A Time of Peace
by slytherensangel26
Summary: The sequel to Glory of Love is here! Finally! After the darkness, comes the dawn. It's time for the rangers and their families to finally rest after all the dark times! Rated M for everything...you never know what could happen in the spur of the moment!
1. Da Prologue

**AN: Greetings! Didja miss me? *grin***

 **I know it's been a very long time since I've posted anything; but with time to clear my head and after several long talks with my partner in crime, fanficrulez, I feel like now is a good time to start this thing off. Before I do, I just have a few things to address.**

 **First things first: This story is going to be a lot lighter than the last story. The Rangers have been through some really dark times and it's time for them to finally have some peace along with a chance to recover from the fresh Hell they had to endure.**

 **The plan for this story is to tie up some loose ends that were left from "Glory of Love". As fanficrulez rules has said before, "Those poor girls have been pregnant for years now!" So, there will be many births in this fic along with a marriage and some moments of hilarity!**

 **Disclaimer: I am but a humble author and have no connection or affiliation with Saban Brand or Disney. This story is written for the enjoyment of both author and reader. No monetary gain is being made from these stories.**

 **For those of you who have just now found my stories, make sure you strap yourselves in and get ready for all kinds of twisted fun and delightful debauchery! (insert crazed laughter here)**

 **This prologue is dedicated to fanficrulez. He's a seriously epic dude and is an awesome sounding board. He's put up with my insanity for many years and has yet to run screaming from me! He celebrated his birthday last week and since I couldn't get him a proper gift, this is my birthday gift for him!**

 **Happy Birthday, Dean!**

* * *

 **At a Walmart, just outside Angel Grove…**

Connor and Kira True-heart walked through the doors hand in hand. It was the day of Kyle's sweet 16 Birthday and they were here to buy a few things for the waterpark which included an ice chest and a few bottles of soda along with a bikini set for Kira and a new pair of trunks for Connor, or rather, his first pair of trunks. He was still scared of big bodies of water, but for Kira, he was willing to give it a shot.

Kira walked ahead of the cart while Connor pushed. The whole time she could feel his eyes on her and for that reason alone, she walked, swaying her hips just a little more than usual. The bedroom eyes they'd developed after their honeymoon hadn't waned at all. She loved it when he stared at her, and she could still feel the delicious pain that was left over from their early morning activities. Over the month since they'd been married, the both of them had gotten a little more confident in their love making and just a little more adventurous.

 _"But enough of that."_ she told herself sternly. They were here for a shopping trip and she needed to focus. They were walking past the personal care section when Connor took a small detour. Kira smiled as she followed him and then tilted her head as he began to sort through the condoms.

"Huh, are we out of those already?" She asked herself.

Connor picked up a box and looked them over before grinning at her. He showed her the box and grinned huge. Her eyes widened when she saw they were the flavored variety.

"Taste the rainbow!"

She shook her head and gave Connor a confused look.. Suddenly, his eyes bugged out and his smile fell. Kira whipped her head around to see a couple of elderly nuns staring at him.

An awkward silence fell as they stared at each other.

Kira cracked a smile at them. "Sorry, Sisters, my husband is just a little enthusiastic." She held up her ring finger for them to see.

The nuns seemed to recover and then one of them grinned at them. "Congratulations! Be fruitful and multiply!"

When they had walked away, Kira doubled over, in a fit of laughter. When she realized that she was the only one laughing. She looked up to see Connor's blushing face. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, frowning when he didn't look her in the eye.

"I can't wait to taste the rainbow. Why not get two of them?" Connor's eyes shot to hers and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When the kiss ended, she squeezed his hand. "Come on, we've got lots more shopping to do."

They moved on to the next item on the list; beach towels.

Boy oh boy! That was fun... especially when he had to lift the deluxe sized beach towels. His shirt rose up and Kira got to take a long look at the sexy love bite she'd put there the night before. _It had faded a little bit…_

"See something you like Mrs. True-heart?"

Kira nodded. "Yep, and the evidence is still there."

Connor only chuckled and set the towels in the cart. Then he grinned and drew Kira in for another kiss. "Feel free to stare all you want." He paused to press a sweet kiss to her lips and then whispered in her ear. "But maybe not in the middle of Walmart."

Kira chuckled and returned the kiss. She was about to retort, when a commotion was heard coming from the gardening section. Her ranger sense spiked and she left the cart there to investigate.

What she saw enraged her.

A couple of thugs with sagging pants had surrounded the same nuns they'd just seen a few minutes prior were harassing them... as in grabbing their purses. The biggest one was rifling through it, looking for money.

Connor was right there with her when she came to their rescue. She marched right up to the purse snatcher and tore the purse away from him. The thug cussed and swung at her; she smoothly evaded it, falling easily into training they'd learned from Dr. O...er...Uncle Tommy; she easily defeated him. All the while Connor took on the second thug who tried to sneak up on his wife and had him in trapped in a hold just as the security guard arrived.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"Well, it's about time that you showed up!" Answered the oldest nun. "These hoodlums were trying to rob us blind! If it weren't for this Sweet-hearts, we would have had to go back to the convent without our potting soil and fertilizer!"

The security guard looked repentant. "Sadly, we can't always be around when we're needed." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So, it's a good thing that we have citizens who willingly help out! If you sisters don't want to press charges, then I'll have these hooligans cuffed and stuffed and you can all go on with your shopping."

The shorter sister shook her head. "No, no charges pressed. We just want to go on with our shopping and get back to the church."

The cop nodded as another security guard showed up and took both criminals into custody.

With the thugs were gone, Connor looked back at the Nuns. "You ladies okay? Can I do anything to help you out?"

"Well, we sure could use some help getting the soil and fertilizer into the cart, we still can't find an employee to help us out."

Connor nodded and then turned to Kira.

"You mind, Rock Star?"

Kira kissed his lips. "Nope, and with the two of us, the task goes faster."

Kira didn't know how much more love for her husband could fill her heart, but, it was overflowing by the time they'd helped the nuns put the bags of potting soil and other things into their cart. Especially when he nonchalantly swiped his card, paying for their entire purchase. Together, they followed the sisters to their van and loaded the purchases into the back.

When the nuns had driven away, Kira looked up at Connor, having no words for her feelings. She pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Huh, I send you kids out here to get some soda, and I find you making out in the parking lot?"

Kira broke the kiss and looked over at the new voice.

Trent and Ethan stood there with smug looks on their faces.

"Very funny, as it so happens, we-"

"Yeah, I know, I saw the whole thing." Trent said unable to feign seriousness any longer. "When you guys are done acting like horny teenagers, we have shopping to finish." He paused. "I left the cart with the cashier. Come on, we have some gifts to pick up from the site to store department!"

All this time Ethan was grinning at them. Considering he'd managed to impregnate his girlfriend, he knew he had no room to speak. Instead, he shook his head and walked back towards the entrance.

* * *

30 minutes and about a hundred dollars later, they walked out of the Walmart and to their separate vehicles. This was going to be one hell of a fun weekend! Both Trent and Connor had pooled their resources and paid for the epic sweet 16 party for Kyle; with any luck, the ugly past would be nothing more than a distant memory.

* * *

 **So, that was loads of fun, right?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Sweet 16 Pt 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive feedback! It really made my day!**

 **So, we're off to a great start with this first chapter.**

 **Poseidon's Cove is a fictional place that I made up.**

 **I hope you all love this chapter!**

* * *

 **Poseidon's Cove Resort and Water Park**

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Poseidon's Cove was a relatively new resort located about two hours away from Angel Grove. It had only been in operation for a couple of years, but, it had become very popular with the teens and was known for providing a fun atmosphere for both kids and adults.

As the name suggested, it was a resort themed after the mythical god of the sea. Connor and Kira had visited this place together when the idea first came up to have Kyle's sweet 16 at the stylish theme park. When the concierge heard they were planning to rent out the biggest cabana for the party, they were given a personal tour around the resort along with glossy booklet that listed all the prices for the cabanas along with any extra services they offered.

The newlyweds were very impressed with the stylish décor; it wasn't gaudy or cheesy as one might expect. Everything from the stone columns to the pool side décor was done in a tasteful yet whimsical style. It was a paradise worthy of the gods and well worth the price.

* * *

It was Kira's turn to drive; Connor had no problem with that. The sight of his wife in the driving seat of her pretty camaro with her hair flowing behind her, had him going…like into overdrive. He shook his head; he just couldn't get enough of his wife!

He shook himself as Kira pulled into the parking lot of the resort. They were the first to arrive; Ethan had gone back to the manor as had Trent to get their significant others and would meet them as soon as they could.

Connor had paid for the biggest Cabana in the resort, Trent had happily done his part and had purchased the birthday feast package which would be served that very night. That was all that Rocky and Aisha had allowed them to buy. Everything else, as far as the party went, would be paid for by themselves.

After grabbing their one piece of luggage, a large tote bag, they walked hand in hand into the lobby and were met by a curvy woman wearing a blue maxi dress and chunky sandals. Her jet black hair was braided back and secured with a star fish hair clip.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. True-heart! My name is Calypso, I've been expecting you!"

Connor grinned at Kira and then back at the woman. "That's awesome! The party will be here in about an hour or two. We're here to make sure the cabana and our room are ready?"

The woman nodded. "I checked over everything this morning. Your suite is ready for you and so is the cabana. The fire-pit was checked over by our maintenance man this morning and is ready for the roasting of hotdogs and s'mores. I also have the menu for the birthday feast ready. Which would you like to check our first?"

Connor grinned. "We better check the suite out last. How about the Cabana?"

The word, 'Cabana' wasn't enough to describe what they'd gotten. It was more like a mini palace. The huge fire pit was the centerpiece. Surrounding it was a custom stone table with stools all around it. There were several lounge chairs with plush cushions. All this was shielded from the sun by a thick canopy. Holding up the canopy were pillars carved in the shapes of various sea creatures.

"The fountain along the wall is backlit at night so that the party can keep going. It's summer so you can be sure that bugs will come out along with mosquitos. In the event that happens we can unfurl the mosquito netting to keep the pests out. Just say the word and it'll be done."

With that done, they were led to the suite…finally.

It was a suite room and had been decorated like a tropical bungalow. Everything had been decorated with an aquatic flair. The room featured a king sized four poster bed with a sheer blue fabric canopy. The walls were decorated with seascape pictures and the wooden floor was covered in soft blue-green rugs; the biggest one was under the bed.

During all the time that Calypso was pointing out the features of the room, Connor's eyes kept wandering to the bed. He was just itching to get his wife onto that bed…

"Thank you, Calypso, I'll call the front desk when we're ready to start the party."

Seconds after the lady left, Kira was hugging Connor from behind. "You got something on your mind?"

Connor smirked and turned to Kira. "Yeah, I'm trying to think of way to get you on the bed without forcing you.

Kira smiled up at him. "I see." She paused to climb up on the bed. "Is this better?"

Connor groaned. "Almost."

He took his shoes off and climbed on the bed, hovering over his wife. Kira just giggled at him as she lay back, and then it turned into a moan when he claimed her lips in a very hot kiss.

Over the months since the wedding, this had become the norm for them. He could ignite her passion with just one hot searing kiss and then they'd be lost to each other. Like they were now.

Connor snaked a hand to press against the seam of her shorts.

"Jock, I should warn you, that if you take this any further, I'm going to have to take a shower-"

Connor pressed a kiss to her lips, "I know…believe me, I have no problem washing every sexy part of you."

Kira chuckled at him. "Ok, you've been warned."

Connor chuckled at her and leaned down for another kiss..

And then his cellphone went off.

Connor broke the kiss with a groan. Kira smiled at him, hold that thought and then she reached into his back pocket to pull out his cell phone.

She sighed when she saw the caller ID. "It's Rocky. You better answer it, Jock."

Connor rolled over onto his back and answered. "Hey Rocky."

"We're in the parking lot. Do we need to do anything special to get in?"

"Yeah, when you walk in, ask for Calypso. She's the one in charge of the party. I've already seen the cabana and every thing's ready. Kira and I smell like fertilizer so we need to shower before we come down."

"Yeah, I heard about the incident with the nuns. Just don't take too long. The kids are about crawling out of their skins to get into the water."

"Sure thing, see you in a bit."

During the whole time, Kira had gotten off the bed and walked into the bathroom. When he'd hung the phone up and tossed it onto the bed, Kira stood in the door way completely naked. "Hey Jock, you coming?"

"With you standing there, it won't take much."

Kira chuckled. "Come on Jock, we can both shower and I'll help you find some relief."

Connor grinned as she turned around and walked back into the bathroom.  
"I'm a lucky man."

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Kira and Conner emerged from the shower. Both wrapped up in luxury towels. Connor kissed her again. "Thanks for helping me out. I think I might actually get through today."

Kira grinned at him. She'd gotten pretty good reading his body language. It really hadn't taken long to get him off and she took a lot of pleasure in hearing him gasp her name over and over again as she brought him over the edge.

She'd felt so powerful at that moment. He'd returned the favor; kneeling before her and worshiping her body in a way that she'd remember for the rest of the day. Once they'd both bathed, he kissed her once more and then got out, holding out the luxury towel for her.

Now, as she bent over to pick up the tote, she could still feel his eyes on her…and she secretly reveled in it.

It was such an ego boost knowing that he was so hungry for her, that she had him under her spell. Still, she said nothing as she deliberately tossed aside the towel and bent over, pulling on her tankini bottoms.

When she straightened back up, she heard him groan. She quickly pulled on her top and adjusted herself to fit in it just right.

When she turned to him, he was licking his lips. Time to put a stop to that. Neither of them had time to go another round.

She walked up to him and kissed him softly. "Hey, better put those thoughts away. It's going to be a long today and we're going to be surrounded by the kids the whole time."

Connor blew out a breath and nodded. "I'm sorry; you're right. I'll keep it together today…but tonight, when the party is over, all bets are off."

Kira chuckled. "I'd be very disappointed if they weren't."

Soon as she brushed her hair, and braided it, they put on their water shoes, grabbed their beach bag, and walked hand in hand towards the cabana.

* * *

When they arrived at the cabana, they saw that the others had set up already. The kids were all in different stages becoming pool ready. Kayla had been sitting, between her dad's legs as he liberally applied the sunscreen to her back. She already had her pink camo swim shoes on and they matched her pink camo swimsuit.

The moment she saw them, her face broke into a grin and she started squirming and Tommy looked up at them with a shake of his head. "Stay still little ninja, I still got to get your face and legs. I don't want you getting sunburned."

While they were talking, Kyle and Autumn walked up to them.

"Happy birthday Kyle!" Connor greeted as they high fived. He stole a glance at the healed tattoo on the birthday boy's forearm.

This place is amazing! Autumn gushed. "Are you guys coming into the wave pool with us?"

At Connor's flinch, Kira took his hand. "Not right now, but maybe later. It looks like we're going to take the younger kids to the kiddie section first. Personally, I'm kind of looking forward to the lazy river. Maybe after lunch we'll tackle the wave pool."

Thankfully, that was enough to satisfy them and they took off with Leif and Sapphire following them. Ranook would be joining them soon enough. But for now, it was just the four of them rushing off towards the rushing water.

When they were gone, Kira looked at a slightly pale Connor.

"It's okay Jock. We're starting off easy. First the kiddie park and then the lazy river. All we have to do is grab an inner tube and float on it. We'll do the wave pool last, okay?

Connor took a deep centering breath. "With you around, I can do anything."

Kira kissed him. "I won't leave your side, I promise."

Their sweet moment didn't last much longer as they were soon besieged by 4 little kids.

"Connor! Kira! Daddy said I'm already for the slides, Raine said in an excited voice. Connor grinned down at his little step sister. I just bet you are."

"Me too!" Kayla said, jumping up and down.

"Me three!" Said Eric as he walked up with Keilen on his hip. Iris, the specialist Andros had sent was next to him and they were holding hands. (They had recently become an item) Ethan and Melanie were the last to join them as Fabian held their hands. Her baby bump was on display as she was wearing a two piece and Ethan was just beaming!

"Hey guys, where's Trent?"

"He and his girlfriend, Sophie, had a last minute meeting with their cosplay teams; some sort of last minute request." Connor shrugged. "I'm sure they will get here as soon as they can."

Eric nodded and was about to say something when Kayla spoke up. "Can we go swimming now?"

Connor laughed and then led the way to the kiddie area with all the kids following behind them.

It was a blast for everyone. Connor got to acclimate himself to water after the giant barrel over head dumped gallons of water on him. The slides were fun and after a while, he found he was beginning to enjoy himself.

This was a good thing, because the lazy river was next.

Connor stood at the edge of the river as Kira stood next to him. "Come on, Jock. This is nothing. The water is shallow enough that you can just walk your way through it. Kayla slipped her hand into his, "Come on! I've got my life jacket on" We just grab one of the floating things and then you got to hang on to it so that I don't float away!"

Connor knew he couldn't refuse; so he stepped into the river and waited as Kira helped Kayla into the tube. She grinned at her cousin and as soon as the other kids were in their own tubes along with their adult counterparts, they set off.

It wasn't long before they reached the first bridge and saw that water was rushing down on them. "Connor save me!" Kayla squealed and curled into a ball. Connor laughed and bent over her, shielding her from the torrent of it all. He flinched just a little when it hit his back like a thousand needles, but he pushed her under the bridge as fast as he could and soon they were on the other side.

By the time they had gone through the lazy river twice, Connor had completely adjusted to being in water and it didn't bother him one bit. By the next time they came around, they saw Tommy with his camera phone recording them.

"Daddy! Come join us!" Kayla yelled up at him.

Tommy shook his head, "Not yet, little Ninja." He put his phone away and walked down the few steps to help Kayla out of the tube. "Mom says it's time to come back to the cabana for lunch. We're roasting hot dogs!"

"Yay!" Kayla said as her dad helped her get out of the life jacket.

* * *

The fire pit was already going when they got back to the Cabana. Connor and Kira were happy to see that Trent and his girlfriend were there to greet them.

Connor straddled the lounge chair first and then helped Kira sit down and get comfortable. When that was done, Kira looked at Trent.

Trent grinned at them. "Hey guys, this my girlfriend, Sophie. Sophie, this is Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Melanie."

Sophie was a medium sized girl with medium black hair and dark eyes. Trent had showed them a picture of them in their costumes before and she really was the perfect size to play the Sailor Senshi.

After they'd all exchanged greetings, Connor spoke up. "So, how did the meeting go?"

That made the two cosplayers sober up. Trent sighed. "It's not a typical gig; it's way too depressing to talk about at a birthday party, circumstances being what they are."

Connor nodded in understanding. "Probably a good idea. No need to ruin the party."

Trent nodded and kissed the back of Sophie's head and then looked over at the grill. "I'm thinking that that roasting hot dogs is a good place to start."

Connor nodded. "Sounds good to me!" He leaned into Kira, "How many do you want, Babe?"

Kira froze and then looked back at Connor. "We may be happily married, but you should know better than to call me, _Babe._

Connor hurried to back pedal; Trent was smirking at him.

"I'm sorry Rock Star, but when I see you, I think of you as this hot beach…goddess. The kind that could make me trip over my own feet with just a glance from you."

Kira paused and then chuckled at him. "Nice save, Jock. I think I would like a hot dog. Nicely roasted. In a bun."

Connor looked like he desperately wanted to answer back in some naughty way; but there were too many kids around. So he only kissed her cheek and got up, walking towards the fire pit.

Trent gave him a glance. "So this is how newly-weds act?"

Kira grinned at him. "Yep. It's a lot of fun driving him crazy. The feeling of freedom is an intense thing." She paused and looked at Connor. "He's a bit drunk on love right now; and I wouldn't change him for anything."

Sophie looked at her. "You have that glow too, you know."

Kira couldn't stop the grin. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yep. You do, and it's something I'm happy about." Trent said. "Connor gave me the basics after I came back from the internship. The Kira you are now and the Kira he described to me are two massively different women. This you, with glowing smile, this is how you should be."

"I couldn't agree more." Connor said as he handed her a plate with two hot dogs on it. "I intend to spend the rest of my life to keeping that happy grin on your face." He kissed the side of her neck as he picked up his own hot dog and bit into it.

Kira grinned as she finished swallowing her first bite of the hot dog. "No sweat. You are doing a fabulous job, Mr. True-Heart."

* * *

Kyle was having the time of his life. His friends, sans Ranook whom couldn't make it to the party, sat around the fire pit roasting hot dogs. Autumn looked stunning in her pale blue one piece swimsuit. He was trying so hard to distract himself from staring at her, though he stolen a few glances when she wasn't looking.

Rocky of course had noticed.

He and Aisha had sat off to the side with Calypso so he could sign off on the dinner.

"The two tiered cake has been finished and sits in the walk-in cooler until dinner. The dinner you asked for will be started in about an hour or two. Are there any questions or last minute requests?"

Rocky looked at Aisha. "I'm good, what about you Mama bear?"

Aisha smiled. "Not that I can think of; but if I should think of any, I'll let you know."

After signing off on dinner, they sat back down with the other parents, though he kept one eye on the kids…or rather on his son. With everything that happened, he was hesitant to let Kyle out of his sight.

"He's going to be fine, Rocky." Kimberly said as she smoothed the hair on her infant son's head. "Look at him, he's got a crew of his own, he's not a child anymore. None of them are."

Rocky took a deep breath and sighed. "I know he isn't. You can't experience such evil and remain innocent. At least not in that way. I know that if something were to happen to him again, they'll have his back."

Adam nodded in agreement and then switched subjects. I think your idea is a good one. I'm all for it."

Rocky nodded. "I know it's nothing compared to the responsibilities we had at that age, but this is a good way to make him feel like he's important."

Tanya nodded. "We brought the card you asked for." She handed the shiny envelope over.

Rocky nodded. "Thanks. I'll give it to him at dinner tonight."

Aisha gave her boy a proud look as he held out a bun to Autumn. The house had not been the same since the big confrontation at the manor and they'd all done their best to restore the peace at the manor. David and his wife had performed a ceremonial cleansing of the house to remove any negative vibes, and it had worked to a point.

But things were still a bit off.

She had been wondering about that on and off. It wasn't until she took a stroll out to the gardens that she figured it out. There, by the new burial mounds, she saw Mama laying between the graves with a mournful look. Junior had simply been sitting by her, watching over her.

She'd felt her heart break at the realization.

That night as she lay in bed with Rocky, she'd told them what she'd seen.

It didn't take long to come up with a plan to remedy the situation and the others had quickly agreed to it.

Secretly, all of them had been thinking the same thing, but Aisha had been the one to confirm it.

Aisha felt Rocky kiss her head and wrap his arms around her.

She was so proud of her baby boy. She knew he'd really love their gift to him.

* * *

 **So there you go. As the chapter title says, this is only part one. Part two is up next!**


	3. Sweet 16 Pt 2

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the positive reviews! This chapter takes up where the last chapter left off.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **After lunch**

"Kayla, are you sure you want to get a tattoo right now? You know it's different from Kyle's, right? It's only gonna last a couple of days."

"It looks so cool! Especially the pretty dragon one. Please, Connor?"

Tommy's daughter looked up at him with a pleading look. It was over before it began…again.

Conner sighed and looked up at Tommy who was chuckling at him.

"And are you okay with this, Tommy?"

His uncle shrugged. "I have no problem with this…and it looks like you're kind of outnumbered on this one."

Conner shook his head and looked at all the hopeful faces that were looking at him.

He sighed and looked up at the adults who were giving him amused looks. "Is there anyone here who objects? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Well, it would be a good way to distract them until their 30 minute wait is over." Billy added. "I'll pay for my son's tattoo."

Saying this, he fished a 20 out of his wallet and handed it to Conner.

About 5 minutes later, Conner and Kira walked hand in hand with the younger kids following after like a heard of ducklings. As per usual, Ethan and Trent were with them, bringing up the rear along with their girlfriends.

Conner refused to let David or Eric pay for their kid's tattoos. He was earning major points from Kailen and Raine in the cool uncle/older brother department. He could also never turn down Kayla, so he simply fished out a fifty dollar bill to pay for the three tattoos.

* * *

By the time that the kids all had their temporary airbrushed tattoos on, the thirty minutes were up and it was time to head back to the water.

This time, however, the parents met them and took over the kiddie park duties.

Tommy grinned at them, "It's time to go tackle the wave pool. Go ahead and we'll manage these little spenders."

Conner momentarily panicked, but when Kira held his hand in hers, he relaxed and reluctantly allowed himself to be led to the wave pool.

Kyle was having a fantastic time. He'd always loved the wave pool, it was a great stress reliever and he loved the challenge of jumping over the incoming waves.

He jumped over the last incoming wave. He grinned over at Autumn as she picked up his hand again. "Hey, look who finally joined us!"

Kyle turned in the water to see his older cousins wading toward them. Conner, of course, had an inner tube with him,

Just as he was about to respond, he heard Autumn gasp. His head whipped his back around to see his angry girlfriend confront a bigger teenager. "Keep your hands to yourself. I don't tolerate perverts touching me."

"Corazon, did he just touch you?"

Autumn nodded and glared at the bigger teenager.

"Hey, it was the waves; they made me do it."

Kyle took a deep breath, I call BS on that; a random wave don't cause you to grope people. I suggest you back away; for your own good."

The bully shoved him. "You gonna make me; Pussy boy?"

"He doesn't have to. Not when he's got his crew backing him up." Leif said as he and Sapphire joined them.

"Ah, so Pussy boy needs you to fight his battles for him?"

"No, he doesn't need us, I'm pretty sure he could hold his own against you." Sapphire replied smoothly. "But, that doesn't mean he should have to. There are more of us than there are of you. I'd go away while I can, if I were you."

The bully looked down at her and then grinned. He shoved her hard and in the next second, Autumn bitch slapped him…hard. He backed away, holding his cheek.

He glared at her. "What the hell was that, you Little Bitch?"

Autumn was on a roll. "That was for groping me, you Pervert. I don't put up with that, not even from my boyfriend. Walk away, or I'll slap you down again. It'll be worth getting grounded for."

Suddenly a whistle was heard, moments later, a very tall man in lifeguard gear was standing between them. "Is there a problem here, kids?"

"Yeah," Autumn said, giving the lifeguard a confident look. This disgusting pig decided to cop a feel on me. My boyfriend, Kyle, was protecting me. This pervert is harassing us!

"I see." The life guard said. Is this true?"

Kyle wouldn't meet his gaze. "Yes, sir. It is, all of it."

"No it isn't, I accidentally touched her and she slapped me! You can't let this femme Nazi get away with it!"

The lifeguard looked between them and then sighed. "I want all of you out on the sand right now."

Conner was waiting for them along with Kira. Rocky and Adam were there as well. The other woman was the mother of the offending teenager.

They waited in silence as the teens got out of the pool.

"What's going on? Demanded the Mom.

"I'm nipping this in the bud right now." The lifeguard said before turning to the mom. "This young woman claims that your son touched her inappropriately. This is not the first time there's been a complaint against your son. Earlier this morning, another young woman complained that he snapped her bikini strings, almost exposing her to everyone in the pool. Last week, he did the same thing to another girl, trying to pull her bikini bottoms down. The only difference this time is that this young woman defended herself. I wouldn't be surprised if they even decide to sue him for sexual harassment."

The other mother deflated as she looked at Adam who looked as though he wanted to kill the teen who dared touch his daughter like that.

"I won't bother trying to change your mind if you were to sue me. I'm afraid he's turning out like this father; that's why I divorced him. He abused me for many years before I got the nerve to get a lawyer. I am very sorry for my son's actions."

Adam nodded, blowing out a breath. "I'm not going to press charges. You look like you have enough on your plate for now; but I'm warning you that if he ever comes near my daughter again, he'll get worse than a slap across the face."

"Thank you for understanding; we'll just be going now."

When they were gone, the lifeguard turned to Adam and held out his hand. "I'm Levi Matthews; a former Master Sergeant in the Marine Corps. Is your daughter alright?"

Levi was a tall man with a shaved head covered by a red baseball cap. His dog tags gleamed in the sun light.

Adam shook his hand. "My girl is more like her mother than me. She'll be just fine after she rests a bit."

"I must say that I'm impressed, I wasn't sure I even needed to intervene with the way her crew surrounded her; not until she slapped that boy down."

"We've had a hell of a few months," Rocky said as he rested his hands on his son's shoulders. "We've learned the importance of standing together."

The lifeguard nodded. "Yes, I've been briefed on that." At Adam's sharp look, the lifeguard continued. "This is just a temporary job until the start of the school year. I'm the new principle at Angel Grove High. I know this isn't the right time for it, but I'd like to meet with you at some point to discuss the options as far as the kids coming back to school. If they do, I'd like to come up with a strategy to smooth the transition back into the student body."

Rocky nodded. "As promising as that sounds, this isn't the right place; we're celebrating my son's sweet 16. After this weekend, we would love to invite you to the dojo to discuss our options.

"You have a dojo?" Asked the lifeguard.

Rocky nodded. "We are the owners of the White Dragon dojo. We've all got experience in martial arts and we teach classes there all the time."

"That sounds like a plan; just name the time."

"We'll get in touch with you after we clear it with our wives."

I look forward to it," he said as the buzzer sounded, signaling the next round of waves were coming. For now, it's back to my post."

With another handshake, he headed back to his post.

Adam sighed and smiled at his best friend. "Well, we dodged a bullet that time."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, we got really lucky. You were right, by the way. She's got her mother's fire in her.

"Who's got my fire?" Tanya asked as she and Aisha walked towards them.

"Our daughter." Adam said as he kissed his wife, "but the situation is neutralized."

"What situation?" Tanya asked as she looked back at the cabana. When she saw that Autumn was sharing a lounge chair with Kyle, she looked back at her husband. "Is our baby okay?"

"She's just perfect, like her mother. She really makes me proud."

Tanya looked like she wanted to question him more, but he hushed her with a sweet kiss. "I promise to tell you everything tonight, but we need to rejoin the party."

Tanya saw that he wasn't going to budge, so she sighed too and let him usher her back to the cabana.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

The birthday dinner was in full swing. The food had been full of steaks and potatoes for the adults and gourmet burgers and endless French fries for the younger kids. The chefs had been happy to cater to Eric, Kailen and Iris with as many vegetables as they wanted. Everything was fresh off the vine and it was exceptional!

Rocky kissed his wife, having decided that it was time for his little presentation.

He stood up and tapped the side of the glass to get everyone's attention.

When everyone looked up at him he grinned and held up his glass. "Tonight I'd like to give a short speech in my son's honor." He grinned at Kyle

"During the last 16 years, ever since we found out you were on the way, we've loved you and told everyone that you were the sunshine in our lives. You've been an amazing role model to the younger kids and they all look up to you. When your new little sister or brother gets here, I know you'll be an amazing big brother."

"You are 16 years old today and that's one of life's major stepping stones. You are almost an adult and that shows in how mature you've become. Along with learning to drive and getting your first job, we feel that it's time to give you an important responsibility."

Kyle raised his eyebrows as his dad continued.

"I don't need to remind you of all the difficult times we've been through and even though our house had been ceremonially cleansed of all bad vibes and energies, we've realized that our home is still missing something.

I read a quote online that said, 'Once you've have had a wonderful dog, a life without one is a life diminished.'" Rocky grimaced. "A few months ago, our lives were diminished when our faithful guard dogs were…taken from us. That being said, we've decided that what our house needs is the pounding of furry paws running up and down the hallways. Though we have Mama and Junior, we find that we need more dogs."

He paused and held up an embossed envelope. "That being said, this is your new responsibility. Inside this envelope, is a reloadable visa card worth 5oo bucks. It's to be used solely for bringing furry lives back into the house. Not every dog you see is a going to be a perfect fit, so, I want you to use your good judgment and instinct to figure it out."

Saying this, he smirked glancing at Kayla "I have no doubt that the little kids will want to help you find the perfect dogs, but you are solely in charge of this special mission. I've coordinated with our vet and she will give whatever dog or dogs you choose the full examination and shots required to make them apart of our home."

Kyle was shocked! He had no idea what to say!

He looked down at Autumn who was grinning at him. He got up and walked to his dad. "Challenge accepted!"

Rocky drew him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you son; I know you'll do an excellent job!"

Aisha was the next to hug him. "I love you so much, my handsome boy! Happy birthday!"

When the private moment was over, Rocky grinned wide. "Now, we eat cake!"

* * *

"Conner True-heart! Put me down right now!" Kira demanded between laughs. "There's no need to kidnap me if I go to the room willingly!"

Conner had thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; he smirked and smacked her butt as he turned to head towards their room. "Yeah, but this is so much more fun!"

"Hey, do you guys mind? There are minors around here!" Ethan laughed.

Connor shook his head and gently set his wife on her feet as they walked off towards their room

Ethan and Melanie had volunteered to stay with the teenagers during the night. The teenagers had asked to sit under the softly illuminated cabana to roast some marshmallows for another hour.

The parents had agreed and so they were the last ones up. It was a peaceful night and though they'd had to deploy the mosquito netting, they were all enjoying the hour they had left.

Leif and Sapphire were being quiet for the moment, stuffing s'mores in their mouths.

"I still haven't given you my gift." Autumn told Kyle as they sat in the comfy lounge chairs.

Kyle looked at his girlfriend. "The night's still young."

Autumn grinned. "Yeah, that's why I grabbed it before the party." Without another word, she held out a large gift bag with a Harley Davidson logo on it.

Kyle kissed her cheek before pulling out the black and silver colored tissue paper. Sapphire and Leif looked on in interest.

Kyles eyes widened in surprise when he pulled out a black leather jacket.

"Autumn, it's awesome!" He breathed looking at his beaming girlfriend. "Tell me you didn't pay a fortune for this."

Autumn shook her head. "No, I got it from a second hand store. I had it professionally cleaned and everything. Are you okay with that? At least you won't have to worry about breaking it in."

Kyle couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Corazon, this is an amazing gift!" he paused as he stood up and tried it on. It fit perfectly!

He turned to show Ethan and the others.

"Looking good there, Kyle!" Melanie said, "All you need now is a black motorcycle helmet and a pair of boots and you're all set!"

Kyle picked her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. "It's the best present ever!"

Autumn grinned and kissed him back.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Leif said, grinning. "We have more to talk about before bedtime!

Kyle nodded though his grin didn't fade as he sat back down beside his girl.

"So, how are you going to find those dogs?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'm not sure, it's such a huge responsibility! The adults are putting a lot of faith in me."

"That's why you've got us to help you out." Sapphire told him with a smile. "I've just started volunteering at Paws and Claws animal rescue. They go out into the field a lot of times to save helpless animals. They told me it can be heart breaking work, especially if an animal dies in your arms or has to be euthanized."

Kyle nodded. "That's nothing new to us. It's a good place to start."

* * *

 **Credit for the quote goes to Dean Koontz**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this!**


	4. New Beginnings!

**Good Morning! I'm back again with the next chapter.**

 **Before you guys continue, I want to address something that fanficrulez brought up to me in yet another odd conversation (most of them are, anyway) LOL.**

 **I have not watched SPD so I didn't know there was already a character named Sophie...or Rather S.O.P.H.I.E. Trent's girlfriend has nothing to do with the Cyborg. She's just another pretty girl and Trent's love interest. No sex doll for Trent, okay? *giving fanficrulez the fish eye***

 **I want to thank everyone who's still sticking around for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys make me so happy!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 _Connor straddled the lounge chair first and then helped Kira sit down and get comfortable. When that was done, Kira looked at Trent._

 _Trent grinned at them. "Hey guys, this my girlfriend, Sophie. Sophie, this is Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Melanie."_

 _After they'd all said hi, Connor spoke up. "So, how did the meeting go?"_

 _That made the two cosplayers sober up. Trent sighed. "It's not a typical gig; it's way too depressing to talk about at a birthday party; circumstances being what they are."_

 _Connor nodded in understanding. "Probably a good idea. No need to ruin the party."_

* * *

 **One week later**

 **The Manor**

"Hey guys, how'd things go?" Conner asked as Trent and his girlfriend, Sophie walked in.

Sophie was beaming as Trent handed over the pirate costumes. "It was a little rough at the start, because of how bad off the kid was, but after a little encouragement from this really hot pirate," Here Sophie paused and grinned at Trent. "Tristan agreed to the trip."

Kira shook her head as she leaned against the counter. "That's the first time I've ever heard about a kid refusing a trip to Disney World."

Trent nodded. "I thought so too, at first, but we were briefed by the councilor when we got to the Children's center." Trent sighed and looked at Sophie.

"As it turns out, Tristan and his dad, who was a single parent had been planning on the trip for over a year. They'd been saving money up like crazy, he even passed on the yearly trip to see Monster Jam so they could put the money towards this epic road trip they had planned."

Sophie wiped away a tear, "The day before they were supposed to leave, his dad collapsed at work from a sudden heart attack. He never woke up."

Trent grimaced and held his girlfriend close. "I know grieving is normal for anyone who lost a parent or loved one, but even a year later, Tristan wasn't bouncing back at all. It's like his life stopped for him after the his dad died."

That was the reason we were late for the party. One of our people heard about it from the councilor who was trying to start up a fundraiser. By the time we got wind of it, they'd already reached half of their target amount. I couldn't just walk away without helping them out."

"He's being modest, guys, Sophie said, shaking her head. "He not only matched the amount they'd had, but he donated enough to push them over the target and they had enough left over to give the kid some spending money."

Connor nodded. Cool, but that doesn't explain why you asked to borrow our costumes?

Trent smiled. "Tristan is a major fan of Pirates. That Pirates of the Caribbean movie is his favorite and he couldn't wait to jump on the boat ride. We wore the costumes to remind him of why he was so excited to go in the first place. It worked like a charm and it was a breakthrough for him. He loved it! They left today with pirate flags waving from the back of the truck and the soundtrack from the movie blaring from the speakers."

I wish you would have asked me for help, I could have put some money towards this."

"You're kidding right?" Trent asked. "You and Kira have your lives to start. Besides, it's my turn to be the hero."

"He's right, Kids." Bryce said as he walked into the kitchen. "However, if you're ever looking for that kind of donation again, ask me. I'd love to play the fairy godfather at some point. With my inheritance and the music shop, I've got more money than I know what to do with!"

Trent grinned and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," He paused and grinned at his girlfriend. "But, for today, I promised this gorgeous woman a nice lunch and some downtime at the new digs."

He looked back up and grinned at his friends. "Thanks for letting us use those costumes. I went ahead and had them cleaned by a professional when we got back from the airport."

"Don't be strangers!" Conner said to both of them when they got up to leave. Next time we have a BBQ here, you should come by!"

Trent grinned. "Name the time and date! We'll be here!"

When they were gone, Conner and Kira turned to see Bryce and Karen sitting at the table. It was a rare day for them to be at the Manor.

"So, have you guys even begun to think about what you are looking for as far as a house is concerned?

Kira nodded as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, we were thinking about a prefab home in that new sub-division. It's about 10 minutes from the dojo and we can customize it. We're thinking maybe a two or three bedroom, just in case we get an unexpected surprise down the line."

"Are you pregnant already, Sweetie?"

Kira shook her head. "No, but with our line of work, you never know. We were thinking of maybe a guest bedroom and an office space. We want a customized luxury bathroom and a great kitchen. We're also planning to officially take up residence here, just to be ready in case something happens."

Bryce gave them a look. "Is there something we should be worried about?"

"No, not right now." Adam said as he walked into the room. "We've gotten word about a new team in Briarwood. We normally let the fight their own battles and keep our focus on keeping whatever they're fighting out of our cities. The only time we'd actually jump in is if things escalate to a level that's beyond what they can handle themselves. It's not an everyday occurrence, but it does happen sometimes."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Conner said. "You actually used a broken morpher?"

Adam shrugged. "It wasn't the best idea, but the ranger I was helping was in a bad way…at least he was emotionally. I was young and stupid back then. Tanya raked me across the coals when she found out. I thought she was never going to let me back into her apartment. I nearly went broke that month with all the money spent on fancy dinner dates and expensive flower arrangements I bought just trying to get back into her good graces."

"Awe, but you were so cute that night." Tanya said as she walked in. "Standing out in the rain, hair glistening with rain droplets, sincere eyes and a sweet apology. If you recall, that was our first time to go all the way. I've never forgotten it."

Adam grinned at her. "Me neither." He paused remembering they weren't alone. He shrugged his shoulders. "The moment the vault at the manor was finished, she made me put the morpher away. It was space age technology; there was no way until then to destroy it."

"Do any of you really expect to get sucked into another battle again?"Karen asked giving her daughter and son in law a worried look.

Adam could only shrug. "There really is no way of knowing, we have eyes out as far as Mirinoi and KO-35. Before we became rangers, there hadn't been any rangers, not for millions of years. Before Rita Repulsa attacked, we didn't even believe in Aliens.

Earth isn't that much of a significant threat compared to other worlds, that's the reason most villains that have attacked us did so. Compared to other systems of planets, our level of weaponry doesn't even compare. Its would be about the same as Wyatt Earp trying to shoot down a nuclear missile. Even after we got our powers, Zordon, our mentor had to keep upgrading our weapons and zords just to keep up.

I don't mean to scare you by sayin this. But if the Alliance of Evil had come after us before Andros and the Space rangers came along, we'd all be slaves by now. That battle was a wakeup call to us. After the alliance was destroyed, we had four years to come up with a contingency plan. This manor was one of them. We wanted to have a safe haven to retreat to if we needed it. It took all of us at least 4 years to save up the money to buy this manor. It was a mess when we finally got the keys to this place. We've been building this place up all this time to get it to how it is now. It's an even longer story, but that's the short version.

I said all that to say this, should any of us rangers get called back into battle, the kids will be safe here. There is a special lock-down mode that Andros helped put into place. Should we ever get called into battle, we could do so knowing that the kids are safe and won't go hungry. Billy and Andros also installed a system of coded communication that the kids could use to contact KO-35 if they needed help.

We hope that'll never happen, but if it did, we won't be caught by surprise."

"Welp, I hope that won't happen for a long time." Kyle said as he came in, "I still have a mission to complete!"

That lighthearted statement seemed to break through the serious mood that had taken over the kitchen.

Conner grinned at his cousin. "Ah, so you guys are finally ready to go?"

"I'm sorry, I took so long." Autumn said as she walked in. "We can go now."

Kira got up off Conner's lap. "Alright then, let's get the show on the road!"

"And where are you guys off too?" Bryce said with a grin.

Kyle smiled at him. "To the shelter, it seems like the best place to start looking for some big guard dogs."

* * *

 **The Nursery**

Ethan stood over the crib that had been brought up from the big storage room. It was well taken care of and the natural dark wood still gleamed in the gentle lighting. That day, Conner and Adam had helped bring it up from the storage room in the basement.

Now, he and Melanie were putting the final touches on their little corner of the room. The light green sheet had been washed at least twice with plenty of fabric softener and now had been put on the new mattress. The crib was now complete and ready to welcome their new resident as soon as she arrived.

The crib was the only really necessary furniture in this room. With Kim's new baby along with Trini's, this room was already being well used. Everything was kept up well and they only needed to add their own small touches to their corner. The sheets and baby blanket where just one of them. The other was the dinosaur themed mobile that Ethan insisted on getting.

Ethan looked at Melanie who was sitting in the baby rocker with her eyes closed. Although he'd had months now to adjust to the idea of becoming a father, this was still just a little overwhelming for him. It was now late in June. Melanie was almost 9 months along. By this time next month, he'd be a new dad. This time last year, he was graduating along with Conner and Kira. How much things had changed in that short time!

He'd been shocked when he found out he was going to be a father. Melanie had given him a worried look as she showed him the test.

" _What are we going to do?" She whispered as he held her close._

" _I'm not going to run away from this…you know that, right?"_

 _Melanie still looked ill at ease. "I'm sorry to put you in this position."_

 _"What are you apologizing for? I was just as caught up in the moment as you were. I didn't fight you when you pushed me on the bed. I wanted everything you were willing to give me. From the moment I saw you at the costume shop, I knew you were 'it' for me. I was nervous when I asked you out on that date, but I was elated when you said 'yes'._

 _I admit that I wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly, but now that it is, I'm ready to step up to the plate and take care of the both of you. I don't really have a family right now. Dad is never home and we don't even have a father son relationship. But I want to make a family with you, even if it's happening sooner than we expected it to."_

He wasn't lying when he said he didn't feel sad about his father's death. They had no relationship. Soon after, Billy had come to him and offered to help him out. In the short time they'd met, the ranger veteran and become his own father figure and when the time came to buy the ring, he'd asked Billy along for support.

He snapped out of his silent musing as Melanie opened her eyes and rubbed her belly.

"You hungry again?" He asked. It was a sincere voice and she only nodded and held out her hand. Ethan helped her get out of the chair and then hugged her close.

"You okay, Ethan?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just reflecting on everything that's happened to all of us. It's a lot when you think about it."

"Well, how about we head downstairs and talk about it some more. I'm really craving some macaroni and cheese."

Ethan chuckled. "Okay, let's go eat."

Melanie groaned softly and then sighed. "Now I have to go to the bathroom. Ugh, this little girl really needs to stop jumping on my bladder."

Ethan grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Only one more month and then you'll get some relief. Go ahead and use the bathroom.. I don't mind waiting for you…and then we'll make the most epic pot of macaroni."

Melanie shook her head in amusement. "You are too good to me."

* * *

 **Paws and Claws rescue and shelter**

As they walked through the doors, the sounds of Barking and Meowing hit them full force. The shelter used to be an old fire house; it had been abandoned when the rescuer workers got a newer building.

The structure had stayed empty for over two years and then it had been bought by a group of volunteers lead by a woman named Maggie Butterworth.

Now, almost a year later, the shelter had become something the city could be proud of.

"Good afternoon! My name is Bonnie, what can I help you with today?"

Conner grinned at her, she was a slender woman with red hair and a warm smile. "We're looking to adopt a dog. I'm Conner True-Heart and this is my wife, Kira. These are our cousins, Kyle and Autumn."

The lady nodded, "Yes. I was told you were coming. She looked at Kyle. "Your father went through a lot of trouble to set this up for you."

"Dad called ahead? Kyle asked.

The woman nodded. "We don't usually do this kind of thing, allowing the kids to do the adopting, but we had a long conversation and I'm going to make an exception this once. Now, come with me, we have quite a few dogs available for adoption."

Kyle gave Autumn an excited grin and they followed after the nice lady through the back doors.

Conner stole a kiss from his wife as they walked hand in hand to the kennels.

* * *

There were so many dogs! Kyle didn't know where to start!

He held Autmn's hand as they walked along the cages.

"We're a no kill shelter so we're always so happy to see empty cages. What size dog were you looking for?" the lady was aking.

"I don't know if Rocky told you, but the dogs we lost were both pitbulls. So we're looking for big dogs. The kids are in charge of what dog we get today. We live at Pebble Brook manor, so there is plenty of room for them to run around. We've all come to miss the sound of heavy paws running around."

"Yes, that's what Mr. DeSantos said too. "A lot of people usually opt for the little dogs, so they're usually adopted first."

Conner nodded as he looked towards where the kids were kneeling infront of a kennel.

"Kyle, look at them!" Autumn gushed as she looked at the two German shepherds. They were both average size dogs, but one was bigger than the other and neither of them sported the common markings and had silver and black fur. When they spoke up, both pairs of ears perked up and the smaller one started wagging her tail excitedly.

"Ah yes, those are the twins." Bonny said. "They were brought in by our rescue group when the SPCA busted a puppy mill. They were small and sickly then, but as you can see, they're perfectly healthy. We tried to separate them at first, but the smaller female started crying and whining. It was unbearable to hear so we're trying to adopt them together. That of course makes it harder to find them homes since most applicants are here only for a single dog."

"How old are they?" Kira asked as she bent down next to Autumn.

"They are just under a year old each, from what we can tell. The bigger one is the male, we named him Apollo and the younger female is Athena. They are sweet animals and very active. Would you like to see them?"

Kyle was nodding enthusiastically.

Conner turned to the woman. "I don't have the heart to separate them. If they work out well, we'll adopt them both today."

"Really?" Kyle asked him.

Conner nodded. "If they are a good fit for you guys, than there's no reason to separate them."

"Fantastic!" Bonnie said as she brought over a surprising face.

"Sapphire!" Autumn grinned.

"I told you I volunteered here." She said as she grabbed the leashes from the wall. "These are such sweet dogs and they are both fixed and house broken."

After the dogs were brought into the glass enclosed play area, they were let in. Because they were such a big group, they used the biggest play area.

When the teens were sitting on the floor, the dogs were unleashed on them. Conner and Kira were stunned when Athena jumped in Conner's lap and started licking his face. Kira was laughing the whole time.

In the mean time, Kyle was literally being hugged by Apollo. Autumn was petting his head, so she soon became the next target of his 'hugs'. After a few minutes more, he was licking them both and then out of nowhere, attempted to sit on both their laps…at the same time which wasn't too hard since he was almost full size.

"Yeah, I think we'll take them." Kira said with a grin when Bonnie looked in on them.

"Fantastic!" Bonnie said as she turned to a grinning Sapphire. Let's get things started. Go ahead and put the twins on their leashes and I'll go get their adoption folders together."

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Well, that's everything. All we need to do is collect the adoption fees. Because you're adopting them together, I'm going to cut you guys a deal, and charge you only 80 dollars."

Conner pulled out his credit card. When Kyle began to protest, Conner smiled at him. "This is a freebee. You're going to need all that money to pay for the supplies."

Then he turned to Bonnie. "I'm going to also make a 50 dollar donation to this rescue."

Bonnie was nodding. "That's very generous and it's appreciated. It will go a long way to save more street animals.

Another ten minutes passed and they were walking out the door with the two newly adopted dogs, yipping for joy!

Just as they got in the car, Kira's phone started ringing.

Kira chuckled as Athena planted herself next to the window. She pulled her phone out and saw that it was Aisha.

"Hi, what's up?"

"It's Melanie, she's gone into labor. We're taking them to the Women's Center. We need you to keep the kids with you a little bit longer.

"Yeah, that's no problem. We have a couple furry friends to get stuff for."

"So the search was successful?"

"You bet. We'll be taking them to Petsmart to get supplies. Kyle is beyond happy."

"That's awesome. Do what you need to do and we'll call you when we have more information."

When Kira hung up, she felt eyes on her.

She smiled at Conner. "Melanie just went into labor. It looks like the baby is coming earlier than they expected. But Aisha said not to worry about it; they'll keep us updated."

Conner took her hand. "Does it seem funny that we aren't going to be there with our teammate for this?"

Kira shrugged. "It kinda does, but Aisha can help them far better than we can." She paused and looked at the kids in the back seat. "For now, we still have a mission to complete."

Kyle nodded as he absentmindedly stroked the fur on Apollo's neck. "Yep! Onward to Petsmart!"


	5. Settling In

**Welcome back! So sorry for the long wait, but I had some issues with the details of this chapter. Thankfully, the issues are ironed out and ready to go.**

 **I know all of you are concerned about Melanie and Ethan, so I'll let you get to it!**

* * *

 **Angel Grove Women's Center**

 **About an hour later**

Esther and Benjamin Walker entered through the doors to the Women's Center, hand in hand, towards the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to the delivery wing; how may I serve you?"

"We're here to see our daughter, Melanie. We got a call that she was here."

Billy looked up, hearing the new mother's name. He'd never met them before, but as the adoptive grandfather, he'd just heard his cue. He walked up to them with Kat by his side. "Greetings, I'm Billy Cranston and this is my wife, Catherine. We're Ethan's parents for all intents and purposes." He paused and held out his hand. After Benjamin shook his hand, Billy continued. "If you'd come with us, we can take you to the waiting room and give you some more details."

"That would be amazing. We're kind of in shock, she wasn't due for another month."

When they got to the room, they were seated and then the questions started again.

"So what happened? Is Melanie okay?" The mother asked.

"As far as we know, she is. According to the mid-wife, she was just inside the safe zone for delivering a healthy baby; When there is an expectant mother in the manor, we make it a habit to have at least one or two people at the home, just in case of emergency. Today it was Aisha and Rocky; they were able to get them here in record time."

"Did either of them say what happened to trigger labor so easily?"

Billy gave them a wry glance. "Ethan was very reluctant to reveal anything to me. But I'm used to decoding cryptic answers and I figured it out for myself. I won't betray his trust; just know that neither of them were doing anything wrong or life threatening."

Immediately Esther understood and she looked at her husband before he could open his mouth. "You're right; we don't need to know. As long as both mother and baby are safe, than I'm happy to be blissfully ignorant."

Billy fought his smile. "Then make yourself comfortable. If you guys are hungry, we can run out and get you something to eat."

"We're okay for now. I just want to see my daughter as soon as possible."

* * *

 **The private room**

 **One hour later**

"Congratulations, Mr. James." Said Dr. Wickes with a smile. "It's a girl!"

She was a retired OB doctor who volunteered at the women's center. Her graying hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore the usual pale purple scrubs. Because the insurance didn't cover use of the birthing center, the sassy old woman had volunteered to be the midwife free of charge. _"I just love bringing babies in to the world. The rest of the world might expect me to go quietly into retirement. But that ain't me!"_

 _The moment they called and told her about Melanie going into labor, she rushed to the center, and beat them there by ten minutes…and with a police cruiser following her._

 _When they arrived, the cruiser was just leaving. Ethan had given her a strange look._

" _Don't worry about me sonny, I've got a special agreement with the police chief. All I had to do was mention his name and that punk kid let me go with a warning. Hell, I probably helped bring his keester into this world. But don't you worry about me, we got a baby to deliver!"_

Ethan still didn't like being addressed by his last name, but he let it go, now was not the time to worry about that. He covered it by grinning as the baby was placed into his arms.

Melanie noticed but said nothing. Now was not the time to press the issue. They would, however, revisit this later. She laid back and rested her head. For now, her job was over, though her placenta would be delivered shortly.

Ethan cradled the newborn in his arms. His daughter had been given all the post birth treatments and she had been wrapped up in a blanket.

The moment for him was exhilarating! His little girl was so perfect!

"Hey sweetie, I'm your daddy. Happy Birthday!"

The moment he said that, she opened her eyes and gaze up at him, her mouth gaping open slightly.

He held her close to him and gently pressed a kiss to her little pink knitted hat. His loser former father had it all wrong! This little one was no burden. She enhanced his life just like her mother did!"

Her little nose scrunched up at him, and then she started to fuss

"And that's the signal that she wants her mother." He said as he looked over to see Melanie being checked out. She smiled at them and held her arms out. Ethan watched in awe as the baby was placed on her chest and immediately settled down.

"What happens now?" he asked the Doctor.

"We're not really on a schedule here. The difference between maternity wards and birthing places like us, is that we don't rush the mother. When she's ready, we'll take the baby back to the nursery for her first bath, and then she'll have her first feeding. Once all the important paper work is done, we'll leave you three alone for more bonding. Periodically, a nurse will come through to check on you guys and take both mom and baby's vitals, but for the most part, you'll be left alone. If something should come up, I'll be nearby and can come by at a moment's notice.

Normally, most parents stay here for about two days and then go home to enjoy your little one. In the meantime, and if you want to go out to the family room, there's a small party outside waiting for news about your new arrival. It really is up to you."

Ethan spared a look over at his love who was blissfully happy.

"I think I'll go see our parents. I'm sure they're anxious to know about our little girl."

* * *

 **Out in the family room**

When the door opened and Ethan emerged, both sets of grandparents got up.

Well, what's the news? Is my grandbaby here yet?"

Ethan grinned. "Yeah, she's here; her name is Thalia Constance Walker and she's perfectly healthy."

Both sets of parents gave him an odd look, but thankfully, Esther saved him.

"And how is my daughter?"

She's getting checked out by Dr. Wicks and as soon as she's cleaned up, you can go see her."

* * *

 **Angel Grove Petsmart**

 **An hour later**

"Talia Constance Walker. That's a very unique name."

Rocky chuckled over the line. _**"Yeah. It'll be Talia Connie for short."**_

Connie…as in…"

" _ **Yeah, but that's his story to tell. You can come up and see them later on this afternoon.**_ _**He and Melanie are resting at the birthing center. Aisha and I will be heading back to the manor shortly. How goes the shopping?"**_

Conner looked over at Kyle who buckling a studded black collar around Apollo's neck.

"We're just now checking out. Apollo is going to be one spoiled puppy; I think we've spent at least a hundred bucks on just him alone. He's got a big fluffy bed twice his size and all kinds of toys." Connor paused to see Kyle being licked to death by his new puppy. "The smile on his face, Rocky; I've never seen a kid that happy."

He could hear his fellow ranger veteran sigh over the phone. _**"Good, that's a step in the right direction."**_

"I think I spent twice that amount on Athena. I'm footing the bill on the food though, we've got enough to last at least a month. They're both growing pups. I think after we get all this loaded into the back of the mustang we'll be headed home; unless you need me to keep them out of the manor."

" _ **Nah, you can come home whenever you get done. I personally can't wait to meet the furry kids."**_

 **Angel Grove Pregnancy Center**

Melanie was finally getting some sleep, the baby was in the nursery getting her first sponge bath. Ethan finally had the time to sit down and rest. While Catherine was making calls, Billy sat down with Ethan to have a serious talk.

"I noticed you didn't give the baby your last name. Was there a specific reason for that?"

Ethan nodded, as a dark cloud seemed to loom over him.

"I hate my last name. My f…the man who raised me was a cold hearted jack ass and I don't want anything to do with him. My baby girl shouldn't have to bear his name and neither should Melanie. I love them both too much to let that happen. Once they are both settled in at the manor, I'm going to find a way to legally change my last name…preferably before the wedding."

Billy nodded. "I can understand that perfectly…which leads me to this. What about Cranston? I'd be happy to officially adopt you and I know my wife feels the same way."

Ethan gave him a shocked look. "Can that actually happen? I thought adoption was only for minors."

Billy shook his head. "No, and with an adult it won't take as long. If this is what you want, we'd only need to fill out some paper work and see a judge to finalize it. At your wedding, you'd be a Cranston and not a James anymore." Billy paused again before continuing. "However this is a big decision so you should really think about it before you make decide."

Ethan nodded, giving it a few moments thought. Then he looked at Billy. "Are you sure you want me?"

Billy nodded. "I've been tempted to offer it since the night you left the old place. At the time, I withheld the offer since you seemed to be flourishing; I don't know what brought this up right now, but the offer stands indefinitely. We nerds need to stick together."

Ethan grinned and then sobered up. "I thought I could do this; start over and make the family name better; _Mr. James_ was no better than that bully we just beat. I don't want such ugliness to be attached to my new daughter or her mother. I just couldn't live with myself I did that."

Billy gave Ethan an apprising look. "You sound like you've already decided. Remember that there would be a lot of steps to getting everything changed."

Ethan nodded. "I have. I know I want this, but I also want to talk it over with Melanie."

Billy grinned. "You're learning fast. After you talk to her, than come see us and we'll get things started."

* * *

 **Back at Pebble Brook Manor**

The very full mustang pulled into the drive way of the manor. Rocky and Aisha, who were sitting on the front steps waiting for them, looked their way. They both broke into amused grins at what they saw. Connor had seen fit to drop the top of his mustang and in the front seat, Kira sat with Athena in her lap. The dog's was sitting up straight and in canine fashion, her tongue was hanging out.

When the mustang stopped, the doors opened and the dogs piled out first. Athena got a look at Rocky and then whined at Kira who ermeged, covered in dog hair. She knelt down by the dog and rubbed its head, "Hey, Athena, these guys are cool, okay?"

The dog huffed at her and then sat down with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Behind her, Apollo emerged and gave them both a long look. After a reassuring scratch behind the ears, he cautiously approached Rocky and sniffed his offered hand. Then he wagged his tail.

At her brother's cue, Athena walked up to Rocky and sniffed his feet, then she sat back and cocked her head to the side.

Aisha grinned at her. "Goodness, can she get any cuter?"

As if understanding her words, Athena walked over to her and wagged her tail, and then she stood up on her hind legs and 'hugged' Aisha.

The former yellow ranger chuckled and wrapped her arms around the happy German shepherd. "I see you're a hugger! Welcome home, Sweet Girl!"

At the same time, Apollo walked back to his new masters and sat at their feet, with his tongue hanging out. Rocky got up, though he didn't approach.

"Apollo's a great choice, son, but he looks pretty thirsty. You and Autumn better go set his stuff up."

The moment he said that, both dogs got up and wagged their tails friendly as Momma and Junior walked out the door and down the steps. Both boxers approached the new comers. Momma circled the sheperds and sniffed both tails. When she came back around, she stared at them challengingly. In answer, Apollo wuffed softly and licked her chin and lowered his eyes in submission. A moment later, Athena followed her brother's lead and rolled over on her back, showing her belly.

Satisfied that her humans weren't in danger from the strangers, Momma wuffed again and walked back over to Rocky and sat on her hunches.

Now that the confrontation was over, Junior bowed in a posture that asked them to play and then took off running. Moments later, the trio of new friends were off and running.

The humans, who had watched the confrontation, smiled in relief and then began bringing the bags inside. Mama was still the boss and she would help keep the pups in line.

* * *

 **Back at the center**

Conner walked in with Kira at his side. It hadn't taken long to get the dogs settled in and once they'd had a late lunch, they grabbed the go bag that Ethan had forgotten in his haste, and brought it up to the center.

When they walked in, they were shown to the Walker room. They saw the door was open and they walked through doing their best to keep quiet.

Upon entering, they saw Ethan holding a small pink bundle in his arms. The new father gave them a grin when he saw them.

"Hey guys, glad to see you made it!" He said in a half whisper.

"Congrats guys!" Kira said with a big grin as she looked at Melanie who beaming at them. "I'm so sorry we couldn't get here earlier!"

"Hey don't sweat it!" Melanie said. "We heard you added to your own family."

Connor grinned. "Yeah, we weren't expecting it at all, but the little furball won us over."

"He's downplaying it." Kira said shaking her head. "Little Athena had him wrapped around her paw the moment she hugged him."

"Wait, are we talking about a dog or a child?" Melanie asked.

"She's a German shepherd and she gives doggy hugs." Kira explained. She puts her paws on your shoulders and licks your face. She's just big enough to do that. From that moment, she was ours; not to mention that her sibling was also being adopted. The shelter didn't want to split them up."

"But enough about us! We came here to see your baby girl!" Conner said leaning against the vanity.

Melanie looked at Ethan. "You mean your goddaughter, right?"

Connor grinned. "Are you serious about that?"

Ethan grinned. "Yeah! I totally am. If you and Kira are willing, we'd like you guys to be her Godparents; there's no one better suited to the job than you guys. That's also why I named her after you."

Kira looked surprised. "For real?"

Melanie grinned. "Yeah, we did, at least partially. Her middle name is Constance…or Connie for short. We hope that was okay."

Conner was positively beaming. "You bet! I'm completely okay with that."


	6. Plans for the Future

**Greetings everyone! I'm so sorry for the long lapse between updates; college has been hell for me. However, I'm back now and ready to carry on with the next chapter.**

 **Chapter warning: There is a trigger warning for this chapter. The drama is brief but necessary to continue with the story. Proceed with caution.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

 **Mid-August**

Baby Thalia was finally asleep. Ethan had finally convinced Melanie to take off with him for the afternoon. She'd left enough bottles in the fridge to last as long and then had taken off.

Connor watched from the doorway as Kira gently put the baby into the crib. He couldn't ignore the warmth that spread through him as she performed the maternal action; she looked so beautiful doing it. For a moment, he was besieged by the mental image of Kira being a mommy. It wasn't the same as when Kira was babysitting Kayla or being dragged around the costume shop by her.

This was the image of a Kira sitting in a rocking chair, nursing their own baby. A child that was part him and part-.

"Jock, are you okay?"

Connor gave her a deer-in-headlights- look as he was yanked from his private fantasy, which he smoothly covered up with a cocky grin. "Yeah, I'm fine…just watching my beautiful wife…I freely admit that I was admiring the view."

Kira gave him a serious look. "Was it just me, or the fact that I was taking care of a baby?"

Conner knew he was busted. "It doesn't matter what you were doing. You could set me on fire just taking the garbage out."

Kira chuckled and leaned into him. "You are such a smooth talker."

Conner grinned and hugged her tight. "Only when it comes to you."

They were quiet for a few moments and then Kira looked up at Conner. "I just don't think I could do the whole pregnancy thing. It leaves a bad taste in the mouth."

For a moment, Conner wanted to make her statement a dirty joke, but from the look on his wife's face, he kept it to himself. Instead he hugged her tightly. "Why don't we go discuss this in the living room and leave our Goddaughter to her dreams?"

Kira glanced at him looking like she wanted to say something; but instead, she walked out of his arms and grabbed the baby monitor and attached it to her belt loop. She gave Conner a smile that didn't reach her eyes and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

When they were in the living room, Conner sat down and then pulled her into his lap; a moment later he kissed her hair and hugged her to his chest. They sat quietly for a few minutes and then he spoke again.

"Tell me your thoughts on this baby thing. There's nothing in the rule book that says we have to have babies right now."

Kira sighed and rested against his chest. "I don't really know what I feel. The last time I thought I was pregnant wasn't a very happy experience. It was nothing but turmoil and headaches. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to go through that kind of thing again."

Conner sighed and briefly squeezed her closer to him. "Yeah, that whole pregnancy scare thing sucked. But I'd say the circumstances since then have drastically changed. You are married to me, and I love you more than my own life. Think about it, we'd probably be one of the few young parents that could afford to have a baby. I've just added you into the health insurance policy. We have a place to live and we're not strapped for cash. We could literally do anything we want…provided that some evil villain doesn't try to take over Earth…again."

Kira sighed in his arms. "You sound like you really have given the whole parenting thing some thought. Is being a daddy something you really want?"

Connor kissed her hair and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "I'd be lying if I said I'd not given it some thought. During the pregnancy scare, back when we had that camping trip and the guys were talking about fatherhood, I got this picture in my head: a little boy that was half me and half you, kicking a soccer ball around. He dribbled it down the field and scored a goal. He turned around and looked at me, and I felt so proud." He paused and kissed her hair again. "This isn't a call to arms, if you don't feel like you're ready for it, then we can wait. If our hypothetical child is anything like me, it's going to take both of us to raise it."

Kira laughed lightly. "I don't doubt it. I just would rather focus on settling down. Buying a house should come before those miniature Hellions."

Conner chuckled and squeezed his wife again. "Just promise me that you'll be open and honest when you want to try for one of those hellions, okay?"

Kira shifted in his lap and kissed his lips. "I will, I promise."

* * *

 **Angel Grove Mall**

Kyle stood alone in the middle of the mall. He looked up ahead and saw the **_Gilded Rose_** jewelry shop. For those whose tastes in jewelry differed from what the mainstream stores offered, this was the place to be.

Today was dress day for the girls; Autumn's Sweet Sixteenth birthday was a month away and Tanya along with Kimberly and Kat had tagged along for the day. He'd come along as well, saying that he had some shopping to do alone. Adam had given him a long look but had said nothing. It was almost as if he knew what he was about to do.

They had all ridden to the mall in the **_Carlita_**. The moment they'd entered the mall, he'd quietly slipped away. When they were all gone, he'd made his way to this shop.

His dad was so busy at home with his mom and his new little brother, that he'd for the most part been left to his own devices. He'd quietly liquidated his game collection along with his Xbox and controllers. Over the months since the attack, he'd found himself losing any interest in gaming. The cash he'd earned from those exchanges were safely on a separate cash card that his dad knew nothing about.

Today was a big sale at _**The Gilded Rose**_. All jewelry was half off and that would serve his purpose perfectly. He took a deep breath and entered the shop.

"Welcome to my shop, young man. What can I help you with today?"

* * *

Leif had quietly slipped away from Alma's the second the ladies were occupied. Alma had given him the day off if he assisted her in opening the shop for the day. When the time came to close, he'd be back.

He knew what his best friend up to and he hurried over to be with him for this important purchase. He found Kyle at the jewelry counter looking at a selection of small rings.

"Hey Kyle. I got here as fast as I could. How goes the ring hunting?"

Kyle looked at him startled but recovered smoothly. "Nothing really pops out to me just yet."

"Well, this is the best place for finding promise rings, this is where I bought Sapphire's ring."

"And how did she like her ring?" Winter said, breaking into the conversation.

Winter was the owner of the shop, she had very pale skin and dark purple hair that was arranged in a braided fashion.

Leif broke into a grin. "She loved it and she accepted my oath." Kyle found his grin to be contagious as his friend looked at him and then at the proprietress. "That's what I'm here for. I want to find the perfect promise ring for Autumn."

Winter grinned at Leif. "Ah, this is the new friend you were talking about." She looked Kyle over. "Well, if you are willing to wait a few days, we do customized rings. My husband is a metal worker and we can personally design your ring like we did for Sapphire's. I don't have a meeting for an hour; if you have time, we can look through our catalog."

"Doesn't that cost extra? I don't think I have enough for a customized ring."

"We can work with you, we're not high priced like the main stream shops. It won't cost nearly as much as it would at places like Kay's and Tiffanies. I'm the owner of this shop, and I can charge whatever I like."

"If I were you, I'd go along with it." Said a new voice. "My dark beauty is a hopeless romantic. She loves it when she can make personalized rings." A dark-skinned man that could pass for a wrestler walked up behind his wife and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I have always felt that the promise ring is more important than even the engagement ring. It's a physical representation of your intentions to marry sometime in the future. This is something that she's going to show off with pride. It shouldn't be just any ring."

Kyle felt conflicted, he didn't want charity but he really wanted to give her a ring to be proud of…the tough guy made an excellent point. He hated charity, but for his girl, he'd do it.

"Ok, show me the catalogue."

Winter grinned. "Right this way."

* * *

 **One hour later**

Kyle walked out of the store with a grin on his face. The order for the ring had been placed and in about a week and a half, the ring would be finished and he'd be back to pick it up.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face!

"Oh, wow, look at this. Kyle and his boyfriend are buying jewelry together. How cute can you guys get?"

Before Kyle could even react, something knocked him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't breathe; he laid his head on the floor and fought to keep calm.

Meanwhile, Leif stepped between his bro and the bullies…bullies he knew too well. They were, after all the same guys who attacked him before. Only this time, he felt no terror or dread…only anger. The only thing that kept him from reacting in anger was the fact that his best friend was still down for the count and he needed to keep their attention on himself.

Yes, the anger was still there…and he decided to let it out to play.

He let out an evil sounding chuckle. "Ah, there you guys are. The three douchebags of Angel Grove. Hey there, Nick the Dick, so glad to see that you got finally got over your Crab infestation."

Kyle lifted his head as sweet air finally began to fill his lungs. He could see from his position on the ground, that Nick Steward was standing there…the idiot who broke his girlfriend's heart and humiliated her…he had not expected to see him there,

He struggled to get to his feet.

"This is a sad state, isn't it? The mighty Kyle De Santos needs the gothic pussy to protect him... that's pretty pathetic."

Leif rolled his eyes. "Nope, you're thinking of the Emo's. I'm a goth, it's not the same thing. Kyle's my best friend and a badass, he really doesn't need me to protect him, but I'll happily be his backup. However, if you want to talk about being pathetic, let's talk about you guys and the fact that you felt the need to take the cheap shot to take my bro down. Attacking him from behind is the way of the coward. That's what you guys are, right? Except for Nick of course, he's just the tool."

Nick sneered at him and walked towards him. Leif stood his ground and maintained eye contact.

"Do your worst, Fuckboy. I can take anything you dish out."

"Don't even think about it, Nick." Kyle said, having finally gotten to his feet. "Your fight is with me." He walked around the goth and stood straight and tall in front of Nick. "I should kick your ass for the way you treated my girlfriend."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I only asked her out because she was literally the only girl who didn't have a date, I hated getting the left-over slop, but only a pathetic loser would show up to a dance alone.

And Kyle saw red. He'd been trying to be cool, calm and collected, but those cruel words caused the last restrains on his inner rage monster to snap apart. He lashed out and his fist connected with the boy's face. Nick stumbled backwards and fell, covering his nose which had started to bleed.

The sickening crack wasn't enough for Kyle. He was in full beast mode as he stalked over to wear his adversary sat and was about to stomp him into the ground, when suddenly strong arms wrapped around his midsection and held him fast.

"Easy, Kyle. You've made your point." Adam's voice said soothingly. "Put the rage away. He's not worth it."

The words fell on deaf ears. "You didn't hear what this _Pendejo_ said about my Corazon! He'll pay for what he called her!"

"Not by you, he won't. I know what you're feeling and I understand this completely, but this is not the place or way to deal with him; not a low life bully like him. My daughter is on the way here, the last thing I want is for her to see this side of you. You are a much better man than he is. Just walk away."

These last words pierced the cloud of rage. He stopped fighting Adam's grip and when Adam let him go, he stalked off, going off towards the men's bathroom. He didn't know why he went there, but it seemed like the only place to find a temporary solace.

Adam looked down at the bullies "You guys have exactly ten seconds to scram before I call the authorities to deal with you." Then he looked at Nick who was on the ground. "And you…if I ever hear of you slandering my daughter again, you'll answer directly to me. I can make your life a living hell. I'm a real ninja and there will be no place to hide where I can't find you. Am I understood?"

Nick could only nod as he got to his feet. He walked away covering in the opposite direction that Kyle had gone.

He narrowly missed running into Autumn and the other women. Tanya looked at her husband anxiously.

Seeing Nick's bloody nose, Autumn looked to her father who was standing next to Leif. She rushed towards them.

"Dad, where's Kyle?" she asked in a worried tone.

Adam grimaced. "There was a confrontation…I'm not even completely sure how it started."

"They attacked him. We were just hanging out and they came after him. The douche squad knocked him down, I was able to distract them for a few minutes, but then Nick opened his mouth and called you something, I won't dare to repeat it, out of respect for you…but Kyle walked off towards the bathrooms, I think."

Autumn's face took on a stormy countenance and without another word being said, she took off after him.

* * *

Kyle didn't make it to the bathroom. It had been his first inclination, but the moment he walked in, he found himself back in the locker room. He could still feel that knife slicing his arm up…

"Kyle?"

 _The voice sounded weird to him. He knew that voice from somewhere…._

"Kyle, I'm right here, you're safe now…"

 _No, he wasn't…his arm was being sliced up…Got to escape! I'm not safe here…._

"Kyle De Santos, Snap out of it!"

His eyes flew open and he noticed for the first time that he was sitting on the ground next to the men's room. He looked wide-eyed into the concerned face of his girlfriend. She was straddling his lap and holding his shaking hands tightly in her own.

His chest felt so tight! He couldn't breathe! _Why can't I breathe?_

"You're having a panic attack. I need you to close your eyes and take a deep breath."

His head felt so cloudy, but he slowly did so and took a couple of deep breathes, just like he'd been told to do. After a few minutes, his chest loosened up a bit.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Autumn hadn't moved. She was still watching him closely.

He felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He leaned forward and felt her arms wrap around him. He let out a breath and let her hold him, not caring about the people staring at him.

When he felt calm again, he looked at his girlfriend and then leaned in again, this time kissing her fully. They'd shared pecks before, but this kiss was different than before. It was on a whole other level. He relished in it and pulled her closer to him.

When they parted, he looked up and felt eyes on him. There stood Adam with an unreadable expression.

Kyle looked back at Autumn. "We're busted."

Autumn got up, straightened her shirt and stood her ground. "Leave him alone Dad, he needed me!"

Adam was taken back by the way his daughter stared him down. Like a fierce lioness protecting her mate. He could even feel some latent power emanating from her.

Adam knew the truth in that moment and he held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, stand down. I'm on your side, okay?"

Looking satisfied, Autumn stood next to her boyfriend as her dad knelt down infront of him.

"I'm going to give you a free pass on this little moment, but we _do_ need to talk."

* * *

 **So, what are your thoughts on this? Feel free to leave me a comment in the box below! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Soul Fusion

**Greetings! I hope everyone had a happy holiday season with as little family drama as possible!**

 **It's been a while but I'm back. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me. Things have been rough for reasons I won't go into. It's taken me a while to figure out how to approach this subject matter the right way.**

 **Now that I'm in a much better place (mentally at least) I have a better idea on where this fic will go. I'm hoping to post more often and at the same time, I'm working on the PDF for Christmas to Remember.**

 **I'm issuing a minor sensitive subject warning for the brief mention of rape in this chapter. You have been warned!**

 **I think that is about it for now. I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 _ **Phados 1995**_

 _It was so dark out that night; on Phados, there was no pollution any kind. The atmosphere around him was so quiet and peaceful._

 _Mere hours ago, their lives as Power Rangers changed. Before, they only had their powers through the connection with the Morphing Grid. Now, the full power of the Ninjetti flowed through them._

 _They had come here to find new powers because Ivan Ooze destroyed the old ones._

 _Adam had been prepared to take on new powers, but not for this. About an hour after the new powers settled in, Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky and Aisha had begun to behave… oddly._

 _Dulcea and her mate had given them good food to eat; it would help them recover from all they'd been through. His stomach was satisfied and his spirit, for now, was at peace._

 _At the moment, Adam was simply resting and meditating on a cliff that overlooked the ocean when he heard a soft feminine moan. He didn't know if it was Aisha or Kimberly- truthfully, he didn't want to know. After hearing the answering moan, he shook his head and did his best to block the erotic noises out. However, several minutes later, his curiosity got the best of him. He got up from the ledge and turned towards the ruins._

 _Kimberly and Tommy were not to be found. Rocky and Aisha were sitting off in a dark corner and she was straddling his lap._

 _Yeah, he knew what was coming. Having seen a little porn in his teen years, he wasn't naïve to their activities, however, he really didn't want to witness anything else. Turning back to the ocean, he did his best to ignore what he knew was going on. Instead, he turned back to the water and tried to focus his mind on communing with his frog spirit. Moments later, Billy joined him._

" _Is there such thing as a fifth or a sixth wheel?" He asked. "'Cause that's what it feels like."_

 _Adam couldn't hold back the chuckle. "Yeah, there is. I've known about my two best friends for over a year now. That's how long it's been since I dared to hang out with them for movie night."_

" _I must admit that I'm curious about this planet's effect on intercourse; it seems so intense right now. I didn't see much, but I noticed that both Tommy and Rocky were shaking. It seemed almost like there was so much power that they couldn't keep it inside them. I'm no voyeur, but I would like to know if this is something I'll experience when I finally find my mate."_

 _Adam looked at him in surprise. "Your mate?"_

Billy sat down on the ledge next to him before he answered him. " _Yeah, believe it or not, I do desire my other half. I've dated a few girls in my teen years, but none of them seemed 'right' for me. Nothing that makes me want to take things further…to go from dating to mating."_

 _Suddenly a womanly voice was heard. He knew instantly that it was Dulcea. They turned their heads and saw that she was kneeling before his two best friends. Adam zeroed in on Rocky. He was definitely shaking, and Aisha was right there with him. She seemed to grip his waist as they both walked behind the warriors._

 _Minutes passed and finally things were quiet and peaceful._

 _Finally, they both heard their names. He turned his head and saw Dulcea and her mate beckoning to them. Cayden, the power male, was dressed in only a thick green wrap and his arms bore beaded cuffs. His thick black hair was bound back behind his neck and his countenance was calm and slightly amused. Once they joined them in the ruins, they all sat around the fire…and then the questions started._

" _Dulcea, what is going on with our friends? I mean, I knew they were active, but this seems to be happening on a more extreme level."_

" _Their souls are fused. I could see it the moment their Ninjetti spirits were awakened. Tommy to Kim and Rocky to Aisha. They were of one heart before this, but what happened tonight bound them to their mates."_

" _That sounds so primal." Adam said looking concerned._

" _It might seem that way to those that aren't accustomed to our ways here." Said Cayden. "It's been over a millennium since the day we were bound. We had become one a while before that, and had mated in secret. But, when the day came that our own spirits were awakened, a whole new part of us opened up and I was filled with a sudden, fierce longing for Duclea. I had to have her, to be inside her. I shook much of the same way your friends did. It took many hours of fierce mating before the urges died down. Afterwards, we were both ravenous for food and as was expected, while she slept I hunted for the largest prey I could find and cooked it just like she liked it. When our bellies were full, and we were satisfied, we mated again, though it wasn't as intense as the last time."_

 _Dulcea lowered her eyes as she took up the narrative. "On the day that Ivan ooze attacked, our people were massacred. Only 6 of us remained and I was inconsolable, and angry. When Cayden tried to sooth me I was violent with him. The sex was rough between us and I hated myself for it. His body has never been the same."_

 _Cayden shook his head and kissed Dulcea's cheek. "There really was no need for her to feel guilty about anything. Her body was magnificent in its raw power, she worked me over good and I loved every minute of it. I can only surmise that your friends felt the same way after losing your earth power." He paused and then looked at them seriously. "Tell us what happened before you came here."_

" _Zordon is dying and Ivan Ooze is threatening our world. The defeat was humiliating; Rocky, Aisha and I have only been power rangers for about a year."_

" _Kimberly's been through the ringer and we've all become a close-knit group;" Billy added. "Zordon has become a sort of father figure to her. He could be dead for all we know and that is heavily weighing on our minds. If he dies than we've got no mentor to guide us. We'll be completely alone when we get back."_

 _Duclea nodded in understanding. "A traumatic event combined with the release of the ninjetti power coupled with a soul fusion. That would be more than enough to cause what is going on with the others."_

" _Is that what is in store when we find our mates? Will it be that powerful?" Adam asked._

 _Cayden gave them a long look. "It's a big possibility, though expect it to be muted with a non ninjetti. It would also only be on your part. When you do find a mate, and if something traumatic should happen, your emotions combined with ninjetti power could lead to something every intense. I would advise that you warn them far in advance…that way, if the event should happen, she'll be ready for you."_

 _ **Three years later**_

 _Adam was just coming out of bathroom of the Dojo. Today had been their grand reopening of the Angel Grove Dojo. A couple of years before, the owner had died in a car accident and the offspring of the aging master didn't really care enough to keep the business going. It was a sad day for the city._

 _It had taken a while for their team to raise the money to get this dojo up and running again and today's festivities had been the culmination of their efforts. They'd successfully bought the place from the children of the former owner and had worked their asses off to fix it up and make it their own._

 _Classes would start the next week and they would all be ready for the arrival of students; both old and new._

 _Adam was in high spirits as he rounded the corner but that happy feeling stopped when he heard Tanya gasping and crying out. He rushed towards the main room and saw Shawn straddling her on the mats. Her underthings were on the floor and her skirt was hiked up. Tanya was completely exposed to him. Her private areas; that only his eyes had seen were being violated. Instantaneously, rage flooded his system and he blitzed Shawn. He wasn't too sure what happened after that, but the next thing he knew, he was being thrown into a shower and cold water was raining down on him._

 _After several minutes, the water was turned off and Adam looked up to see the concerned face of his friends._

" _What happened? Where's Tanya?"_

 _Tommy raised his eyebrow at him and he looked at Rocky. "You totally beat the mess out of Shawn. He took off once we separated you guys. Tanya is being examined by a medic, but she's fine. We threw you in here to cool you down. You were in beast mode, which kind of shocks me."_

" _He was attacking my mate! I heard her screaming for me!"_

 _Tommy nodded and held out a towel to him. "Get dried off and I'll go find your duffle bag. It should still have your fancier clothes from earlier."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"You okay, Bro?"

Adam opened his eyes to see Rocky looking at him in concern. He'd been sitting in the dojo for about an hour since they'd come home from the mall. The whole confrontation, especially the way his daughter had reacted afterwards, had shaken him up.

"I don't know right now." He paused and looked at his best friend. "That night, back on Phados…what was it like when you guys…mated. I don't want to naughty details.."

Rocky sat down in front of him. "It was intense, and I was drunk with need for my mate. I couldn't have stopped, even if I wanted to. I can only be glad that it wasn't our first time, I really could have hurt her."

Adam nodded.

"I can see it all over your face, you're worried about the kids."

Adam nodded again. "When I found them after the fight, I tired to break up their little smooch fest. Autumn turned on me and gave me a warning snarl. She looked ready to defend Kyle…like he was her mate. It scared me a little bit."

Kind of like you did that night when Shawn attacked your Tanya. You nearly destroyed him."

"I wanted to." Adam said softly. "He was trying to take what was mine. I was protecting her."

"And that's exactly what Autumn was doing for her mate."

Adam inhaled sharply and looked up at Rocky.

He was nodding solemnly. "I've seen it for a while now. Their souls are fused."

Adam sighed heavily and hung his head. "Yeah, I know."

They were quiet for a few moments and then Rocky blew out a breath. "So, what do we want to do about this?"

Adam shrugged. "I doubt there is much we can do; not if this is a Ninjetti thing."

"What's a Ninjetti thing? Tommy asked as he and Billy entered the Dojo. As they sat down on the floor mats, Rocky explained everything.

"Well, it's not like we didn't think something would come of our trip to Phados." Tommy said. "I remember discussing things when we found out that you and Aisha were expecting and then again after my daughter released that Dragon spirit during the confrontation."

"I concur." Billy said. "The same thing happened to Fabian. I believe the real question now, is not _if_ they inherited some measure of our power, but how much. If their souls are indeed fused, then I can only surmise that the same would hold true for the rest of our children."

They were all quiet again for a few minutes and then Tommy spoke up again. "This time, you two are the leaders. I don't like to think of Kayla growing up and dating one day, but it's going to happen no matter how I try to prevent it." He paused seeing Rocky's smirk and then continued. "Whatever you guys decide to do, we'll be watching to see how it works."

Rocky nodded sobering up quickly. "We better come up with a game plan fast." He paused and looked at Adam. "Kyle sold his gaming equipment, and Autumn's sweet 16 is coming up. I'd bet nearly anything that he's bought something shiny and expensive to present to her."

Adam huffed. "Yeah, and that fight took place outside that alternative jewelry shop. I'd be shocked if he didn't buy her something pretty from there." He paused and looked at his best friend. "I'm still holding him to the oath."

"And he'll keep it." Rocky answered with certainty." I think the first step we should take is to speak to our kids separately, open forum style and explain to them how important it is that they not start rounding bases until they are of age and ready for it."

Adam looked at him sharply. "Of age and married. I know it's hypocritical of me to expect that, but I think in this case, it's best to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Well, if that's the case then you better start a wedding fund."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

* * *

Autumn was sitting on the porch swing when she saw her father coming towards her. Kyle was currently resting in his room after the altercation at the mall.

She looked at him, feeling a sense of trepidation.

He paused and gave her a once over before sitting down next to her. They were both quiet for a moment and then Autumn blurted out, "I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have behaved like that. How much trouble am I in?"

Adam shook his head. "None. And there is nothing to forgive."

Autumn looked up at him in confusion.

"What you did is natural. He's your mate and back at the mall, he was in a very vulnerable state. If I'm honest, I kind of saw this coming ever since the Christmas dance."

"Dad, I don't understand why I feel this way. Is this a power ranger thing?"

Adam grimaced and looked at her. "Kind of; it's a long story. But before I begin, I want this conversation to be an open forum. You can ask me anything and it doesn't matter how awkward the questions get. I'll answer them to the best of my ability." He paused and then gave her a serious look. "It all goes back to that time when Ivan Ooze was attacking Angel Grove…"

* * *

Rocky walked up to his son's room and tapped lightly on the door. He had stopped by the kitchen on the way up and grabbed a cold bottle of water and had made his son's favorite sandwich. That was one of the few similarities he shared with his son, they were always hungry.

He tapped on the door to his son's room again and heard a soft reply. Opening the door, he saw his son laying on the bed with one leg hanging off the side. When he entered, his son sat up, looking a little rough. However, his eyes brightened a bit when he saw the food.

Rocky sat down on the bed and handed over the sandwich. He watched as his son chowed down for a moment before he spoke. "So, today wasn't the smoothest ever. I know all about the fight from Adam, but I'm more concerned about what happened after that." Rocky paused. "You and I have always been pretty open about things and I'm sure hoping that continues now that things between you and Autumn have become a little more serious.

Kyle choked on his sandwich and Rocky reached over to slap his back. "Easy, son." He waited until the coughs died down and then handed over the water. This time he stayed silent until the moment passed.

"You should know that you're not in trouble for getting into the fight. I know that it was a sneak attack and you were defending yourself."

"They blitzed me, Dad. It was those jerks from school. They were talking smack about Autumn. I just couldn't let them get away with it. She's my…" Kyle paused, trying to find the words.

"Mate." Rocky finished softly.

Kyle looked up at him in shock. _Was his dad a mind reader now?_

Rocky sighed and looked down at his lap and then up at his son. "Yeah, I can see it all over your face. You don't have to protest or deny it. I'm not going to interfere with your relationship to her. It's what I came up here to discuss with you."

Kyle took a swig of his water and gave his dad a puzzled look. "I haven't forgotten the oath, Dad. I know we shouldn't have made out like that, but it felt as I couldn't stop myself."

Rocky smirked and shook his head. "I get it, Son. There is a reason for all that…and I'm not referring to teenage hormones. It's something you inherited from your mother and I."

"That's pretty cryptic, Dad."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm trying to put this into words that won't get too awkward for the both of us."

Kyle cocked his head at his father. "What's that supposed to mean. Please, don't let this be like our talk about the birds and the bees."

Rocky chuckled. "Sorry, but this is actually an extension of the sex talk. I told you about all that and then some, but this is something…more." He took a deep breathe and continued, looking his son in the eye.

"This a soul fusion thing. Before you even acknowledged your feelings for each other, your souls recognized each other as mates. The same thing happened to your mother and I, though it took something traumatizing to make it really happen. I was head over heels in love with your mother and we'd…" Rocky paused searching for the right words.

"Hooked up?" Kyle said softly.

Rocky sighed. "Yeah, for over a year before we even came to Angel Grove. When we got to Phados and Dulcea helped us unlock our Ninjetti powers, something happened. I'm not sure there is a viable description for it. But it's like something inside me was unleashed and the same thing happened to your mother. I felt so warm inside and there was an intense desire for your mother. I won't make things anymore awkward by expounding on that. We didn't come up for air till the next morning."

"Um, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are heading that way too. Your souls are fused together and the trauma you both experienced only served to amp things up. The only reason you guys haven't experienced the same intense need is because you guys both have your v-cards intact."

Instantly Kyle starting blushing. Rocky pretended to ignore it.

"I won't interfere too much in you guys' relationship. But I need to warn you to not take that final step until you guys are married if you can help it at all. Before I came up here, I talked to Adam and he's still holding you to that oath you took. We both want you guys to wait until your honeymoon before you round home plate. I know it sounds hypocritical, but I know from experience that the first time is intense and to avoid causing potential harm to Autumn on her first time."

"You're talking about rape! Do you really think I'd do that to Autumn!" Kyle said getting just a little angry. "I love her!"

Rocky nodded looking completely calm. "I know you wouldn't. You're a good man, but when that time comes, the hunger will be so intense that you might not be able to stop once things get started."

That stopped Kyle in his tracks.

Rocky continued softly. "I know you love her and that when the time comes, you will make sure that she's on the same page as you and that she's ready to take that same step as you are."

Kyle was quiet for a few moments and then he exhaled softly. "Ok, I will. Are we done, with this…now?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, we're done." He paused and looked at his son again. "If you are planning to officially ask her out, then you should do the honorable thing and ask her dad for permission and I am giving him license to rake you over the coals so I suggest doing it over a steak dinner and a nice restaurant. It will be good practice for later down the road when you are ready to ask for her hand."

Rocky looked at his son's shocked face. He smirked and then walked out the door feeling pleased with himself.

When he got to the main floor, he saw the women all sitting around the coffee table. Aisha raised a brow at him.

"So, how did it go?"

Rocky took her in his arms. "I think it went surprisingly well. Things might be a little awkward for a while but I'll live."

Aisha shook her head at him. "You are _so_ lucky you're cute, Ape-Boy."

* * *

 **So, how did you like this? Please leave a nice review for me!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Awkwardness

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. It took longer than I thought it would because of RL and the Valentine's day fic, I just posted a few days ago. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Awkward.

That was how things were the night before.

At dinner, things were awkward; the night before was the first time in months that they had not shared the pull-out couch in the kiddie area.

Instead, Kyle had retreated to his room without even a smile directed her way. When Autumn had walked up the stairs, she found Apollo whining at the door. When she approached, he gave her a pitiful look. She knelt and scratched him behind the ears.

"I know Buddy, why not come to bed with me? I guess it's just you and me tonight." He whined some more but soon was cuddled up next to her under the covers.

It was a struggle for her to fall asleep. She did everything she'd been taught to do, mainly, meditation. She spent about 5 minutes doing breathing exercises and finally she'd found her calm center.

Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep; however, that didn't last long. About an hour later, she suddenly sat up in her bed with a gasp. Her heart was racing, and she quickly scanned the room for intruders. Apollo lifted his head to look at her and sat up, licking her face.

But the room was quiet and only the moon's soft glow provided any illumination for her.

She closed her eyes and took a few more minutes to steady her heart and breathing. This was one of those moments she was glad her dad had insisted on teaching her these exercises before learning to throw a single punch. It allowed her to keep a cool head in most circumstances. That incident at the school was the first time in a while that she lost her calm center.

She remained in this calm state for many minutes, and that's all it took for her to understand what was going on.

She wasn't the restless one; It was Kyle.

After pulling on her robe and slippers, she went down the hall and stopped at Kyle's door. Inside, she heard noises; he was moaning in his sleep and it was her name she heard. She could hear his sheets rustling and that was what clued her in. When they slept in the same bed, he slept like a log and with an arm thrown over her waist. He didn't grope her, but in his subconscious state, he was claiming her. She understood now, why that was.

She reached for the door knob, but at the last moment, she let go. No, it wouldn't be honorable to invade his sanctuary. She sighed and rested her forehead against his door and then reluctantly, went back to her own room with her furry shadow behind her.

Needless to say, she didn't sleep well.

When the morning came, she hurried to shower and get dressed. She was impatient to get to her mate, so she only combed through her damp locks and threw it up in a messy bun. Then she went in search of him.

She found Kyle in the kitchen and cooking up a storm. He was wearing a black tank top and his track pants. His hair was a mess and even from the entrance way, she could see how strung out he was.

At the moment, he was mixing up some batter; most likely for his signature chocolate chip waffles. His hands were shaking, and his eyes looked tired.

"Kyle?"

He gasped, dropping the spoon into the batter bowl. His head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Autumn!"

"Yeah, Phoenix. It's me." She said crossing her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I slept fine."

She shook her head. "Yeah right. I know you didn't sleep any better than I did."

Her boyfriend swallowed. "What?" How would you know? We slept in different rooms."

"Because we're _One_ , Kyle! Our souls are fused, and I could feel through our link, how much you _didn't_ sleep. I walked to your door and I could hear you calling for me. You left Apollo whining at the door!"

At those words, he deflated and rested his elbows on the countertop. A moment later he rested his head in his hands.

Autumn's heart contracted as she saw this and immediately walked over to his side and carefully put the mixing bowl aside and put an arm around his shoulders.

He shuddered at her touch.

"I love you, Kyle," she whispered in his ear. He looked up at her slowly and found himself leaning in for a kiss. To his surprise, she didn't close in on him.

"No, Kyle I'm not kissing you until we clear the air between us." Autumn said, suddenly feeling bold. "The both of us need to lay our cards out on the table. We are one if only in spirit, one day when we are older we'll marry….have….sex." She trailed off blushing.

Kyle grinned momentarily. "Yeah." It didn't last as the thought of the two of them together that way was suddenly colored by his personal fear.

Autumn felt it too; she took his hand in hers. "Hey, we have a long way to go before we get to that point."

Kyle sighed. "I know we do. It's just I'm scared that I'll hurt you when we do get to that point. I have so much rage inside of me; what if it spills over onto you and I lose control?"

"I don't think we're talking about sex anymore." Autumn said softly. "This is something else."

Kyle could only nod. "When that fight happened in the mall, I snapped into beast mode and I wanted to kill that jerk! What if you had been near by trying to stop me and I injured you?"

Autumn could feel the despair and fear and decided that enough was enough.

"As if!"

Kyle gave her an odd look.

"Do you really think I'd allow you to injure me? Even by accident?"

He was giving her a strange look.

Autumn drew herself up and gave him a fierce look. "You're forgetting that I'm a fighter and your equal in every possible way. We've been sparring for years and I know your every move; if that doesn't convince you, then know that I can sense your moods. I'm literally the only person who would know the moment you snapped; if we work together, we can find a way to soothe your rages before they get you in trouble."

Kyle was speechless for a moment and he looked into her eyes. "You really we think we can do that?"

Autumn nodded. "Now, how about we finish making these waffles. I'm in the mood for chocolate."

Kyle grinned at her and this time when he leaned in, she didn't pull away. Their lips met in a sweet kiss…one that didn't last long.

"Alright kids, break it up." Rocky said as he walked into the kitchen with Aisha behind him. In her arms was his little brother Rowan; his little belly was full, and he was a happy little boy.

A few minutes later, Adam and Tanya joined them.

Once the waffles were finished and everyone had filled their plates, Rocky spoke up again.

"So, I got a call a few minutes ago from your new principle. We've got a meeting today with Principle Matthews. As we agreed to at your birthday party, we're having the meeting at the Dojo. It involves both of you, so I want you both to go get ready. We'll handle the cleanup here, but go ahead and pack your Gi, I'm thinking that you'll need a spar before the meeting, it's good for calming the nerves."

Hearing this, Kyle felt a twinge of fear in his heart. A moment later, Autumn slipped her hand into his and gently led him away to the stairs. Once they were up on the kid's floor, Kyle leaned against the nearest wall and exhaled softly.

Autumn was right there, and she wrapped her arms around his mid-section. "Hey, it's going to be okay; we're doing this together."

Kyle nodded and looked down into her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."

I love you too, you know. I can give you a free pass for today; our parents did kind of broadside us."

Kyle grinned down at her. "It was hell sleeping alone, last night. I don't want to repeat that again. Maybe after the meeting today, I can catch up on some sleep."

"I'll be there with you. I have a feeling this thing is gonna tire us both out."

"I can't wait." Kyle said with a mischievous grin on his face. The moment of levity vanished when his face reddened as he realized what he'd just implied.

Autumn only chuckled and pecked his lips. "Its okay, Mi Amore." When she rolled her r's Kyle's eyes widened.

"Hey, we better go get ready. We don't want our parents to become suspicious."

Kyle could only nod as he gulped air…a moment later, he nodded at her and then hurried to his bedroom and locked the door. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out another set of clothes, when that was done, he looked at himself in the mirror that was next to his dresser.

His body was such a freaking traitor. He gave himself a stern look, "Kyle De Santos, you made a vow and you're going to keep to it!"

Then he turned his back on it and hurried into his clothes, there was no point really to showering now. not if he was going to be working out at the Dojo. The only thing he really did is wet his hair and then comb it into submission.

He grabbed his Gi and put it into his duffle bag along with a pair of compression shorts. When at last he was completely ready, he walked out the door. He paused and looked back at his bo staff he kept on the wall. He'd been trained in it, but it had been some time since he practiced with it. He picked it up and carried it with him down the stairs and to the living room.

His father and Adam were just sitting at the table in their own work out clothing. Rocky looked up at him noticing the bo in his hands. Hey, did you decide to take up the staff again?"

Kyle nodded, not looking in Uncle Adam's direction. "Yeah, I want to give it a try again. This is not the time to spar with my girlfriend." When his dad nodded, Kyle walked out of the room muttering, "It's the only stick I have full control over."

Adam had been taking a sip of his water. However, hearing the teenager's words, he immediately choked on the water and started coughing hard. Rocky couldn't hold back the chuckle as he pounded his best friend's back.

When Autumn came down later, she didn't miss the weird look her father was giving her.

"What?" She asked him in confusion.

Adam exhaled softly. "Nothing. I'm guessing you want to practice with your Katana?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

Adam sighed closing his eyes. "Yeah, let me go get my blades."

Rocky smiled at her, "Come on, I think your dad needs a few minutes to regain his composure."

* * *

 **At the Dojo**

When they walked in the door, the last class was in session. It was the beginner's class and Sensei Jason was demonstrating a basic karate form and Connor and Kira were walking among the students gently correcting stances. The moment the new group walked in, the class came to a stand still and Jason acknowledged them with a bow.

They bowed back though one young girl in the back row was distractedly looking at Autumn with a hero worship like gaze. Autumn only smiled back and Connor gently tapped the young girl on the shoulder, she grinned up at him and then turned back to the lesson.

Autumn knew the young girl, really, it was impossible not to. Abigail was the tallest girl in her class; she had the prettiest green eyes and her blonde hair was always braided in the french style. She was always drawing in her sketchbook before class. Everytime the young girl looked at her, it was always in hero worship.

A moment later, as the class continued, Autumn turned and headed for the locker room.

* * *

About an hour later, Principle Matthews walked in the door. This time, he was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a polo shirt with the Us Marine Corps symbol on the breast pocket along with basic loafers. Tanya and Aisha looked up at him as he came in. He took his baseball hat off and waved at them.

"I hope I'm not late; I'm Levi Matthews. Your husbands invited me here."

Tanya got up as Aisha was on the phone. In the corner of the room, baby Rowan slept like a log.

"Nope, you're right on time, Mr. Matthews." After shaking hands, she continued. "If you come with me, everyone's in the back."

This is a nice set up you have here. Do you teach all levels of martial arts?"

Tanya nodded. We do all the basics, but at the same time, we're also working on our own skills. Once a month we do a class on self-defense solely for women."

By then, they had reached the back where the teenagers were sparring with their respective fathers.

When they entered, everyone stopped what they were doing. Adam and Autumn lowered their blades and bowed to each other.

Now with the sparring at an end, Kyle walked to the shelf on the wall and pulled down a few towels. He handed them out while Rocky got a few bottles of water from the mini fridge and handed them to everyone, saving the last one for the new principle.

When that was done, Kyle sat on the mat next to Autumn who automatically curled up to his side.

When they were all seated, Rocky spoke up. "Welcome to our Dojo. I'm glad you could make it."

The new principle nodded. "I'm not on the clock, so to speak, so we don't need to be formal. Right now, I'm just Levi."

Rocky nodded. "Then I'm just Rocky De Santos, Kyle's father and I'm really concerned about the idea of my son returning to the school after what happened."

Levi nodded as he took a sip of water. "And that's why I'm not here in official capacity. What we discuss here, is completely off the record. I sincerely believe in kids getting the best education possible. This is your party tonight since you chose the location. Please don't gloss over anything."

Rocky nodded. "That's the plan." He paused looking at his son. "I'm sure you've been briefed about the almost takeover by the klan. They were gunning for us and when we didn't back down from their bullying, they went after our kids."

Kyle took a shaky breath and then rolled up his sleve to show them his forearm. "The…my attacker carved up my arm. I got some ink to cover it up, but the jerk carved a swastika and some other racist symbols into my arm. I would have bled out if not for my friends who kept me stable until help arrived."

Autumn hugged him close and kissed his cheek. Immediately he relaxed.

Rocky pulled out his cellphone and clicked on the picture the doctor showed him. When he finally made it to the Emergency Room, the doctors took a lot of photo evidence. He told me that whoever the culprit was, he knew exactly where to slice to ensure a bleed out. He lost a lot of blood that night."

"That cut looks crazy deep. It's a miracle that he survived."

Rocky looked like he wanted to say something but instead he bit his lip. Levi noticed. "Hey, if you have some more information to share, now's a good time."

"No, we took solemn oaths to keep our identities a secret."

"If you're talking about your alter egos, I already knew about it."

At their shocked looks, he shrugged. "You have friends in the FBI; they briefed me on everything. I'm not going to squeal on you, but I _do_ want to help you. Between you and me, they are embarrassed that they didn't catch on to what was happening here. This is their way of making up for what happened to you. I also have to answer to the school board, but I do have some room and influence to help the both of you transition back into school. The crux of this is that I also have to answer to the school board, so I can't be obvious about this, but whatever you need within reason, I can make happen."

"Wow, this is more than I ever hoped for!" Tanya breathed as she came to sit next to her husband.

'It seems a little too good to be true." Adam said giving him a skeptical look.

Levi looked at him unflinchingly. "Mr. Park. I understand your skepticism, after what you've been through, I'd have problems trusting authority figures too." He paused and took out his wallet. From it, he pulled out wallet photo and showed it to him. On it, was a young lady with red hair braided back. "This is my daughter Layla. She's in a wheel chair and we had a lot of trouble at her last school." He paused long enough to put the photo away. "She's attending school here this next semester. So, you see, I have a lot of incentive to make things work here. If that's not enough proof of sincerity, then I'm all out of ideas.

"No, that's more than enough." Tanya said as she looked at her husband. "I know Aisha will back me up on this."

"You bet I am." Aisha said as she walked in with her son in the sling. "Our kids have been through enough. I think we can work with him."

"I couldn't agree more, 'Ish." Rocky nodded. He looked at Adam. "Anything you want to add to this? This involves Autumn too."

Adam had been quietly absorbing everything this whole time. He looked the principle straight in the eye. He gestured to their kids. "Ok, let's negotiate. My first demand is that you keep these two together; do whatever you have to do, but make it happen, ."

The principle gave the two teenagers a long look. "You guys are an item?"

Kyle couldn't meet his gaze; thankfully, Autumn took the initiative. She took a deep breath. "There's a lot more going on than even the Feds told you about. I won't leave his side and if anyone tries to separate us, I'll start causing problems and a detention will be a small price to pay."

Matthews looked up at the parents to see their reactions, when they said nothing, he looked at the teens again. "I expect you two to follow the rules regarding public displays of affection."

"We don't do that kind of thing." Kyle said, backing his mate up. "I swore an oath to Autumn's dad. He's holding me to it and I'm not going to break it."

"This is all pretty intense." Matthews said as he looked back up at their parents. "I know there was more than just one team of you guys. Is every case like this?"

"It's special circumstances for our team." Rocky said. "That's all I'm willing to disclose to anyone that's not part of the Ranger family."

"Fair enough." Levi answered. "So, what else do you guys want?"

* * *

 **A couple of hours later**

Autumn and Kyle trudged through the door of the manor. For the first time in a while, they looked forward to the new year with something other than dread. To their surprise, the new principle was chilled out and willing to make a few concessions. The new semester may just be bearable.

They were both pretty tired, so with hugs to their parents, they both trudged up the stairs and retreated to their rooms again. This time, however, they came out a few minutes later, in their pajamas and crawled into the bed. When Kyle was laying down, Autumn leaned down and kissed him softly. "You are part of me and I feel everything you feel. If you try and play macho man again, you'll literally feel my wrath."

"Never, Corazon. Last night majorly sucked."

Autumn gave him a long look. "Let me reiterate. I feel _everything_ you felt…including earlier. You get the urge to grope me, don't. I love you very much but keep those wandering hands to yourself. Got me?"

Kyle blushed but nodded. "Yes, Corazon. Nothing happens unless you make the first move."

"Good, now, I'm ready for a long nap."

Moments later, they were under the covers and fast asleep. When Tanya and Aisha came up to check on them, they found them peacefully slumbering with Apollo laying across the foot of the bed. It was such a sweet sight that Aisha couldn't resist snapping a photo of them with her smartphone.

Satisfied that all was right again, they backed away slowly and retreated back down the stairs where there husbands were waiting for them. It was rare that they got to have some alone time and they were going to take full advantage of it.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of these new developments?**

 **Let me know in the reviews!**


	9. Anywhere For You

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next story! I know it's been a while, but there has been a lot going on IRL. Between my dad getting married (which meant a three day trip to Arizona) and working on the prequel, (My Kimberly, My Tommy) it's taken a while to figure out where I want to take this thing.**

 **Anyway, from here on out till Autumn's sweet 16, we are going to focus on Connor and Kira. I've got some fun sexy times in the works for them so let's get to it!**

 **There's no real warnings for this chapter so feel free to read on and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

 _Kira stood in front of the vanity; on the counter was a pregnancy test. The blue plus sign glowed in the growing darkness. Pregnant, she was pregnant._

 _Kira didn't know how to feel, she should be happy, but she was scared…and then she felt guilty._

 _At least Connor would be happy…_

 _There was chaos all around her and she wanted to faint._

 _"No, I can't go through this again…not again!"_

 _She fainted, hitting the floor hard._

Kira sat up in bed too fast and was instantly dizzy. She groaned softly and felt her forehead. In the darkness of the room, she closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. She held it for several seconds and then exhaled slowly.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she wanted to cry. She turned her head and looked at her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful in his slumber and though she wanted to wake him, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Sighing again, she got up out of the bed and took care of her basic needs. After splashing her face with cold water, she found that she still wasn't feeling better.

Maybe some fresh air would do the trick. After throwing on a sport bra, tank top and sleep pants, she went down stairs and outside. Once she stepped into her flip flops she entered the garden.

It was just after 3 in the morning and only the soft flood light illuminated her way. The cool air touched her face like a soft caress and she breathed in the dewy air.

The nightmare she'd woken up from wasn't the first she'd had. Ever since Ethan and Melanie came home with their little bundle of joy, she'd had babies on her mind. It was terrifying for her, though she'd never tell her husband that. He wanted children and a part of her did too; but she was scared and she hated herself for it. There was absolutely no reason to feel like that. Connor was the most wonderful lover and partner she could ever have asked for. He would be an amazing father.

But would she be a good mother?

Kira closed her eyes and struggled to fight off the panic…

"Kira, are you okay?" Came her husband's soft voice. She spun around and would have fallen over if her husband's arms hadn't reached out and caught her.

She found that she suddenly lost her voice.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart. Is there something going on with you?"

Kira shook her head still unable to speak.

"Babe, you're scaring me."

Kira took a deep breath, "I…Connor…I can't be a mother!"

In an instant, Connor's expression changed from one of concern to shock and then it changed again to confusion. His gaze roamed over her body and then stopped on her stomach.

He gave her a look of concern. "Kira, are you pregnant? We've been so careful to use condoms every time."

Kira shook her head. "No. I just had my period last week."

Connor closed his eyes and pulled Kira into his arms. "I'm pretty confused right now, so I'll just hold you and let you talk. Please tell me what you need from me."

Kira told him everything and he just listened quietly. When she was done he kissed her forehead and led her over to one of the decorative benches. "What can I do to help you move past this?"

"Can we get out of here? Just for a week or two…I…there's just so much baby stuff around here that I'm feeling overwhelmed."

Connor nodded and kissed her again. "Just name the place. We have no real responsibilities here. Go pack a suitcase and I'll get the car gassed up. We can go wherever you want."

"Just like that?"

"You are my wife and my lover, Mrs. True-Heart. No matter what chaos surrounds us, you will always be my priority. Pick a place to go, and I'll set it up."

Kira gave him a watery smile and then before he knew it, her lips were on his and he slowly pulled her into his lap. They stayed like that for several minutes, just reconnecting and being together. When they finally came up for air, Connor pecked her lips once more. "Come back to bed, I could use a few more hours of sleep before we start planning our get away. It's hard to sleep without my sexy teddy bear next to me."

Kira nodded and kissed him once more. Together, they got up and walked hand in hand back to the manor and then up to their room where Connor loved on his wife and cuddled her till she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Later that morning**

Connor walked down the stairs with a spring in his step. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw that his father and uncle Tommy were seated at the dining room table with steaming cups of coffee in front of them.

"So, do you think he'll be down sometime soon?"

"Yeah, I heard him at the top of the stairs a few seconds go. I didn't think anyone could step so lightly."

"I think that might have come from me. It's what made me such a good shaman. No one could ever hear me coming.

"Morning." Connor said with a beaming grin.

David sighed happily. "Hey Son. Glad to see you made it down here before noon." He paused as they hugged.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

David shrugged. "Not a lot. I just thought I'd drop by to see my son. You look like you're about to go somewhere."

"Yeah, I am. Kira is feeling a bit overwhelmed here, so I promised her an impromptu road trip. I was actually going to ask someone to go with me to pick up the SUV."

"Something wrong with the Mustang?" Asked Tommy.

"Nope, not that I know of. But since we're road tripping, Kira might find something along the road that she wants. If we end up with some souvenirs, the trunk of the mustang won't be big enough to haul it home."

Tommy nodded in understanding. :So, do you know where you're headed?"

Connor shrugged. "Nope, I'm leaving that up to Kira. She's upstairs on the computer planning the trip. She's got her credit card, and I'm leaving it all up to her. I'm just on my way to the car lot."

David gave his son a look. "Son, do you mind if I tag along?"

Connor looked at his father in surprise. "Sure, why not?"

Tommy flashed his nephew a grin. "Go on, I'm sure you could use some quality time with your dad."

David grinned at his brother and picked up his jacket. "Lead the way, Son."

Once they were on the road, David spoke up. "So, Connor, there's a reason I wanted to come along…besides getting to spend time with you."

"Sure, Dad, what's up?"

"It's about this Christmas. Shawnee and I were planning to take Raine to this ski resort for some fun. We usually do Christmas at home but now that our family has _really_ expanded, I would like all of us to spend the holidays together. I know it seems kind of sudden, but I've missed out on almost 18 years of having you guys in my life. I want to start reclaiming what we've both lost."

Connor was quiet for a few moments, and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Have you already talked to Eric?"

Yeah, I stopped by that fancy manor in Reefside yesterday. They're on board and Kellan is actually pretty excited for this little trip. He was even asking if Santa could find them there."

Connor grinned. "Until last year, I didn't even know Santa was real."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It sounds like a hell of an experience."

Connor nodded in agreement. "It's nice to know that we're appreciated. We never expected to be thanked for saving the city from giant monsters, but having Santa know and then being rewarded felt really good."

Just as David was about to answer him, he looked up seeing the used car lot in front of them.

"So, have you ever bought a car before?" he asked his son.

Connor shook his head. "Nope, the mustang was one of two cars from the McKnight collection that the sleazy guy didn't make off with. _The Carlita_ was given to us by the Garcia brothers." He passed and looked at his dad. "To be honest, if you weren't there, I would have asked Tommy to join me. He's the car expert and I want to make sure I'm not getting screwed over by these people. They _are_ a reputable car lot, but I'm a rich young adult buying a car, they might try to take advantage of me."

David nodded. "Then let this be my first act as your real father. I'm not gonna let anybody screw you over."

Minutes later, they were face to face with the car dealer. "Mr. True-heart? You are the one that called about the SUV?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, that would be me and this is my father, David True-heart."

As it turned out, having David there was a good thing. Though the dealer _was_ reputable, and the SUV was sound and up to date, Connor learned much about buying cars and which questions to ask and he soaked everything up like a sponge. When the SUV was shown to them, he watched as his dad looked under the hood and did a quick examination of the engine.

Only after all that, did Connor sign the contract and buy the vehicle. All this took about an hour and when all said and done, he ended up with a very nice candy apple red 2002 Chevy Suburban.

Once the keys were handed over. David turned to his son. "So, want me to follow you home?"

"Yeah, that works. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, Son. Now, let get you both home."

* * *

"Kira?"

Kira looked up to see Kimberly in the doorway.

"Oh hi. What's up?"

"Just heard you were going on a road trip. It's kind of sudden and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Kira flinched at the question and Kim immediately picked up on it.

"You know you can't run from your fears. So why not talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about. With all this baby stuff going on, I'm overwhelmed. I just want to get some fresh air and get away from it all."

Kim gave her a strange look. "Baby stuff? Kira are you pregnant?"

Kira shook her head vehemently. "No, definitely not. To be honest, the thought scares me. I know Connor wants a family, and he's not pressuring me…but I just need to get out of here away from snotty noses and stinky diapers."

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, being a mom isn't for the faint hearted. It's a big job, though having a good man for a husband does make the job easier; knowing you don't have to shoulder everything on your own. It makes me feel for all the single parents out there."

That stopped Kira cold; she'd never thought of it that way before.

Again, this didn't go beyond her aunt. "The one good thing about being part of the ranger family is that none of us had to do the parenting thing alone. The saying that it takes a village works here. Even if you didn't have a husband and got pregnant, we'd all be here for you."

Kira exhaled sharply and soon found herself wrapped up in Kim's arms.

"It's not a call to arms, Sweetie. But it is something to think about if or when it does happen."

Kira hugged her back tightly.

When the hug fest was over, Kim smiled at her niece. "Now, why don't you show me what you have figured out so far. I might be able give you some insight on things."

* * *

Connor pulled into the driveway in his brand new SUV. Up ahead he saw that Tommy was at the front steps. Behind him, he could see Apollo and Athena running around chasing a ball that Kyle was tossing around.

When he pulled up, the two dogs stopped running around and pranced up to them and planted their furry butts on the grass on either side of Tommy. Apollo wagged his tail as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. Athena cocked her head to the side and her tail thumped happily upon the ground.

The moment he climbed out, both dogs trotted up to him and rubbed against his pant leg, When he knelt down on one knee, Athena yipped happily at him and hugged him. The sudden movement knocked Connor over onto his back and in playful fashion, Athena started to lick his face.

"Oh, this is too cute." David said as he pulled out his camera phone. After a couple more minutes of the love fest, Tommy finally pulled Athena off him and Connor was able to get up and dust himself off.

After scratching the frisky dog behind ear, to which she groaned in pleasure, Connor walked back towards his new car and David, who stood next to him. A moment later, Tommy joined them, and he too inspected the SUV. After giving his approval of the vehicle, they quickly began to load all the important items into the back that would be needed in the event of an emergency. When all that was finished, Connor left them and went into the house to find the love his wife.

* * *

He found her in their room, standing in front of their full-length mirror and staring at her stomach. Connor cocked his head to the side as he stood in the doorway.

"Wow, even from this angle you're still my sexy Rock star."

Kira startled and quickly walked away from the mirror and over to their bed on which two suitcases were opened and half packed. He walked over and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kira didn't look him in the eye. "Nope, nothing for sale at the moment. I'm just getting us packed. I want to be out of here in the next hour."

Connor nodded. "I got the SUV ready for us. Whenever you're ready, I can take the luggage downstairs. If we leave soon enough, maybe we can go get some dinner. I'm kind of craving Applebee's right now."

Kira nodded uncommittedly at him as she continued packing. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a few of her unmentionables. Connor watched her for a few minutes and then got up folding her into his arms. "Kira, talk to me. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Nothing. I don't want to think about anything but us getting out of here."

Connor didn't let her go. "It's okay, Kira. I'm your husband and lover…please, take a deep breath and tell me everything."

Kira looked up at him with watery eyes. "Please, don't do this right now. I'm not ready to talk about this."

"Then at least let me kiss you. If I had time, I'd make love to you properly."

Kira leaned up and kissed him softly and he held her tighter. When at last they came up for air, Kira took a deep cleansing breath.

Connor smiled at her. "Good, now let's discuss the trip. Where is our hotel tonight?

Kira smiled at him. "It's at a 5 star near the beach that Kim told me about. It's even got it's own in room jacuzzi. Two days from now, there's going to be a music festival nearby."

"Excellent, and what do you have planned for us?"

Kira bit her lip and gave him a worried gaze. "I um, booked a cruise for us. I know you hate water, but Kim found a good deal on line. We're going to Alaska, please don't hate me."

Connor gave her a surprised look. "Why would I be mad? I did give you the reins on this trip of ours."

"Because you hate large bodies of water. But the room I booked for us just looked so inviting!"

Connor raised his eyebrows at her. "Hey, it's ok. We're going to be on a ship and this isn't the 1900's. I have no problem going on a cruise. When does the ship leave?"

"In a week. I thought we could spend a few nights on the beach after the music festival."

Connor was nodding. "Hey, sex on the beach sounds amazing to me. I have no problems doing this if it's what you want. And we'll even get to see the northern lights. It's a great idea."

Kira exhaled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I sent the printout to the office downstairs."

"Hey, Rockstar, I could never be mad at you. Now, let's get this show on the road. What is left that needs to be packed?"

* * *

About an hour later, Connor and Kira came down the stairs, hand in hand. After packing, they'd shared a shower during which they'd indulged in some playtime. Now, they both felt pretty refreshed and relaxed which of course was perfect way to prepare for the long drive.

As they descended, they saw Kayla waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Tommy and Kimberly.

"Mom and Dad said you were going on a boat. I'm gonna miss you!"

Connor didn't miss a beat. "He picked her and hugged her tight. "Yeah, we're going on a cruise. It's not nearly as fun as a Disney cruise line, but it's mostly just for married couples. Kira wants to be alone with me, but I promise to bring you back a souvenir, okay?"

Kayla nodded. "Ok and take some pictures too!"

"You bet. We'll bring you back something pretty okay?"

"Hey, no more plushies okay?" Kimberly added. "She's got way too many of those."

Connor nodded. "Yes ma'am. No plushies at all. Anything else?"

Tommy shook his head and handed over a folder. "Nope, nothing else, except for this folder. It's got your itinerary for the cruise.

David walked into the room having just hung up with Shawnee. "Hey, I know it's not much, but I wanted to chip in for the trip. I've paid ahead for the garage to store the SUV. Not many people think about that kind of thing."

Connor hugged his dad. "Awe, dad. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you're my son and I wanted to do something for you." David paused and looked at Kira. "For the both of you, since you're my daughter in law." He looked at Connor again and noticed the choker he wore. He beamed at them. If either of you need anything, call me."

Kira hugged her father in law. "You bet."

"Alright kiddos. Go have fun. See you guys in a few weeks."

With one more round of hugs, Connor and Kira departed the house and climbed into SUV. Once they were on the road, he handed her the GPS. Okay, where to, Rockstar?

Grinning, she kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "To the stars."

Connor chuckled and shook his head. "Very funny, Kira. Unless you wanna christen this SUV, you better put in the address for this hotel."

Kira chuckled feeling lighter than before and typed in their destination.

* * *

 **For the record, any and all references to the Titanic or soley for fanficrulez's entertainment. (Insert wink for him here)**

 **So, what did you think? Please leave a review!**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**

 **Also, before we end here, I want to invite everyone to visit my Facebook page (link on my profile). It's where I hold court and is the place to find updates and alerts for my fanfic.**


	10. Show Them What You're Made Of

**Yep! I'm definitely on a roll! Okay kiddies, strap in cause this section of the story is rated M! For all of you seasoned readers, you know what to expect from me when I post stories like this. Still, I will go ahead and post a warning!**

 **!Warning!**

 **The following chapters will include dirty talk and lemons!**

 **Stop now if you hate Smut. This is a romance fic and when it comes to a married couple like Connor and Kira, there is no stopping it!**

 **!Warning!**

 **Ok, that should about take care of warnings.**

 **For the rest of you, here are the digital cigarettes. I'm letting lose on this, so be prepared!**

 **I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **About half way to Los Angeles**

Connor pulled into the 7-11 and turned off the engine. It had been an uneventful drive so far, and the only time they stopped was for bathroom breaks and snacks. This was the first time since leaving Angel Grove that they'd needed to fill up the tank.

"Go ahead and fill up the tank." Connor said as he handed Kira his debit card. "I need a pit stop."

Kira answered him with a peck on the lips and then turned back to the SUV and began to unscrew the cap. The gas meter was running when an overpowering smell wafted her way. Kira gagged momentarily and looked up when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hey Sexy, need some help pumping gas?"

Kira looked up and her eyes watered as the man who was wearing way too much Axe body spray invaded her personal space. Standing too close to her was a 30 something man wearing a ratty t-shirt and skinny jeans. His hair was short and spikey. Kira was instantly revolted.

"Nope, I can handle this myself." She paused and held up her hand with the wedding ring on it. "If I really needed help, I'd just wait for my husband to return."

The man snickered at her. "Awe, you must be one of those desperate white girls that married into money. If he bought you that ring, he must be compensating for something."

Kira rolled her eyes. "He doesn't need to compensate for anything and I'd appreciate you backing up. You smell really funky."

"Now that's not very nice." he said reaching for her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Connor said walking up behind him. "My wife is a more than a match for you. She doesn't tolerate Shitheads like you touching her."

The man didn't look convinced. "Not likely, she's a woman. I doubt Yoga classes do much for her."

Connor shook his head and then he looked at Kira who was looking at him in confusion. He smirked and grinned at her. "Go ahead, Rockstar. Show him what those _Yoga_ classes did for you."

Kira grinned at Connor and then looked back at the man. In a flash she brought her knee up, catching him in the groin. When he sank down to his knees she kicked him in the head and he fell backwards, cradling himself.

When Kira looked back at her husband he grinned at her. "Damn, that was hot."

Kira giggled at him, shaking her head as she pulled the nozzle out of the gas tank and screwed the lid back on.

In the meantime, Connor hauled the sleezy guy to his feet. "Get lost before I finish the job my wife started." A moment later, he unceremoniously shoved the guy away and then walked back towards Kira. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You okay, Rockstar?"

Kira shuddered. "Yeah, I'm good, but I never want to smell that body spray again. If I ever smell that on you, it's the couch for you."

Connor chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I tell you what, when we get Los Angeles we'll go to the mall and you can pick out the cologne for me."

Kira paused and looked up at Connor. "Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"I won't lie, Rockstar. "Seeing you go all Xena on that dude was really hot…I'm kind of horny now."

Kira chuckled. "Well, you better put that away for now, Jock. We still have a little way to go."

"Then you better back up a bit. I'm gonna need a minute."

Kira kissed his lips and handed him the keys. "I'll just wait for you in the car."

Connor chuckled at her and then took a deep breath. After swiping the card in the reader, he waited another moment and then climbed back into the driver seat.

He didn't look Kira in the eye as he started up the engine and got back on the road.

They drove in silence for a while longer and then Kira took his hand in hers. "You ok, Jock?"

Connor grinned and then looked at his wife. "Yep, I'm fantastic, and kind of hungry. Would it be okay if we stop at Applebee's and then go to the hotel?"

Kira chuckled and nodded. "Food's good and then the jacuzzi. Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

 **Applebee's Restaurant**

Kira and Connor walked hand in hand behind the sharply dressed waiter who led them to their booth. Once they were seated, he handed over the menus. "My name is Matthew and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to start off with?"

Kira grinned up at him. "I could go for a Coke and large order of mozzarella sticks."

Connor looked at her funny for a second before looking at their waiter. "Yeah, I'd like a Coke too."

When they were alone Connor gave his wife a long look. She met his gaze and offered him a smile.

"Kira, what's going on in your head right now; you don't usually allow yourself to drink soda when we eat out."

She shrugged at him. "I just feel happier…lighter."

"Just because we're on vacation, or, just happier in general?"

Kira gave him a soft smile. "A little of both, I guess. I had a talk with Kim today while you were gone, it's more than us trying or not trying for kids, I guess some of the old scarring from the butt licker was still lingering."

Connor reached between them and held her hand in his. "Like what? What's left to erase?"

Kira shrugged again, not meeting his gaze. "My inhibitions. With everything that happened with…Scott. Even after we rid ourselves of him. The scars were still there. Even when it's just the two of us, I've been holding back a little. But, I made the decision to rebel today."

Connor nodded offering her a small smile. "In what way? Is this vacation a part of that?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah. It's my chance to just be me, just Kira True-Heart. I want to let it all hang out. I'm tired of being ladylike and proper. That time, when we wore the mantel, I was just so free, and I missed that. Today, Kim reminded me that even if I had gotten pregnant from…him, they would never have let me suffer alone. I guess it felt like she had just handed me the key."

Connor smiled at her. "Damn, Kira. I love you so much. Ok, what's the first step. What can I do to help?"

Kira gave him a devious smile and brushed her foot up against his leg. "Tonight's plans, I won't speak of in public. But tomorrow, I want to go to the mall and pick up a few things for the cruise…and maybe we can just be newlyweds, go where the wind takes us."

Connor gulped softly and licked his lips. "Kira…I'm all for it. But we better tone down the pillow talk until we're alone. I'm scared that I won't be able to control myself if you continue."

Kira giggled blushing slightly. "You asked, Jock. Sorry if I went too far."

Connor leaned forward, "Never apologize for being yourself. I'm half tempted to just take our order to go and rush you to the hotel."

Kira rubbed the pad of her thumb over the top of her lover's hand. "I'm told the build up is worth it. I can hold on till we are truly alone. We literally have all vacation to play around."

Connor nodded, taking a deep breath. "I look forward to it."

Just then, the waiter was back with their appetizers.

Though they tried hard to keep the conversation clean, the fire was already lit. By the time that they got to desert, Connor was tense and he was all but shaking with need, Kira noticed and when the waiter came back, she looked up at him.

"We're taking this desert to go."

Matthew looked at him with a knowing look. "Right away."

"Ugh, just feel the hormones oozing from them," said a haughty sounding voice. "It's revolting."

Connor whipped his head around looking for the voice. Finding nothing, he looked back at Kira who was staring straight ahead and frowning.

"Seriously gross. I feel so filthy with that whore looking at us. You'd think that she'd have the decency to wait till they got a room before talking like that."

"I wonder if she charges extra…"

"That's enough." Connor said as he stood to confront them. He marched over to their table and leaned into them. "That's my wife you're talking about and you don't know shit about her. Just because you bitter old ladies haven't been laid in forever doesn't give you the right to talk down about us when we're clearly having a private conversation that doesn't concern you."

The women looked shocked at his forwardness. When he saw that they had been silenced, he turned his back and walked back to the table to see that Kira wasn't there.

"Dammit," he muttered.

* * *

Kira splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath. Those toxic words had come out of nowhere and slapped her across the face. Instantly, the romantic feeling that had warmed her and been sapped out of her and now she felt foolish.

"Whatever that old bitch said is nothing but garbage. Don't tolerate it." Kira looked up to see an older lady standing behind her leaning on a cane." She had a kind face and her red hair was braided and wrapped in a bun.

Kira turned around, leaning against the counter. "I know. I'm a married woman and that's my husband I'm with." She exhaled softly. "I guess my we shouldn't have let it get so out of hand."

"Horseshit." The woman said with a glint of humor in her eyes. "Dearie, my Jack and I have been married for 30 years now and I'm still crazy about him. I was the prim and proper type when we married, and we went an entire year going by the rules and it was boring as watching paint dry."

Kira had no idea what to say. "So, you threw out the book?"

The woman nodded. "Yep and I did so with much enthusiasm. When he came home, I went for it and we've never looked back."

"So, this is an oddly weird conversation. Is there some sage advice in there?"

The woman grinned. "You bet, sweetie. When you and that handsome thing get back to the hotel, do exactly what was going through that mind of yours and stop letting the opinions of frustrated old broads ruin your night."

Kira giggled at the other woman's words as the sting melted away.

"That's much better, dear. Now, go have fun with that husband of yours and let me get back to my own."

Kira nodded. "I'm Kira. Thank you for this."

The older woman winked at her mischievously. "You're welcome, and my name is Rose."

* * *

Kira walked out of the restroom and saw Connor sitting at the table. When he saw her, he got up and walked towards her. "Kira? Are you okay?"

Kira looked up at him with a small smile on her face; in the next moment, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. When the clearing of a throat was heard, Kira broke the lip lock. It was the same ladies from before and after pecking his lips once more, Kira stepped out from behind her husband and faced the women. With a evil grin, she looked them all over and then lifted up her hand and flipped them all off.

Their shocked faces were very gratifying and she smirked when she felt her husband laughter.

She turned to him and smiled, "If we are all done here. I'd like to get out of here and to the hotel. I'm ready to continue our vacation."

Connor smirked at her and laughed to himself as he picked up the to-go box and led her out of the door.

* * *

When they were both strapped into their seats, Kira kissed her lover once more. "Let's get going, before I give into the urge to jump your bones."

By her shaky hand, he knew now was not the time for teasing.

"As you wish, my lady."

There were no formalities as they checked into the hotel and got the key card. Connor could tell that she was doing her best to hold it together, but that she really needed to get him alone.

"Here are your keys to the honeymoon suite, Mr. True-Heart. Is there anything more you will need tonight?"

Connor gave the Concierge a smile. "No thank you. I'll most likely call for room service in the morning, but until then, we just want to enjoy ourselves."

The concierge gave them a knowing look, but he still kept his professional tone. "Very well, do enjoy your night."

"I intend to." Connor said as he thanked the man and led his wife away towards the elevator.

To be honest, they were both pretty needy by the time they were alone in the room. Connor locked the door and faced his wife. "I'm yours Rockstar, what do you need from me?"

"You, but I'm so shaky that I don't know what I want first." Kira admitted biting her lip.

Connor nodded and then stepped into her space. "Then let me take the edge off. I promise that we've got all night."

Kira only nodded as he led her to the bed and then dropped to his knees in front of her. No more words were spoken as he lovingly helped her out of her jeans and sandals. Her T-shirt was the only thing that Kira stripped off herself.

Finally, Connor pressed a kiss to her abdomen and then slid her panties off. Her heart started pounding as he gently spread her legs apart and then adjusted them. With the first swipe of his tongue against her slit, she gasped in relief.

"Hang on, Babe, I'll get you there."

Kira didn't even care that he used that nickname she hated. As he made love to her with his mouth, she focused solely on the sensations and with each moment she felt herself slowly unraveling.

"Fuck yes! Let go, Rockstar, I've got you."

At his velvety voice, Kira lifted her head and met his eyes as he licked her. The moment was her undoing and her breath hitched as she came hard and he lapped up everything she gave him. He rubbed her legs as she fell over the edge. Moments later, she felt him gently kiss her stomach and then put her legs down.

Moments later, she felt the bed shift as stood to his feet. When she could lift her head again, she watched him as he stripped off his t-shirt and pushed his jeans down. She licked her lips he finally stripped of his boxer briefs. Her eyes watched as his naked form walked towards her and get on the bed. She felt her breath hitch again as she watched him put a few pillows behind his back and then start to stroke himself.

He met her eyes again and then licked his own lips. "Do it. I've been waiting for this all day." Kira crawled towards him and their eyes were locked as they shared a passionate kiss. He gasped softly as she straddled him, and he parted her slit and helped her slide onto his length.

He moaned in pleasure and he waited for her to adjust to him before their eyes met again. "Connor," she panted. "Fuck, I've needed this."

He smiled at her trailed kisses from her lips to her neck and shoulder and finally to the valley between her breasts.

Kira moaned as he did this and felt her head tilt backwards as he sucked and kissed her breasts.

"Love, please, move. I want you to ride me." He said softly.

That was all the encouragement she needed, and she began to rock against him, making love to him and with each time she slid over him, he gasped her name. Their love making was quiet and beautiful as they moved together. It was almost a blur and at some point, he grasped her backside and started thrusting up, meeting her movements. That was the moment that they started tumbling towards the edge.

He was still mouthing her breasts when she cried out his name. "Right there, right there…fuck….so close!"

"Come on Baby, let go…I'm there too!"

With one more thrust of his hips, she felt him hit the sweet spot inside her and she cried out, cumming hard.

He held her tight as she spasmed around him, and he watched in awe as she came hard, throwing her head back and calling his name. Seconds later, he cursed loudly as he followed her over the edge.

For several minutes it was quiet in the room as she rested against his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"That was…" She panted.

"Amazing." He finished for her. "I got to say it, I love this rebellious side of you."

Kira chuckled and kissed his lips again. "I'm sorry for what happened back at the restaurant."

Connor pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Yeah, don't apologize for anything that happened back there. It's not like you were speaking out loud for everyone to hear. I know those old hags caught you off guard, but I put them in their place after you retreated. No one talks about my wife that way."

Kira chuckled as she sat up a little bit more. "You told them off?"

"Yes, you are my only concern, Kira. This trip is only about us and that _bitch_ was ruining the mood."

Connor's eyes darkened, and his visage changed ever so slighty. Kira felt him stiffen inside her and she paused. "Hey, put that rage away, Jock. It's all good. I had a talk with that nice old lady, Rose and she set me straight."

Connor paused and looked at her. "That older lady?"

"Yeah, she must have come in to the restroom after I did."

Connor closed his eyes and thought hard. "Yeah, I think I remember seeing her. She was with another man, they were looking pretty comfy in their booth too. I guess I just didn't see her follow you into the bathroom."

Kira kissed him again. "Yeah, speaking of bathroom, I need to go." It wasn't until she lifted off of him that she noticed the absence of latex.

"Oh shit, we didn't use a condom."

It was a proverbial splash of cold water in the face.

"Hey, it's okay." Connor soothed her. "I'm your husband and pregnancy or not, we've got this. Now, if you want, I'll wear a condom from now on. If we did just make a baby, then we'll handle it together. It's going to be okay."

Kira nodded shakily and then leaned against his chest. Feeling his lips against her temple, she relaxed a little bit and took a deep breathe, and then felt nature creeping up again.

"Hey, I still need to use the bathroom."

Connor chuckled and pecked her lips again. "Go ahead, I think I'd like to visit the jacuzzi now. I'll get it started up."

Kira sighed deeply and then got up. She smiled to herself when she felt his eyes on her.

Minutes later, when she came out of the bathroom after cleansing herself really well, she walked back out in all her naked glory and saw him in the tub, leaning against a spa pillow looking very relaxed.

When he felt her sitting next to her, he put an arm around her and held her close. No more words were needed as they spent a good while, letting the water jets soothe them both.

This was going to be a very interesting vacation for both of them and it had only just begun.

* * *

 **So, for some reason when I was writing Rose, I was for some reason typing it all in the voice of the grandmother from Moana. LOL.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so much that you leave a review for me! But no pressure dearies! Much love to you all!**


	11. My Beautiful Woman

**And so it continues...**

 **There are no warnings for this chapter. It's pretty much just a filler that sets up for the next chapter, which is the one I envisioned when I started brainstorming for this section of the fic.**

 **Also, in this chapter I am introducing a new OC that will probably end up being a minor character in the next fic in this series. Katsumi is my own creation and is not owned by Saban brands. It's my own brainchild that I created on a lazy morning.**

 **That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **The next morning…**

Kira felt amazing as she woke up. She languidly stretched her limbs and a moment later, noticed that she was in bed alone. Slowly, she sat up and opened her eyes looking around the dim hotel room.

"Yes, thank you so much. Here's your tip."

Connor smiled as he pushed the cart into the room.

"Morning, Kira. I hope you're hungry." Connor said as approached her side of the bed. Kira's eyes roamed over him appreciatively. He was wearing nothing but a pair of track pants and his choker that he rarely ever took off.

He looked delicious.

"From that look in your eyes, I guess you're hungry for something else." He amended in a soft voice.

As if in answer, her stomach growled.

Kira grinned at him. "I could use some food. Just let me use the bathroom first."

Connor leaned in for a kiss and then stepped back.

His eyes were glued to her as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

 _Damn, I'm a lucky, lucky man._

He smiled to himself as he started setting out the food.

* * *

"So, what's on your mind now that we got last night out of the way." He grinned at her.

Kira ducked her head as she sat against the headboard, finally clothed in her PJs. "I would like to go to the mall and pick out some clothes for the cruise. I know we packed our bags already, but I wanted to make some changes to my wardrobe."

Connor nodded and bit into the blueberry muffin he'd picked up.

"Like what?"

Kira picked up a piece of waffle and dipped it in the little cup of syrup.

"I'm going bra-less." She chewed her food and swallowed. "From the moment we step on the ship to the moment we get back. I'm going without a bra…well unless you count the bikini for the pool. I'd never thought I'd do that…but I am."

Connor couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Hey, I'm all for it. As long as I'm the only one who can see those gorgeous breasts of yours."

Kira chuckled. "And I'm going to wear sexy underwear too. No more hipsters or boy shorts for the trip.

He was still grinning at her. "So, thongs and string bikinis. I'll gladly pay for that."

Kira burst out laughing at his enthusiasm. "You would…. But, you do know that I'll be wearing clothes over all that. Though I kind of liked the look of those backless tops. I plan on showing a little more skin from now on.

"We're going to need to get some sunscreen while we're at it."

Kira laughed after taking a sip of her milk. "So, this shouldn't be all about me. What do you want to do?"

Connor smiled at her as he refilled their glasses. "There's something I've been really thinking on lately, and it's non cruise related."

Kira put down her food and picked up the cloth napkin. "I'll back up whatever you want to do."

"I want to grow out my hair."

Kira's eyebrows went into her hairline. "You do?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. I want to rid myself of everything that made me a McKnight. I'm a True-Heart now and I want to look like one."

Kira nodded, "Then do it. I'm all for it."

Connor grinned at her and then added. "And when the cruise is over, and we're done with this vacation, I'm getting my first tattoo."

"A native American tattoo?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. Do you think that's too weird?"

"Not at all, if that's what you want. I may get one too."

"Really? Matching ink?"

"It doesn't have to be matching, but I'll take a look at the artist book and see what they have to offer. Set it up!"

Connor grinned at her. "You're really okay with all of this?"

Kira gave him a look of disbelief. "You are my mate. I'll go along with almost anything you want to do, just as long as it doesn't land us in jail."

They shared a laugh over that and then Connor gave her a hopeful grin. "So, how about we share a shower after this?"

* * *

Connor and Kira strolled through the mall hand in hand. They were in no hurry and simply making their way past all the stores and stopping in whatever shop caught their attention. Up ahead, Connor saw a shop that seemed to stick out among the others.

"Baby Alt?" he asked in confusion.

Kira stood still by his side. "Looks like a baby shop…it kind of reminds me of the one we took Ethan and Melanie to."

"We don't have to go in, you know. We _can_ pretend we never saw it." Connor rushed to reassure her. "Look, the Victoria's secret is a little way down the carpet."

Kira smiled back up at her husband. "There's no point in pretending that I may or may not have a tiny human growing inside me."

"I know, but wasn't the whole point of getting away from the manor to avoid the baby stuff? I don't want you to make you uncomfortable."

Kira gave him a wry glance. "Yeah, my comfort may be a moot point right now."

Connor rolled his eyes and gave her a wry grin. "Yeah, but let's not jump to conclusions. It was only one time and we may not be parents just yet." He put an arm around her. "I love you, Rockstar. Why don't we put off the baby stuff now and just get what we came here for? We have a cruise to get ready for and I spy sexy lingerie down the hall. I think after all this, I may just open a credit card for it."

Kira grinned at him. "Since when were you into thongs and barely there bras?"

"Since I married a very sexy woman named Kira Meadowbrook. If I can't see my beautiful woman in nothing but her skin, then seeing her in some very sexy underwear is the next best thing."

Kira chuckled at him and shook her head. "Okay so let's go see what secrets Victoria keeps in her closet."

* * *

Connor was having just as much fun watching his wife go through the racks and drawers as Kira was looking through the sexy underclothes. Her basket was already half way full and he could tell she was not even done yet.

As she shopped, his eyes wandered along the wall and he saw some of the higher end lingerie. His eyes zeroed in on a red lace bustier set. It featured barely- there underwear and he was suddenly assaulted with visions of Kira wearing that, serving him breakfast in bed. He gulped and suddenly a very polite voice spoke to him.

"I know that look. Would you be interested in seeing that set?"

Connor didn't even look at her as he nodded. "We came here for my wife, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see her in that."

The dark-haired sales associate grinned at him. "So, what's her size?"

While all this was happening, Kira was going through yet another drawer full of thongs, or as the tag said, V-strings. From the moment she put the first pair in her basket, she felt _so_ liberated! When she had first decided to this, she could all but hear Roger's voice in her head, calling her a slut. But now, as she added more and more pieces to her collection, she could almost sense the last of the poison from those words draining away.

She felt so empowered! She had never felt such desire to wear such scandalous yet pretty pieces before. She'd always kept to the briefs and bikini's and hipsters. But now, she avoided them and added more of the lacy stuff to her basket.

When she was finally done, she made her way towards the register where she saw her husband talking to the associate and filling out a form. He was also wearing a cheesy smile as the sales lady wrapped a very revealing lingerie set in some tissue paper.

"What's this all about?"

Connor gave her a flirtatious grin. "Well, Sweetheart, I just opened up a credit card here for you. Buy as much naughty stuff as you want." Kira raised a brow at him. "And this pretty package?"

"Well, that's for later."

Kira couldn't hide her grin. "Really? How much later?"

Connor smirked at her. "Oh I don't know, whenever it's convenient for you. Besides, you already told me you were giving up bras for the remainder of our trip, so maybe at home? Or for my birthday?"

Kira chuckled at him and shook her head. "Ok, then. Keep your secrets." A moment later, she turned to the sales associate. "In the meantime, I'm ready to buy these."

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding, Jock. Disney Land?" Kira said incredulously as Connor walked towards her grinning with brochures in hand.

Connor shrugged. "Hey, we _are_ on vacation, Rockstar. If we did just become parents last night, then this may be our last chance for the next year to let loose and just be us. Why not go frolic around in the most magical place on earth? I mean, we'll have plenty of time to lounge by the pool while we're on the cruise."

Kira chuckled and shook her head. "Did you just use the word, _frolic_?"

Connor grinned like a loon and drew her into his arms. "I've always wanted to go. This is the first time that I've had a chance to just be frivolous with the money. I wasn't kidding when I said that it's taken this long to recover from the financial damage that douche bag did to us. It took even longer with the addition of Kailen and being able to afford the house we want to get. Now, I finally have the means for this trip and I don't want to hold back on anything."

Kira sighed and pecked his cheek. "Ok, if that's what you want to do. Any idea when you want to go?"

"I was thinking the day after tomorrow. Maybe even the day after, if we need a day off to rest."

Kira was quiet for a moment. "We can do it the day after tomorrow. It wouldn't be that big of a deal to spend only part of the day at the festival. We can just go in the morning and do some shopping, enjoy the music and play a few rigged carnival games. We can leave sometime in the afternoon and then spend the rest of the day in the hot tub or" She paused giving him a saucy grin. "Playing around."

Connor laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You are the best, Rockstar."

Kira pressed a kiss to his lips and then took his free hand. "Ok, so I'm guessing this means we gotta go somewhere to purchase tickets?"

* * *

About an hour later, the tickets were purchased and the hotel reservations were modified. Connor and Kira were sitting at a table in the food court eating their Subway sandwiches. It was a fairly noisy spot and they sat close together so they could be heard.

"So, what's next on the shopping list." Connor asked as he sipped his soda.

Kira shrugged at him. "Not much. I know you need some more boxer briefs so we're going to Aeropostale for that. I want to go to Wet Seal to get some of those scandalous tops I saw in the magazine and I might buy a pair of sandals…"

Kira trailed off seeing a young man sitting at a table nearby. He was an older teenager of Asian descent and he was wearing ripped up jeans, worn looking skating shoes and a black hoodie with some kind of logo across the front.

They watched as he ate his big slice of pizza and then sighed heavily. They could all but see a dark cloud hanging over him. He looked so worn out and his shaggy black hair was mussed up as if he spent a lot of time running his hands through it. As they watched, the teenager swallowed his food and then pulled out a roll of flyers from his hoodie's pocket and laid them on the table next to him.

A moment later, he met their eyes and looked quickly away. Connor looked back at Kira and pecked her lips before getting up and approaching the teenager.

He looked up as Connor approached. "Can I help you?"

Connor stood across from him, maintaining personal space. "Hi, I'm Connor True-heart. Are you okay?"

The young man huffed. "Yeah. I'm just _peachy_."

Connor sighed and offered a friendly smile. You know, it's in my job description to read body language. I can tell that you are very frustrated and upset. If you want to talk about it, I have time."

The young man's dark eyes met his. "Don't you have a hot date to get back to?"

Connor chuckled. "My wife is a very understanding woman. We have plenty of time to be all sappy and in love. But I can't stand by and do nothing when I can see that dark cloud hanging over you."

The young man sighed. "My name is Katsumi. I'm frustrated because I'm trying to find a forever home for Beatrice." As he said this, he indicated the flyers on the table. "No one wants her because she's a Pitbull with a few medical issues. She's a sweet dog but no one will give her the time of day."

Connor picked up the flyer and looked at the black and white picture.

He smiled at the picture and at the sweet face in it. "She's beautiful! What sort of medical issues does she have?"

"She's missing a leg, part of her tail and she's had several litters of pups. She can get around but she's not a runner and sometimes, needs to be carried once she gets tired out. No one wants a burden like that for a dog."

"That shouldn't stop her from being adopted." Connor said softly. "Unfortunately, my wife and I didn't come to Los Angeles looking for a dog." He paused and looked at the boy whom was looking down at his food.

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't help." He paused and looked back at Kira. When he looked back, he saw the hopeful look he was getting from Katsumi. "I do know some people that would be interested in her. That love pitbulls and are looking to adopt."

"You're kidding. Even with her medical issues?"

Connor smiled at him. "Yeah, money isn't an issue for us. I'd be more than willing to sponsor her."

The young man looked elated. "She's going to be at the adoption tent tomorrow at the music festival. We were planning to show her off there."

"Cool. Kira and I were planning to attend anyway. We'll see you there?"

The dark cloud that had lingered over the young man had vanished. "Thank you so much! This is the best news ever!"

Connor held out his hand and the boy eagerly shook it. His eyes were shone with happiness.

After that, Connor reached into his wallet and pulled out a 20. "Here, why not go get a celebratory ice cream. I need to get back to my hot date."

The man nodded, grinning for the first time. "Thanks, I'm going to start getting her ready for tomorrow!"

When he was gone, Connor picked up the flyer and returned to the table again. Kira quirked and eyebrow at him. "So, what was that all about?"

Connor showed her the flyer. "We're going to help out a sweet soul. I know this is Kyle's thing, but I just had to help."

"She's beautiful, but I think we should call the shelter first to verify that no one has snatched her up already."

Connor pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number. In the meantime, Kira pulled out her own phone and called Kimberly.

 ** _"Hey sweetie, I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon."_**

"Yeah, I know, but we've run into a situation that we could use help with."

 ** _"I'm all ears. What's up?"_**

"It looks like Connor and I might be adopting a dog; she's got special needs. I know this is Kyle's department, but if we do adopt this girl, she might need a few things."

 ** _"Like what?"_**

"From what we were told, she's missing a leg and gets tired out easily, so she might need a ramp and special food and possibly some meds. We'll know more when we meet her tomorrow. She's going to be at the music festival."

 _ **"I'll start looking around for equipment, if you can, make me a list and maybe fax her information when everything is official. Also, have you figured out transport? Are you going to house her somewhere while you are on the cruise?"**_

"Not sure yet. Maybe they'll be willing to keep her somewhere till we get back. I guess we'll have to negotiate with them tomorrow."

 _ **"Let us know if you need someone to come stay with her."**_

When the phone call was done, Kira saw that Connor was still on the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be there. See you then."

Once he hung up, Connor looked at her. "So, the kid was telling the truth. Tomorrow we'll meet the furball and see if she'll be a good fit for us."

Kira smiled at him. "It seems that no matter what, we're headed for parents-ville."

Connor puled his wife close. "Hey, no matter what, we've got this."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They were quiet as they finished their lunch. When they were done, he got up and held out his hand. "So, ready to keep shopping?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

 **So, they are now headed to the music festival and possibly into the interesting world of pet parenting. I know this is a bit late, but I want to shout out to all the pet parents out there. I know there are stupid idiots out there that tell us, pet parents don't count because our kids aren't human. But just the same, Happy Belated mother's day!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	12. Helpless When She Smiles

**Moving right along, aren't we? This is an extra long chapter and I hope it's one that you all will love! As sometimes happens, elements from my own life find their way into my stories. This is one of those times.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my sister (although she's never read a single one of my fics) and to all those special people that volunteer their time to help out in their local animal shelters. Even more than that, those who foster and adopt special needs dogs. My younger sister, Sandra is one of those heroes that do this. She adopted a pitbull mix that was born with only three legs and when she can, fosters dogs who need extra love and attention. I'm so proud of her!**

 **Anyway, when I wrote this chapter, Hazel my my sister were the inspiration that helped me push this chapter through.**

 **So, there's no warnings needed for this chapter except that you might tear up a little like I did.**

 **That being said, i hope you enjoy this chapter and will leave me some love at the bottom!**

* * *

The next day was bright and beautiful; a perfect day for a festival. It wasn't really hot and there was a moderate breeze moving the banners around. The fairgrounds were festive and there were colorful balloons, lanterns, and the air was permeated by the smell of every kind of carnival food imaginable.

However, even stronger than the tantalizing smell, were the beats and cool music coming from the stage. Those were what caught Kira's attention first. They had just arrived at the festival and purchased their wrist bands; now, they walked through the many aisles feeling very lighthearted; not far from their minds was the dog that desperately needed their help.

"Hey Kira," Connor said as they approached a stall. "While in Rome…" he trailed off holding up a tie-dyed T-shirt that said, _**20**_ _ **th**_ _ **Annual Shredding Guitars Music Festival.**_ Kira grinned at him. "Yeah, go for it. But you'd better go one size up. These T-shirts tend to shrink in the wash."

Connor nodded and then searched for the right sizes. Finding one for himself and a lady's version for his wife, he handed the teen in charge the right amount of change. After being handed his purchase, he stowed it in the backpack he'd bought the day before and then joined hands with Kira again.

"You don't want to try them on first?" said a familiar voice from behind them.

Kira turned to see none other then her parents behind her; Karen was beaming at her.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Kira said as she walked into their arms.

Connor grinned at the sight; He loved seeing his wife happy.

"Believe it or not, back in the day. Music Festivals were our bread and butter. We thrived in venues like these." Bryce told her with a look of nostalgia on his face.

"But this time, Kimberly was calling around to see if anyone might be in the area or free to travel to see if you needed someone to stay with the new fur baby while you were on your cruise." Karen added. "Sweetheart, all you needed to do was ask."

Connor joined them now and accepted a hug from his Mother in Law.

"Honestly, we didn't know we would need one. We'd been planning to come to this festival, but we didn't know about Beatrice needing a home. This wasn't really planned for. But once we talked to her handler, we couldn't resist helping. We may not wear the uniform anymore, but the need to help other people never left us."

Bryce looked at with a smile. "I'd say that was stating the obvious."

Connor shrugged, as Kira held his hand again. "Kira is in charge of this trip, I'm just going along with what she wants. We were pretty much planning on listening to some bands and shopping at the little stands here."

"I see, and when does your cruise leave?" Bryce asked.

Two days from now. We'd planned to hit this place up and then spend a day or two at Disneyland. We'd even switched hotels, so we wouldn't have to drive tired. I have no idea what we're going to do now."

Bryce smiled at his daughter. "This is what you call a curve ball, but thankfully, we're here to help."

"But what about the shop dad?" Kira asked. "Aren't you losing money by not being there?"

Bryce shook his head. "I closed it up." After talking with your mother, here. I realized that the only reason I kept it open was just to pass the time. I own my house and my bike and I really only have to pay utilities and taxes. I might open shop again some time in the future, but for now, we're in the wind… or at least here in Los Angeles."

Kira grinned at them and then at Connor. "This is amazing!"

Connor pressed a kiss to Kira's head. "So, what do you want to do first? Should we grab some food or head to the pet tent?"

The pet tent was located on the less busy side of the festival and was flanked on either side of the tent flap by some very colorful and artsy banners which effortlessly drew the eye. Connor and Kira walked towards the tent hand in hand while Bryce and Karen followed behind them.

Just outside of the tent flap, sat Katsume, who grinned at them as they approached. He got up and shook their hands. "Hey, you showed up!"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, we did. We weren't making anything up when we said we were interested in Beatrice. I even called the boss to make sure she was still up for adoption."

Katsume gave them a look. "Whatever it takes to get her adopted. She deserves better than a life in a cage." A moment later, he turned around and led them inside. The tent was spacious on the inside and a few powerful fans kept the air flowing.

The first thing that caught their attention was a table with a binder, opened up showing pictures of the adoptable pets along with basic information on their age, breed, and brief details about where they were picked up. Every page was artfully designed and laminated, and anyone could tell that the same person that designed the banners also had a hand in the creation of the binder.

Also, on this table was some merchandise that could be given away for a donation of various amounts; this included T-shirts, a few hoodies, along with buttons, pins and bumper stickers.

A few feet away from the table was a partitioned area where some photography equipment was set up in front of a very nice backdrop. To the side were some nice complimentary props that would enhance some very cute photos to celebrate the adoption memories.

Next to that, a few feet away, where some temporary kennels that housed the bigger dogs. These canines were all dressed up in cute costumes and wagged their tails at the few visitors that were already in the tent.

On the other side of the tent were some more kennels that housed some cats that were meowing softly and poking their claws through the bars.

On the floor some feet away were some big mesh playpens. In one, a bunch of fluffy puppies of different breeds wrestled on the floor. The only way, at first glance, to tell them apart, was that the males wore different colored bandannas and the females wore little bows. It was the same for the kittens in the other areas.

All this was noticed by the small group led by the young man as they walked through the tent. Out of the corner of her eye, Karen spotted the smallest female puppy that was not playing with the others. She was avidly watching the others play but sat on her fluffy butt as her tail wagged slowly.

Bryce stopped as well. "She's cute…dainty. Did you want to look at her?" He asked.

Karen eyed the puppy that resembled a very fluffy marshmallow. "She's so cute!"

"Oh that's Sasha, she's a husky/Samoyed mix that doesn't like to get her fur dirty. However, she's extremely cuddly and affectionate."

"And how old is she?" Bryce asked as he got down on one knee infront of her.

"She was an owner surrender, at the time, she seemed to only be a couple months old. She's about 6 months old now." said a new voice. They all looked up to see a young adult in her 20s wearing torn up jeans, a t-shirt like the one on the swag table and her long brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

Her smile lit up the room when she saw him. "Hi there. I'm Dawn Marie." She held out her hand and they shook. "So, are you the True-Hearts that called about our girl?"

"Yep, I'm Connor and this is my wife, Kira. These are my in-laws, Bryce and Karen."

With all formalities out of the way, Connor and Kira were led into the trailer at the back. Inside, was a nice cozy office with two couches and coffee table. In the corner was a desk and a filing cabinet along with an overstuffed arm chair.

"So, this is my office while I'm at adoption events. You guys are a very special couple and so you get the royal treatment." All this was said with a wry smile as she gestured for them to be seated.

"We're honored." Kira said with a smile.

"This is kind of a big deal around here. We've all been pulling for her, though Katsume has been the lead on finding her a forever home. He loves that pup so much and he's put all his time into personally caring for her; that's why I'd like to take a few minutes to get to know you guys and find out what kind of home our sweet girl is going to."

Kira leaned into Connor and spoke up. "Connor and I are newlyweds; we've known each other since our junior year at Reefside Highschool. We got together almost a year ago and we live at a place called Pebble Brook Manor. It's got loads of room for dogs to run around and there is always someone home to keep an eye on things."

"And I'm assuming by that, you mean that you've got other dogs living there?"

"Yeah, they're all rescue dogs. There's two boxers and two German shepherds. But if this works out, Beatrice will be our personal dog. We are looking for a little house of our own, and where we go, she'll go."

"That's good to know." Dawn paused to gather her thoughts. "I'm also assuming that you know of her disabilities?"

"Yeah, we know about them; Katsume was very upfront about that. I don't usually tell people that my wife and I are very wealthy. But, we've got more than enough money to pay for any medication and vet care that she'll need. I've already called the manor to let them know that we might need to make some accommodations for her."

Dawn gave them an impressed look. "That's good. She's a very sweet dog, but will require more care than the others."

And we're prepared to put in the work required to take care of her. In fact, I'm willing to put money towards any outstanding bill that donation's might not have covered."

Dawn shook her head. "All of that was covered; when her story went up on the web, donations poured in from everywhere. Whatever was left over from her spay, treatments, vaccinations and the surgery to amputate her leg, went to fund our rescue operations. Still, we do accept any and all donations."

"We'd be happy to help." Connor said. "So, can we see the little lady?"

Dawn nodded, grinning. "Yeah, just a second." She pulled out her cellphone.

"Bring her in, Katsume. This is your time."

The door opened a minute later and a sweet looking three-legged canine walked in on a pink leash. She was a little smaller in size than expected, had light brown and white markings and a pink nose and floppy bit bull ears. There wasn't much of a tail to speak of-it wasn't bobbed but it also wasn't full length. She had a lavender collar on and attached to the collar was a decorative floral bouquet. She slowly hobbled towards them and then stopped in front of Kira.

Kira smiled down at her and held out her hand palm up towards her. Beatrice tilted her boxy head at her and then licked her palm.

"Hey Beatrice. Can we be friends?" Kira asked softly.

As if to reply, the pit bull slowly sat down on her hind legs and then woofed softly at her before looking Dawn in the eye. She repeated the woofing sound at Dawn and then out of nowhere, leaned against Kira's leg with all her weight.

"I guess that's her answer. She doesn't usually warm up to people, but it looks like you guys have been chosen." Dawn said with a grin.

"Woof." Beatrice answered as she slowly got back up and whacked Kira with whatever was left of her tail.

Connor decided that now was the time to make himself known. He leaned over and held out his hand for her. "Hey Beatrice, can we get along too?"

The pretty girl looked over at him and woofed at him. Approaching him, she bumped his hand with her head and smiling at him in her goofy way. She woofed at him again before turning a circle in front of him and awkwardly laid down on top of their feet.

Katsume grinned at the sight and looked like he wanted to do a victory dance.

"I guess she's settled the matter." He said. "You think she'll be a good fit?"

Kira grinned at him. "Yeah, she's going home with us today. She's our girl, now."

Dawn wiped a tear away from her eye. "Excellent, let's sign some papers."

20 minutes later, the new family was sitting for 'Gotcha Day' Photos. The adoption fee had been paid and Connor had given them a generous donation. Now, they sat looking very happy with Beatrice who was barely able to sit still between them, giving her best doggy grin.

When they were done, their spot was taken by Bryce and Karen who had been completely taken with their own little fluffball. Sophie was even more vocal and couldn't seem to decide who's lap she wanted to sit on. Needless to say, it took a little longer to get their picture taken. Not that anyone minded; they were all smiles as the pictures finished and were gifted with their picks of the freebees from the donation table. By the time they said their goodbyes, especially to Katsume, who gave Beatrice one last big hug before watching them leave the tent, they were in such high spirits that they all felt like they would float away.

Soon enough, they were all hungry and began to search for the food stalls.

 **30 minutes later**

They sat on a blanket underneath a sprawling tree. It hadn't taken too long after leaving the adoption tent for Beatrice to slow down. After grabbing some amazing fairground food, they sat down to their mini feast.

As they ate, Bryce told them what had happened while they were in the trailer at the back.

"That kid, Katsume is something else. He's got so much talent and yet he's got a record on him. He just doesn't strike me as the criminal type. There's something about him that's just so pure and honest."

Kira leaned against her Connor and grinned. "Is he the real reason you showed up? A new project?"

Bryce shook his head. "No matter what, Kira, you will always have more priority than any case I was asked to help out on." He paused and grimaced. "What happened today was a happy coincidence."

"Honey, you've heard on the news about groups." Karen said as he pet her fluff ball. "That investigate cold cases…especially if a miscarriage of justice is suspected. One came up a couple of weeks ago. We can't go into details right now, but we've been asked to investigate Katsume's case.

"That's about all we know about him right now." Bryce said. "The minutes we got to spend with him while you guys were busy were eye opening. The teenager we saw today, and the boy described in the psychological evaluation from his juvie record are from different ends of the spectrum. While you two are away on the cruise, we'll stay here, look after these guys," He paused as a goofy Beatrice rolled over on her back, showing her belly. "and do some digging into his background, find out the truth. The cruise is 12 days long, and that should give us plenty of time to work."

"And you're okay to watch them tomorrow?

Bryce nodded. "You bet. The both of you can go have some fun tomorrow. Stay the whole day if you want. This is your chance to be love sick lovebirds and do whatever you want, so long as it doesn't end up on some gross porn site."

Connor grinned at him and then looked at Kira. "No worries there. What we do when we're alone is just between us." Just as he leaned into kiss his love, they were interrupted by a big wet tongue. Beatrice wagged her tale and licked the faces of her new owners.

Connor grinned and scratched her ears. "And definitely not in front of you. We're going to need a big comfy kennel for you, Princess or maybe a yard of your own. I bet I could make you a paradise fit for royalty."

Kira grinned and rubbed her puppy's belly. "I like that idea. She's had a rough life. It's time we changed that."

Sounds like a plan to me." Bryce said. "If you're looking for some help, we can have a build day. Grill some burgers, drink sodas, beers. Listen to loud music while we play with power tools."

Kira laughed loudly. "Well, I'm up for some bonding time; it sounds like a party to me."

Connor kissed the side of her head. "I guess I'll have to open a credit card for the Home depot."

"Nope, this is on me." Bryce said. "It's one of those things I dreamed of doing when we found out were going to be parents. This will be making up for lost time."

Connor grinned. "Funny, that's what my dad said when we were picking up the SUV. It seems that both our families are trying to make up for lost time."

"It's a good idea, Kiddos. I suggest that you enjoy this time with us. For once, let us spoil you kids…and any kids that come along."

Kira shook her head, chuckling. "What makes you think any grand kids are on the way?"

Karen studied her daughter. "I know that look in your eye. Once upon a time, I had that same look."

Mom, I'm _not_ pregnant."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much!" Karen said grinning.

Kira rolled her eyes and Connor kissed her head as held her close. "Believe me, if we end up making a baby on this cruise, you and my parents will be the first to know. For now, let's just focus on having fun and raising our new fur ball."

Kira smiled softly to herself. She loved how he constantly protected her; but it was time to have an important conversation with her lover.

 **Later that night…**

They were back in the hotel room. They'd stayed out for an hour or two more at the festival, but eventually felt as though the day had worn on long enough and soon left after trying a few more food stalls.

After leaving the fairgrounds, they'd all made a trip to the local pet store to grab a few essentials like the pet food Dawn had recommended and as well as a leash that matched her lavender collar. Her official dog tag had been engraved with both their numbers on it and she had the thickest dog bed they could find. The kennel was the last thing they bought and after Sasha got her own cart full of items, they paid for their goods (most of which Bryce had insisted on paying for) and headed back to the hotel for the night.

When they got back to the hotel, they came to realize what a big deal Beatrice was. The hotel was already dog friendly, but the fact that their hotel guests had been the one to adopt the dog whose story they'd been following on Myspace, made them an even bigger deal.

They were greeted with smiles and congratulations all around though Beatrice had all but hidden behind Kira when a few of the staff asked to pet her. Though they were disappointed that Beatrice didn't respond, the staff were happy to help carry in the kennel and the bags from the store.

It took all of 30 minutes to get her settled in and while Connor took her outside to potty, Kira made a call to Kimberly.

" _ **Hi Kira!"**_

"Hey Kim."

" _ **So, how did the meeting go?"**_

"It went really good; Beatrice chose us and not the other way around."

Kim paused and muffled her voice as she spoke to someone on her end.

" _ **Hey, Kira. We have some people who want to talk to you. Would you mind skyping them? The kids all want to see your face and the new furry family member."**_

"Yeah, we can do that, though Connor took her outside to use the bathroom. They'll be back up soon. We had no idea, but it turns out that Beatrice is a local celebrity. I wouldn't be surprised if a reporter found us and asked us for an interview by the time we get back from Disneyland."

" _ **They're going to Disney land?"**_ Kira heard Kayla's voice over the phone.

" _ **Dammit."**_ Kim swore softly.

"It's okay, I'll tell her myself."

" _ **Only if you want to…though now you'll probably be asked for souvenirs from the kiddos."**_

"Well, Christmas is coming up in a few months. If you need presents from there, send me a list."

" _ **Yeah, maybe. Though I would text you a list when little ears and eyes aren't around. We know Santa is real, but we'd like to keep a few secrets for ourselves."**_

"Ok. So, give me a few minutes and we'll do a skype session. By then Connor should be back with Beatrice. I also need a moment to look presentable."

" _ **Gotcha. See you in a few minutes."**_

A few moments later, Kira was back in her street clothes, though this time she wore the hoodie she got from the shelter along with the blue jeans she'd worn that day.

"Hey Rockstar, what's with the costume change?" Connor asked as he walked in with their fur baby.

"The kids want to skype and meet Tris."

"Is that her new nickname?" Connor asked as he helped the dog onto the bed.

Yeah, it is. Kira said with a chuckle as their dog awkwardly plopped onto the bed. "Beatrice is a long name to keep repeating. This is easier."

"Tris it is." Connor said as he put the leash on top of the kennel. After visiting the bathroom, he walked back in and sat on the bed, opening the laptop.

Within a minute, they were greeted with the curious yet happy faces of Kyle, Autumn, and Kayla. Along with the parents who stood off to the background.

Connor gently maneuvered Tris into his lap and she sighed happily, thumping her tail.

Kira waved at them. "So, this is Tris. She's the pretty girl we adopted today." Kira paused at Kyle who was frowning. "No, Kyle, this doesn't count towards your mission. She's going to be our personal dog. She desperately needed a home and she chose us the moment she hobbled into the adoption trailer."

"Hobbled? Is she hurt?" Kayla asked.

"Well, she was." Connor answered as he scratched behind Tris' ears. "She was used as a breeder dog in a puppy mill. At some point, she hurt her front leg to the point that it had to be removed."

"Breeder dog?" Autumn asked. "You mean she was forced to have puppies?"

Connor grimaced. "Yeah, she was. Dawn who interviewed us, said that according to the medical exam she had after she was brought in, she had several litters. So, after she had been treated for her skin infection and cleared of any parasites, they did her amputation and spayed her. Now, she's free to just be her awkward goofy self."

Kayla still had a confused look on her face. "Can she walk with only three legs?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, she can hobble and even run, though she'll need to rest more often then other dogs but she's such a sweet girl. She's going to be on some special vitamins and special food to help keep her at top health."

"I wanna help!" Kayla blurted out.

Kira grinned at her. "Well, there is something you can do for us."

"What?" Kayla said with a look of concentration.

"Well, Tris is going to need some special accommodations because she's not good with stairs. She's going to need a ramp and it's going to be tough getting her up three flights of stairs. I bet if you all work together, you can come up with a way to get her up to the third floor in case we're too tired to carry up a 40-pound Pitbull up the stairs."

Connor gazed at the adults and saw Billy with a calculating look on his face. He could all but see the gears in his head turning.

"Well, it would be a good opportunity to teach the kids about simple mechanics." Billy said as if he could tell Connor was looking at him. "It's not something the kids learn a lot about these days. It's all about getting them to pass the state's tests. This would make a good practical lesson for them."

"Hey, I'm all for it." Connor answered with a shrug. "Adopting a fur baby changes everything."

Tommy who was standing Kim nodded approvingly. "I know that you were given a folder with a list of Tris' medications. If you like, I can see if our vet or someone on her staff can get us what she needs."

"Yeah, Tomorrow I'll fax it to you. The concierge has been very helpful to us."

"Good to know. You already know the fax number?"

Connor nodded and then looked at the kids. "Alright you guys, you've met the dog and we'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"You guys are going to Disney without me!" Kayla blurted out again.

"Yeah, Little Ninja. There are still a couple of days before the cruise ship leaves and I've always wanted to go, and this is just some time for Kira and I to have some fun, I know you'll all want some souvenirs. Do a good job on the project and we'll see about some stuff from the Magic Kingdom, okay?"

Kayla seemed satisfied and as soon as some special requests came from all the kids, they finally left the room and let the adults talk.

"So, we told you before that we might ask for you to pick up some gifts from Disney…but I need something more for Autumn." Tanya said.

"Name it." Kira answered.

"Well, we've got everything we need for Autumn's sweet 16 but we can't find a good tiara to complete her look. All the dress shops around here sell nothing original and it's all from fancy designers. We wanted something different. I know you guys are there for fun, but we could really use some help. If you find anything we'd be happy to foot the bill and send money to your account."

"Yeah, we'll be there for a couple of days. We can shop for that. And if anyone needs some stocking stuffers for Christmas, we'll do some looking."

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking, the call finally ended, and it was time for bed. They both changed into some PJ's and then the fun started.

Connor was currently in a silent battle of wills with their new family member. "Come on, Tris, time for bed. You need to get into the kennel for the night."

Tris sat on the bed, thumping her tail and gave him her most pathetic look. She also woofed at him pitifully.

"No, we're going to bed now, and that means the kennel for you." He said pointing towards the kennel. "I'm not going to be a pushover."

Tris wined louder and wagged her tail again.

Connor shook his head. "We can't keep doing this, it's kennel time for you."

But the pit bull wasn't ready to give up yet. She woofed again and then flipped over onto her back, still wagging her tail.

Connor sighed and sat down on the bed and rubbed her belly. "Please go into the kennel?" I really want to go to sleep."

Beatrice licked his hand and woofed softly.

"Ok, you two. Just let it go for tonight. But, Connor, if this continues, that's it for our nighttime fun. We'll have to go celibate after 8 pm."

Connor feigned shock. "Oh no! Anything but that!"

Kira shook her head. "Come on, Jock. Turn the lights out and let's all get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Connor shook his head and got up. He turned to Pitbull and looked her in the eye. "Just for tonight. But after that, you'll sleep in the kennel."

Tris with Connor's help rolled over and she licked him across the face and pressed against his chest.

Connor grinned and shook his head. He didn't say anything else as he walked over to switch on the wall and darkened the room.

Kira grinned at him and curled around him as he crawled into bed with her. The last thing they felt was the happy pit bull curling into a ball at their feet.

* * *

 **So, your thoughts on this?**

 **Up next, a day of fun at Disneyland!**


	13. No One Else Comes Close

**Greetings and many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They put a smile on my face during this frustrating last two weeks.**

 **There's no real warnings for this chapter, except that you're going to be hit in the feels! Be ready for this happy chapter as our couple heads out to Disney Land California for a little...frolicking. *smirk* I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 ***Disclaimer* The last time I was at any Disney Theme Park, I was an infant so I have no idea how the park system works. When I went to research for this chapter, I had only Google and YouTube to go on. Please don't flame me if I got stuff wrong. In any case, this is fanfiction and AU. I'm just covering my ass on this one.**

 **Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you guys read on!**

* * *

 _The rain was softly falling on the windowpane. It was a pretty spring day and Connor was at his bimonthly meeting with the staff from his soccer camp. He'd been really careful when he chose his staff and they were competent people. They never wanted for anything, and this camp that he founded was flourishing._

 _Kira sat on the floor of the comfortable living room rug with her acoustic on her lap. She strummed gently on the strings and the music that came out of her prized guitar came out perfectly in tune._

" _Mommy, what's the clip for?" asked the sweet voice of her son. He was 6 years old and his hazel eyes shone with curiosity as he watched her play. She wasn't using the device at the moment, and her baby boy was twirling it in his hands as he sat in front of her._

 _Kira looked up him and smiled. He was a perfect blend of her and Connor with her husband's build and her hair which he currently had styled in a fauxhawk. He'd found the style online and liked it immediately. He would have a bath later that night, so she'd had no problem applying the hair gel for him. With his soccer hoodie on along with his tribal necklace he never looked cuter. She and Connor had made a very cute baby._

 _She stopped strumming and opened her hand. With a grin, he handed it over to her and absentmindedly began to play with the wooden beads of his necklace._

" _This, sweetie, is called a capo. I use it to help change the pitch of the chords when I play certain songs." She paused and played one of the basic chords and then after placing the device on the neck of the guitar played the chord again._

 _The boy's brown eyes widened in amazement and he reached out to touch the chords._

" _Woah, that sounds really different!" he said with a grin._

" _Yep! Do you remember what I told you about these strings?"_

 _The boy nodded at her. "Yeah, the vibrations make the sound and you control it with your fingers?"_

 _Kira nodded with a grin. "Well, this Capo shortens how long the strings vibrate and that's what makes the notes sound different."_

 _He was a very smart boy and he picked up concepts pretty quickly. He was the proverbial sponge and soaked everything in. He nodded with understanding and then yawned widely._

" _Ready for a nap?" she asked softly. The boy yawned again and nodded._

 _Smiling at him, she set the guitar back in the case and then got up. After leading him to the bathroom, where he did his business and then washed his hands, she picked him up, placing him on her hip and then walked to his room._

 _As he crawled into his toddler bed, she drew the curtains closed and then turned seeing the boy smiling, up at her with sleepy eyes. "Mommy, I wanna be just like you." Kira kissed his forehead, as she pulled his blanket up to his chin. With her son snoozing, she walked out of room and to the stairs._

Kira woke up from the dream with a smile on her face as the morning sun shined through the curtains. The smile faltered a moment later when she realized that the beautiful images in her head where just a dream. She had no child and she and Conner hadn't even moved into a house yet. Kira sighed heavily and blinked back a tear.

"Hey, Rockstar, are you okay?" Connor asked as he turned over and pulled her into his arms. The movement woke up Tris and she yawned loudly. She got up just a little awkwardly and laid on top of her master's legs, offering her silent support.

Kira wiped a tear away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a really happy dream and then woke up, realizing it was just a dream."

Connor smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Want to tell me about it?"

Kira bit her lip. "It was pretty simple." She looked up at him. "It was just a rainy day and I was home with our son while you were at a business meeting at your soccer camp. I was teaching him about guitar accessories. He was so beautiful, Connor and then I woke up."

Connor's gave her another kiss and then smiled. "That sounds amazing…but I thought you didn't want children just yet."

"I meant to have this conversation with you last night, but our new fur baby kind of took precedence."

"Well, we can have it now, if you want, and then we can take her for her morning walk."

Kira gently sat up leaned against the luxury pillows. "I love you like crazy, but, you don't need to shield me from the baby thing. I know this whole trip was arranged to get me away from all that stuff at the manor, and we don't know if there's a little hellion growing inside me, but if there is, I want you to know that I'm okay with it. I realize that you and Scott are completely different people and you are nothing like him."

She paused as Connor snorted.

"No one else comes close to you by any stretch of imagination…and if it turns out that I am knocked up, then I want you to know that I'm not afraid of it and will do my best to embrace everything that comes along with it. I'm not saying that we should actively try for a baby, but if our son is inside me and he's anything like what was in the dream, then I'm okay with it…all of it."

Connor nodded and kissed her on the lips this time. "Well, maybe this vacation is just what you needed; some space to clear your head."

Kira nodded and leaned against him and sighed, finally feeling at peace over the situation. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence and then it was over; Tris suddenly rolled over and showed her belly.

Kira grinned as she rubbed the pittie's belly. "Guess you need to go outside, right?"

Tris woofed at her and thumped her tail against the bed. Her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth as she tried to lick Connor's hand.

"She's got to be the most awkward dog ever." Connor said with a chuckle.

"Only the best for us!" Kira answered as she finished rubbing the dog's belly. "Ok, we'll go for a walk, just let me take care of me first, okay?"

Connor kissed her cheek. "Go on, I'll get this girl ready to go."

* * *

As Connor was getting dressed for the walk, Kira's cell phone started ringing. He walked over to her bedside and picked it up, seeing her dad's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, Bryce. Kira's in the bathroom, what's up?"

"Morning! Hey, there's a camera crew down here looking for you along with a news reporter from the local station. They wanted to do a piece on Beatrice; they are asking for a brief interview as a follow up to the story they did about her a few months ago."

"Wow, that's not something I expected so soon. Before we know it, we'll have to put up a Myspace page just for her!"

"I wouldn't doubt it, everyone loves an underdog story. But hey, if you want to hold off, I can keep the newshounds at bay."

Kira was at his side now and was looking at the phone curiously. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sweetheart." Karen said. "I've already given them a talking to and they seem to be legitimate."

"But still, Kiddos, this is completely optional. Just say the word, and we'll shoo them away." Bryce reminded them.

Kira shook her head and chuckled. "It's okay guys, of course, this means that I'm actually going to have to put a little extra effort into my look."

"It's okay, Rockstar. You hardly need any makeup to look gorgeous, but I'll take Tris downstairs and head them off. Do what you gotta do."

* * *

Minutes later, Connor strode out the door of the hotel with Beatrice hobbling at his side. The news reporter who was waiting in the hotel lobby talking with Bryce and Karen got up when they approached and flashed a winning smile at him.

She was a plus sized woman with mocha skin and bright happy eyes. She wore a simple casual outfit and a winning smile. Her dark brown curly hair flowed down her back and her teeth were blindingly white.

"Hi, I'm Chandra Michaels from Good Morning Los Angeles. We heard about Beatrice and just wanted to do a mini segment on the three of you."

Connor nodded. That sounds good. Would you mind if I take her out to while we wait for Kira?"

"Of course. Take whatever time you need."

"Thank you."

They were in a world of their own and the camera man silently taped them from a distance as Connor walked the dog. It was a shot that would melt hearts everywhere as Connor knelt down and scratched her ears and she responded by licking his face and then pushing him to the ground. For the next minute, he was under attack by puppy kisses and the camera was recording every minute of it. Finally, when the moment was over, Connor sat up, gently pushing the grinning hound off of him, narrowly missing his family jewels and slowly got to his feet. When she was done and they were walking back, they saw that Kira was already talking to the woman. She was just sitting wearing a simple yellow tank top, black capris and chunky sandals. Her wedding band all but glimmered in the morning sun. The reporter was talking to her as Bryce and Karen sat off to the side with Sasha.

Connor walked towards them with a happy grin on his face. He walked over to Kira and stumbled a little bit when Tris suddenly tried to run towards Kira. He let go of the leash and watch as the sweet girl bounded toward his wife who was ready and was holding her leash as soon as she skidded to a stop in front of her.

The camera was still rolling as the pitbull stood up and put her paw into kira's lap and licked her owner's face. Kira scratched her behind her ears and pressed a kiss to her head. When Tris was settled down, they started the interview.

Thankfully, it was brief, professional, and with plenty of footage of Beatrice. When it was over, and the camera crew had packed up and the reporter had wished them well, the family was able to talk again.

"So, what's next for you two?"

"Well, we only got up about an hour ago, so we're both going to need to shower and dress before heading to the park. With suddenly becoming pet-parents to Tris, our plans have kind of changed." Connor paused and looked at Kira. "It's still up to you."

Kira leaned into Conner with a tired smile. "Well, this whole trip was your idea, Jock. We have the SUV, and Mom and Dad drove here in their RV. So it won't mess up your dad's paying for our car storage while on the cruise."

She paused and looked at her parents. "I guess you can take Tris with you guys to whatever hotel you're staying at. We'll go get dressed and head for the park…" Kira trailed off as Tris peered up at her giving her a sad look. It was almost as if she knew what was about to happen.

"Hey, don't give me that look. It won't be forever." She told Tris with a soft but stern voice.

Tris only woofed softly.

Connor reached over and scratched her head. "I promise that we'll be back before you know it, and then we'll have our freedom ride back home, okay?"

"Freedom ride?" Bryce asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah," Connor said. "It's a thing that happens when a dog is adopted. It's the ride they take back to their forever home. In this case, we'll take a mini road trip back to Angel Grove from here when we get back from the cruise. We'll only go to restaurants that welcome dogs or we'll have picnics at parks, so she can stretch her legs and roll in the grass. It's gonna be great."

Karen was grinning at Bryce. "That sounds like a great idea. Let's do the same thing with Sasha."

"It's not that long a drive from here. We can make it a family thing." Kira said with a grin.

Karen grinned back. "Yes, let's do it. But for now, we'll let you two lovebirds get going."

Connor nodded and turned to Kira. "Hey Rockstar, why don't you get the first shower and I'll help carry Tris' stuff down from the room."

Kira got down on her puppy's level and pulled her into a hug. "Hey Beatrice, you be good for us. We'll be back for you soon, okay?"

Tris wuffed at her again and licked her chin before going to sit down in front of Karen.

"Well, that's a send off if I ever saw one." Kira said as she got back up. Connor pulled her close. "Yeah, I think she'll be fine; once we get back from our vacation, we'll really spend time bonding with our furry child."

"You feel it too?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, ba…Rockstar. The gult tripping is a part of every dog's personality." When he leaned in closer, he added. "No worries as soon as we get to Disney, I'll help you forget all the guilt, at least for a little while."

Kira giggled and kissed his cheek. "I certainly hope so."

Bryce cleared his throat. "Okay you two, break it up! We _do_ have things to do today."

Connor grinned at him and then looked back at his wife. "Come on, Mrs. True-Heart. Let's get going."

* * *

 **Three hours later**

 **Disney Land California**

Connor and Kira walked through the doors of the hotel. Connor pulled the rolling suitcase they shared behind him and Kira carried the backpack for their adventure. Together, they strolled into the lobby and up to the counter.

Hi, we're the True-Hearts and we have reservations?"

When they were finally in their room, Connor put the suitcase in the corner by the desk and looked at Kira.

She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed underneath her. Moments later, he sat down next to her and hugged her close. "You ready to have some fun?"

Kira looked at him closely and then she kissed him. Connor immediately knew what was about to happen. When she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, he completely surrendered to her.

* * *

"I'm sorry Conner." Kira said as she laid against him.

"For what?"

"For jumping you like that. I know you're eager to get to the park. I don't know where that came from."

Connor lay on the pillows with Kira laying on his chest. He looked at his wife in confusion. "You're kidding, right?"

Kira shook her head and then exhaled softly. "I know this isn't the kind of…frolicking you were talking about earlier. I just suddenly wanted you."

Connor sat up and pulled his wife into his lap. "Hey, never apologize for something like this. I am _so_ not regretting playing around and I'm pretty sure that I've done the same thing to you. All the sex we've had since we were married… I'm pretty sure I've jumped your bones more times than you've jumped mine."

Kira grinned at him. "So, I know we'll need a shower after all this…"

I'm way ahead of you." Connor said as he got up and picked up his giggling wife and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Two more hours later**

Kira looked at the wall of ear hats and then at then at one that Connor was trying on and couldn't hold back a laugh. "Seriously? The groom hat? Isn't that just a little cliché?"

Connor grinned at her and she loved the sparkle in his eyes. "Why not? I would think that the goofy hat would be more cliché than this one."

Kira laughed outloud. "Okay, yeah. You're right. Get the groom hat. It's fine."

Connor put the hat on his head and then picked up the headbandwith the sparkling tiara and the little sparkly white train on the back. He grinned at Kira and gently put the headband on his bride and adjusted the train of lace in the back.

"Connor, seriously?"

Her husband said nothing as he gently turned Kira so they were looking in the little mirror on the shelf. "I want everyone to know that we're in love…" he paused and whispered in her ear "…and that you're mine."

"Hey, better stow that kind of talk, Mr. True-Heart. Unless you want us kicked out for indecent exposure."

Connor grinned sheepishly and kissed her cheek. "Please? I want to do the whole cliché thing. We're here to have fun."

It was over before it began. At his sincere request and puppy dog eyes, Kira felt her resolve crumble. Sighing, she nodded and fixed the headband the right way and then held out her hand. "Okay, let's get going, I'm ready for some thrill rides."

After paying for the hats, they walked out of the store and headed out to enjoy their day.

* * *

It was almost dusk as Connor and Kira walked into the Boardwalk. It was the place where one could play the various carnival games and win plushie prizes.

"So, what should we try for first?" Connor asked as he swung their joined hands between them.

Kira looked around and her eyes settled on the Dumbo water shooter game. "Hey, lets start there! Connor looked where she pointed and nodded, fishing out the special card they'd loaded for this area.

As they stood in line, Connor overheard two older children talking.

"Can you really get me that stuffed Dumbo?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the kids could have only been 10 years or less old. It was the young girl with the sparkly pink mouse ears that had spoken. She was standing next to a boy with a pirate hat on and they were holding hands.

The boy shrugged. "Yeah, I saw an older kid do it earlier. All I have to do is get fireman up the ladder before anyone else."

They were such a cute little couple. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and the girl had red hair that she wore in a long braid down her back.

Soon, it was their turn at the game. Connor sat down with Kira standing behind him, and waited for the little boy to hop on the stool next to him. He'd already had it in mind to let the boy win, if it was possible.

When the game started, Connor and the child were tied and everyone else had fallen behind. At the very last second, Connor shifted his gun and the bell rang. The kid received his toy, and he jumped up after he was handed the prize and ran off to where his girlfriend stood. She giggled when he handed her the prize and kissed his cheek. The grin on his face was cheesey and he looked absolutely delighted.

"Yeah, totally worth it." Connor said to himself.

"I thought as much," Kira answered in his ear. "I know your aim is _so_ much better than that."

"You know it." Connor said as he got up and turned to Kira. "Now that my good deed of the day is done, let's go find another game to play."

Kira grinned at him as the kids rushed past with the little girl holding the Dumbo toy. "So, how about we try out the fish pond next? That looks easy."

Connor wrapped his arms around Kira and whispered in her ear. "Now it's your turn to demonstrate how well you can use a stick."

Kira gasped at his words and before she could say anything he was laughing and pulling her across the midway to the fishing game.

He grinned at her with boyish glee as he handed her the fishing pole. "Come on, Babe! Just go with it."

Kira immediately wanted to call him out for using that annoying nickname. She opened her mouth to say something, but, the grin he was flashing at her was so full of joy that she only shook her head and took the pole. He moved out of the way so she could play. She watched the rubber duckies float by before seeing one that she liked, and she caught it. The attendant checked the sticker on the bottom and announced that it was green, and she was given her choice of a pastel starfish or turtle. She chose the turtle.

"Well, it would be a cute decoration for a crib." Connor said in a soft voice.

Kira looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, it would."

* * *

 **So, Kira has settled down a bit and has a much brighter outlook about the possibility of motherhood. Not saying she is, but not saying she isn't.**

 **I'm also glad that everyone loves Tris so much. I love writing her into the story! I promise that this won't be the last you see of her!**

 **Anyway, please leave some feedback. They really do keep me going!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. It's Gotta Be You

**Onward! Yeah, being laid up with a messed up foot gives me a lot of time to write and scheme. I hope you are all enjoying this portion of this fic and I want to thank everyone of you who have taken the time to review this piece!**

 **I can almost see the end of this story in my sights. No need to freak out just yet as there is still a few more things that I have planned before I bring this installment to a close.**

 **No warnings for this chapter except that it's full of sweet moments and lots of warm fuzzies.  
**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Connor sat in bed, covered at the waist, and leaning against the pillows. It was almost 10 in the morning and they'd only been up for an hour. The moment they had gotten in the room the night before, they'd played around and eventually had fallen asleep, too exhausted to continue.

This morning, Kira had refused to let him join her in the shower. He'd laughed in amusement as she'd gotten up, completely naked and showing off every love bite he'd given her.

" _Connor, I need some 'me' time, and, as much as I'd love to go a few more rounds with you, my lady bits need a small break. Besides, this is the last day here and I'd like to really explore the park. We have our fast passes to use, and I want my thrill rides-not to mention that we still haven't found that tiara for Autumn's party."_

That was why, at the moment, he'd decided to give his in-laws a call.

"Hey, Karen, I need a favor. It's for Autumn's party."

"Hey, kiddo. What do you need?"

"Tanya asked us to see if we could find a really fancy, Disney Themed tiara for Autumn to wear at her Sweet 16."

"And let me guess, you didn't find anything.

"Bupkiss. Not a damn thing that's not plastic and cheap. Whatever Tanya's hoping we'll find, isn't here."

"What exactly was she looking for?"

"She told us she'd been looking for something special that's not mass produced. I think she might be hoping for something custom made and two weeks won't be enough time for something like that. We were supposed to text her when we find something and that she'd wire the money to our account."

"Well, let me look into it. I'm sure I can find something fit for royalty."

"Thanks…" Conner said as he sat up a little straighter. "So, how is Tris doing without us?"

Karen laughed over the phone. "Surprisingly well. In fact, when I woke up this morning, Sasha was curled up against Tris. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Connor grinned at that. "Please tell me you got a snapshot of that. It would make Kira feel better about leaving her behind during out time at sea."

"Not yet, but there is still plenty of time for taking pictures like that. Anyway, how are you kiddos enjoying the park?"

Connor caught sight of Kira walking into the room in nothing but a towel; as he paused to watch her, she took her towel off and draped it over the desk chair. He licked his lips and exhaled softly.

"Hot damn, you're beautiful."

"Well, I think you're pretty cute too!" Karen's voice sounded surprised and amused at the same time. It broke through his momentary haze.

Connor's eyes widened before he blushed a deep red. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…Kira just walked into the room. God, I'm an idiot."

"No, sweetie it's okay." Karen rushed to reassure him in a soothing tone of voice. "Those are the words of a man head over heels for his wife. I'll just let you kids go have your fun."

"Yeah," Connor said as Kira gave him a weird look. "Thanks Karen…and sorry for the slip up. I just have no filter when it comes to Kira."

"Don't know what slip up you're talking about. Talk to you crazy kids later."

When they hung up, Connor dropped the phone on the bed and put his head in his hands. A moment later, Kira was sitting next to him and brushing his hair back from his forehead. "You know, it makes me feel very powerful to know I can get that kind of reaction from you just by walking into the room."

Connor blew out a breath and looked into Kira's eyes. "Yeah, that's an understatement. I can't behave myself when you walk into the room so…naked."

Kira chuckled and pulled the tented sheet away from his lap. Connor covered her hand with his own. "Kira, you don't have to."

"Shh." She said, wrapping her hand around his length. "I've got you."

Connor groaned and pressed a hot kiss to her lips as she worked him over.

* * *

A few hours later, they were in the line for Splash Mountain. This time, in preparation for possibly getting wet from the rides, Kira wore her tankini and shorts along with her chunky sandals. Connor had decided to do the same with his swim trunks. After Connor had taken his own shower, they got dressed and slathered sunblock all over each other and headed out for a day of fun in the sun.

"You'd think that after all that time piloting giant robots, we'd be bored of thrill rides, but I'm actually just as excited as everyone else." Connor whispered into Kira's ear. His wife grinned up at him. "Yeah, but this time, we're not facing hundred foot lab experiments created by a mutant scientist."

Connor chuckled and kissed her neck. "You know, I saw this is a _quote_ Dark Ride…." He trailed off as Kira turned to him. "Better get those thoughts out of your head. This is a single seater and we're surrounded by families."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I can't wait for the cruise tomorrow…then we won't have to worry about propriety."

Kira rested her head against his chest. "Take it easy, Dino boy. It's going to be a long day."

"Aint that the truth." She heard him mutter quietly.

"You know, we should totally frame this once we get home." Connor said as he looked at the screen. The look on their faces as they plummeted to the bottom were priceless. Kira laughed out loud. "That's not a bad idea…a whole wall of pictures like this. Something that tells the story of us."

Connor pressed a kiss to her temple. "I like that. Once we get moved into our new place, we'll pick a wall and get right on that."

Kira grinned at him. "We haven't taken nearly enough pictures on this trip. We'll have a lot to catch up on."

"Well then, we'll just have to buy a camera when we get out of here and start making up for lost time."

"In the meantime, let's take advantage of all those photo ops around here."

Kira chuckled at his playful grin and ruffled his hair. "By the time we're done, our entire wall will be covered in Disney pictures."

Connor shrugged. "And cruise pictures. I'm hoping to get a few of you in those sexy outfits with those supposedly pretty ocean backdrops?"

Kira shook her head in amusement. "I hope you know that goes both ways. I wouldn't mind getting a few of you. Naked on our bed…" Kira trailed off biting her lip.

"You gonna draw me like one of your French girls?" Connor whispered in ear.

Kira looked at him strangely and then busted out laughing. Seconds later, Connor joined her, and they paid for their picture and after being assured that it would be there for them when they left, moved on to the next ride.

* * *

Connor held on for dear life as the raft from Grizzly River Run slammed into rapids causing water to slosh everywhere. He looked at Kira who sat across from him laughing herself silly. A moment later, it ended as the giant waterfall rained down on her and she gasped at the feel of the cold water on her skin. She was absolutely drenched, and he thought she'd never looked sexier…except for the times she had on no clothes at all.

Those naughty thoughts suddenly vanished as soon as he was met with another wall of water crashing over the side of the raft leaving him completely soaked. Thankfully, they were near the end of the ride and the jarring feeling of the conveyer belt underneath them made him sigh in relief. He'd so not been ready to be around that much water.

Finally, he got up and helped his wife out of the tube eternally thankful that they had pretty much been the only two in the raft so no one else saw him freak out.

* * *

Now it was time for a snack, so they sat in one of the covered seating areas sharing one of the giant turkey legs sold at the park.

Connor's eyes just about rolled to the back of his head as he chewed the savory snack. Kira only grinned at him as she heard her cellphone ring from inside their back pack. After wiping her hands on the napkin, she pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID. It read Autumn Park

"Hello?"

 _ **"Hi Kira!"**_ it was Kayla.

"What are you doing with Autumn's phone?"

 ** _"Mommy hides her phone really good now and Raine and I are bored. I was gonna ask Autumn to call you, but she's too busy kissing Kyle so, we're stuck here while Aunt Shawnee and Uncle David are at the hospital having their baby…though I'm not sure what that means."_**

Kira's eyes widened at the news. "She's in labor?"

Connor was watching her silently and she tapped the screen to turn the speaker on.

"Hey Kayla, what's this about my parents?" Connor asked in confusion.

 ** _"They're at the hospital. Mom and Dad left about an hour ago to meet them."_**

"Connor, I think your step mom went into labor. Have you missed any texts from your dad?"

He shook his head. "No not a word. But, let me check anyway." As he dug his own phone out, the conversation continued between his wife and little cousin continued.

"So, what else is going on at the house? Have you guys come up with anything for Tris' yard?"

In the meantime, Connor pulled out his phone. Sure enough, there was text message.

 _-At the hospital with your mom. I'll call with an update ASAP-_

 _Well, shit…_

Connor held up his phone. "Apparently I had it on Do Not Disturb."

Kira smirked at him and then returned to her conversation. "That sounds awesome! I bet she'll love the doggy pool. Just remember that it can't have any steps and she'll need lots of shade and plenty of grass to roll around in…no, she only has three legs so digging in the dirt might be a challenge for her."

"Well think of it like this. Imagine if you were born with both arms and only one leg and you had to hobble around forever. You're not less of a person, but you probably won't be able to play soccer in the regular leagues. You would need to play in the special Olympics."

 ** _"Ok, so I got to give her some special toys and blankets and make sure she doesn't trip?"_**

"Exactly. It's a lot to ask, but I know that you and the others are very smart and can figure all this out. I think with all of you guys working together, it's going to be an awesome doggie area."

 ** _"You got it…. oh hi Autumn…I guess you want your phone back?"_**

Kira chuckled as she heard Autumn say something. Then she was on the phone.

 ** _"Hi Kira."_**

"Hey sweetie, having fun with…your project?"

 ** _"What? I'm not allowed to…ya know…"_**

"Just try and limit the fun to a minimum; little eyes are watching you."

 ** _"Hey, we're not doing anything that they haven't already seen in the Disney movies. If Belle can do it, why can't I?"_**

Kira grinned. "Touché. Okay, but take it from me. The fun can go to a whole new level of fun in a matter of minutes."

 ** _"Yeah, I bet. Anyway, I'm going to steer away from these dicey waters and get some lunch started for these little squealers."_**

"Ok, oh, and just know that starting tomorrow we'll be out of range for the next 12 days. The cruise ship leaves port tomorrow."

 ** _"To Alaska, right?"_**

"Yep, we'll be back in time for your Sweet 16."

 ** _"Cool. I bet the Northern Lights are amazing in person!"_**

"That's what we'll be finding out. When we get back, we'll tell you all about it."

* * *

It was dusk now as they entered Downtown Disney. They'd spent the whole afternoon going on one ride after another and now it was time for them to simply relax and stroll down the promenade looking into all the shops that piqued their interest. One of those was a clothing shop and as Kira looked all around, her eyes fell on a display towards the back.

A moment later, she felt Connor's hand slip into hers. "I'm not going to stop you."

Kira looked up at him fearlessly. "Yeah. Let's go take a look."

It was a nice little area of the store done in soft pastel colors. On the back shelves, were baby versions of all the Disney characters. There were cute onesies and baby outfits laid out along with plushies, baby blankets, and strangely enough, some accessories…mainly, baby slings.

"We don't even know what gender it will be." Kira muttered.

"Then let's do neutral, we can never go wrong with Stitch. It's a neutral theme and we've seen from the movie that he can play the guitar." Connor said in her ear. "I think he's a perfect fit."

Kira nodded and grinned at him. "Not to mention that he can operate a chainsaw."

"I love the way you think, Babe."

Kira rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Okay, that's the third time you've used that name on me. I let it go the first few times, but now I'm calling you on it."

Connor laughed softly and nibbled on her neck. "I was wondering how long you were going to let me get away with it."

Before Kira could answer him, they were approached by a worker. "Hello, I'm Miranda, can I help you find something?"

Connor smiled down at Kira. "Not at the moment, we kind of like this baby Stitch…for the nursery." He couldn't keep from smiling.

Miranda looked to be in her late 50's. She had wizened eyes and blonde hair with streaks of gray in it. "Oh, congratulations? How far along are you?"

"We don't know for sure, we're still waiting to find out if there is a baby or not. We're kind of hopeful for one right now."

The lady smiled at them. "I see. Well, let me go get you a little basket then. Feel free to look around."

When she was gone. Kira picked up the Stitch plushie and turned over in her hand. The cloth was very soft. In the back of her mind she could see the plushie in her baby's arms as it slept.

"I know that look, Kira. If there is a baby, we should do Stitch for the theme."

Kira nodded as Miranda came back and handed her a basket. "If you're interested, The Disney Store does have a baby catalog online. There's a lot more items on our website."

"We'll keep that in mind." Connor said.

"If you need any assistance from me, I'll be close by."

When she was gone, Kira looked at Connor. "I bet we could get Trent to paint a mural for the room."

Connor grinned and gently brushed her stomach. "We're already planning the baby room and we don't even know if we're parents…I feel so excited for this."

Kira nodded and walked over to the onesies and began to look through them. Connor just stood back and watched as she looked through the stacks. He turned his head and smiled as he saw a little pirate costume that consisted of a onesie and a red striped socks and matching beanie. Connor grinned and picked it up. When he put it in the basket, Kira looked at it and then grinned at him. "You are thinking of going pirate again this year?"

Connor grinned. "I think it would be a fun project to turn the SUV into a ship. We have a few months while we find a new house.

"Yeah, but you do realize that a baby takes 9 months to grow. He or she won't arrive in time for this Halloween."

"Duh, Kira. I know this…so maybe that will give me a year to make it happen. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Kira grinned and ruffled his hair again. She loved seeing his eyes shining like they were right then. "Yeah, let's do it."

Connor captured her hand and lifted it to his lips. "I love you, Kira."

Kira grinned at him. "Yep, you've made that obvious. Come on, my dashing pirate captain, we still have more shopping to do."

Connor hugged her tightly and she almost dropped the basket.

"Hey now, handle with care!" she said with a laugh.

"Oops, sorry, Ba…Kira."

"Nice catch, Jock."

* * *

 **Later that night…much later.**

Kira was wide awake with many thoughts feeling her head. Next to her, Connor snored softly, and, in the darkness, Kira smiled lovingly in his direction. He'd honored her request from that morning and left her alone, at least in the carnal sense. After shopping, they'd come back to the hotel and ordered room service. With full bellies, they'd gone out one last time to catch the fireworks display.

Their glow- in- the-dark necklaces laid on the table along with their light up mickey ears. It had been a fun time and the display had been mesmerizing. But now, their fun at the park was over. In the morning, they'd pack up their duffle bag and leave for their parent's hotel. The ship would leave the next afternoon and then it would be twelve days till they saw dry land again.

It was on the ship that they would talk seriously about their future. She wanted the dream she'd had to come true, especially about Connor having a soccer camp. Her sweet husband had given her exactly what she needed.

Now, it was his turn.

* * *

 **So, that does it for the Disneyland portion of the trip. Next up, it's time to hit the high seas!**

 **I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter! Please show that review button some love!**

 **See you all next time!**


	15. Lay Down Beside Me

**So, this is pretty much a filler chapter full of lemony goodness. Yep, you read that right! This is your official smut warning along with a shameless dirty talk. Enjoy!**

 **Our love birds are heading for the cruise after some catching up with Kira's parents. So, buckled up for some fun and see me at the bottom!**

 **!Final warning! This chapter is why this fic is rated M for mature! !Final warning!**

* * *

 **6AM**

Connor woke up to his phone beeping. He tried to sit up, but Kira was laying on his chest…he didn't mind in the least. He had to stretch a little bit more, but he finally picked the phone up and pushed the button to see the text.

 _-You have a new baby brother. Call me when you get the chance-_

"What's going on?" Kira said as she yawned.

Connor kissed her forehead. "Shawnee had the baby boy. Dad just texted me."

"Well, call back." Kira said in a soft sleepy voice. "I'm up now anyway."

He kissed her softly. "I love when you're all cuddly like this."'

"Focus, Jock." Kira said with smile.

"Yes, ma'am. He answered as he hit the speed dial.

"Hey, Son." David answered in a happy but tired voice.

"Sorry, I slept through everything, I wish I could have been there-"

"For what? Baby birthing is a messy process. Did you really want to see blood, guts and mucus everywhere?"

Connor bit his tongue and absentmindedly stroked his wife's belly. "Nah, I'm not ready for that just yet. Maybe in another year or so. Anything can happen."

This time, it was David that paused and Connor prayed silently that his dad didn't start asking questions.

Instead, he changed the subject. "So, you have a new baby brother."

"Yeah I saw the text…hold on a second and let me put speaker on."

A moment later, Kira spoke. "Congratulations."

"Wow, you sound sleepy. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Nah, we had some food brought up and watched a few late- night movies. Really you werne't interrupting anything. We have to get up in a couple of hours anyway to go meet Kira's parents and our new furbaby."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. Her name is Beatrice, right?"

"Yeah, but we're calling her Tris for short, but you didn't call to talk about our baby…our fur baby. You haven't even told us what our little brother's name is."

Connor didn't miss the quiet chuckle in his dad's voice. "His name is River. Shawnee had some trouble with her labor, but we have a good doula and she had the baby about an hour ago. He weighs just under seven pounds and he's about 12 inches long. He's also got a full head of hair. Raine's all but crawling out of her skin to come and see her baby brother."

"I don't blame her, I can't wait to meet my little brother either. We're going to have a lot to catch up on when we get back."

"We'll make it a family night, with smoked meat and all the side dishes."

"You've got it…oh and I want to see a picture of my baby brother."

"Done, now, I'll let you guys get back to your little love fest. Call us when you guys get back from up north." David paused for a moment and then continued. "I wasn't going to say anything, but, the legends say that the Spirits are very powerful up there. The closer to the Northern Lights you get, the more intense the magic surrounding them is."

"Why does that sound like foreshadowing to me?"

"Never said it was. I'm only repeating lore here. Anyway, I'll talk to you lovebirds later."

When he hung up, Connor gave Kira a strange look. "What was all that about?"

Connor shrugged. "Who knows? Parents can be really weird."

They lay together in the darkness and then Kira smirked as Connor moved around and accidently pressed against her. _Yeah, he was definitely in a good mood._

Connor grinned sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry Rockstar, I can't control myself all the time."

Kira kissed him in the darkness. "I know, so, what do you want to do about this?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to take care of things in the bathroom." He paused and gently cupped her delicate regions. "You are going to lay here like the _sexy_ goddess you are and get some more sleep."

When he tried to move away, she covered his hand with hers. He looked at her with eyes of love and then shifted away from her.

"I've got you, babe." Then he ducked beneath the covers.

* * *

 **9AM**

Connor loaded the last bag into the trunk and closed the trunk door. Kira sat up front and when he got in his seat, she put a hand on his knee. After their activities earlier, they shared a shower and though there was no playing around, there was plenty of making out.

Needless to say, they were both feeling pretty lighthearted as they checked out of the hotel, picked up their keepsake pictures, and left the park.

The moment Karen opened the door, Tris was all over them. She barked and whined for joy as she hobbled around them. When Connor and Kira walked inside and sat down, she jumped up on the couch and sat across their laps.

Kira rubbed her behind her ears, "Hey, what's going on, Tris? We were only gone a couple of days."

Karen sat down next to her husband and scratched Sasha behind the ears. "To a dog, an hour is a week and you're going to be gone a week and a half. When you come back, it'll be as if you never left. She'll be just as excited to see you then as she is now."

Connor busted out laughing when Tris suddenly lifted herself up and attacked him with sloppy kisses to his face. Kira laughed as her tail started whacking her in the chest…in fact, her entire back end was wiggling with how excited she was to see them again.

"Hey, girlie! Calm down!" Kira giggled as she tried to stop the wagging tail. By the time Connor successfully managed to push Tris' muzzle away from him, he was gasping for breath.

"Hi, Tris, I'm glad to see you too. But you gotta let me breathe."

When nothing happened, Connor tried a different tactic. In the voice of a red ranger he tried again. "Sit down pretty girl."

Tris immediately stopped and sat down in Kira's lap, though her tail still wagged.

"Nice to know you still have the leader voice." Kira said in a teasing grin.

Connor looked at her with a naughty grin, wishing like hell he could say what had just popped into his head. But with his in-laws in the room, he didn't dare.

"All right, cool down, you crazy kids." Karen said with a grin on her face. A moment later, she looked at Kira. So, you mentioned before that you had some shopping to do…why not show me your purchases?"

Immediately Kira thought about the baby stuff they'd gotten. She wasn't really sure that she wanted anyone to know what they'd discussed in their private moments. "Babe, calm down." Connor said in a soft voice.

Kira whipped her head around at him.

"Yeah, I know, you hate when I call you that, but you were in a daze." He said with a smile. "Go ahead, show her what we bought."

Karen and Bryce looked at each other and then at Kira.

"Sweetie, is there something you need to tell us?"

Kira found she couldn't look her parents in the eye.

Connor squeezed her hand, "Go ahead, Rockstar, I'm sure you and your mom have loads to talk about."

Kira bit her lip and looked her husband in the eye. He shot her a grin, "Go on, we've got nothing to hide."

Kira sighed, and Connor gently pushed Tris off her lap. Without looking her mother in the face, she left the hotel room and walked back out to the SUV.

When they were gone, Bryce who was holding Sasha in his lap, looked at Connor. "So, what's the big secret?"

* * *

 **At the dock in San Fransisco**

 **Much later…**

Connor and Kira stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the magnificent ship. "Wow, it's so much bigger than I thought it would be."

Connor nodded, in just as much awe as she was. "Well, let's not waste anymore time. I'm ready to start our voyage."

It took a little longer to check into their room than it had at Disneyland, but when it was all said and done, and they'd been shown to their quarters, they were ready for a nap.

It was a small comfy room with a nice balcony and the bed was very luxurious. Connor could tell that for sure. As he sat on the bed, resting against the pillows, he watched as Kira began to unpack their suitcase.

"I'm getting kind of lonely on this big comfy bed…you _do_ know that you don't need to unpack us right now?"

Kira looked up at him. "I'm your wife, this is my thing, we're going to be on here for almost two weeks. There's plenty of time to play around."

Connor raised a brow. He'd fully expected lots of making out and cuddling...but this…

His mind trailed off as he saw the pretty lacy outfit he'd bought her, and he had no idea what to say. For the next five minutes, he watched as she put their clothes in the little dresser and the few backless dresses in the little closet.

She only left one outfit out and then looked up at him.

Connor couldn't keep the grin off his face as she began stripping. When she was just down to her underwear and her bra, she grinned at him.

"Take it, off, Mrs. True-heart…take it _all_ off."

Kira shook her head and then with slow smile, took her bra off and slowly discarded the lacy thing; a moment later, her bikini underwear followed it.

Connor licked his lips as he took in her nakedness. "Come here, Kira…"

Kira smiled softly at him, crawling across the bed and straddled him. Kissing him hotly, she felt him come to life underneath her and she broke the lip lock. Sitting back a little, she stroked his stomach under his polo shirt and slowly lifted it up over his head.

Conner exhaled softly and looked up at her a moment before gently gripping her hips and kissing the valley between her breasts. Moments passed and then he looked up at her again before gently taking her hardened nipple into his mouth, gently sucking it.

"Yesss…" She moaned as she felt him grow harder against her heat. The gentle sucking went on for a few more minutes as he paid each bud the attention it deserved.

Kira let another moment passed before she gently backed away from him. He gave her a lust filled look as she kissed him again.

When the moment was over, he reached between them and cupped her privates again. "So, how do you want to take care of your issue this time?"

Kira licked her lips and then leaned into him. "I want you inside me. Make me cum."

Connor grinned roguishly at her. "You sure you want that? I thought you were sore."

Kira chuckled softly and then pressed against him and gently bit his shoulder.

Connor moaned softly against her neck. "So sexy when you do that."

Kira licked the spot when she was done and reached between them, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling him free of his boxer briefs.

Connor's face lost his grin as she stroked him. He gently maneuvered them so that she was underneath him. "Hold onto me, my Angel. I'm gonna make you feel amazing."

* * *

Connor held Kira against him as they lay against the pillows. The bed hadn't even been unmade yet and their clothes were already strewn everywhere. Their cool air from the AC unit caressed their flushed skin and it felt amazing as they basked in their own little bubble.

Kira giggled softly as she kissed the love bite on his shoulder. Connor stroked her back as she inhaled a lung full of air.

"Thank you, Angel. That felt so…fucking good…"

Kira kissed his lips as she reveled in the feel of his arm thrown over her. "I think we just gave Rose and Jack a run for their money."

Connor grinned and kissed her again. "Yeah, minus that really sultry, sweaty handprint on the window."

Kira shook her head. "It had to have been really difficult to make love in that small backseat, though I'm no expert on those old cars."

"It probably isn't much bigger than my mustang. They weren't exactly screwing around in a Model T."

Kira rested her head on his chest. "You know, I never did give you that fantasy…riding your cock in the back of the mustang."

Connor's eyes darkened just a little bit at her use of profanity. "Dirty talk is so sexy. Keep going and we're never going to leave this room."

Kira grinned. "Don't know if that's a bad thing or not. I do believe that shower is going to get a hell of a work out by the time this cruise is over."

"Not complaining, Angel." he leaned into Kira and pressed a kiss to the area over her heart, the location of his own love bite earlier. "Knowing that I have such easy access…" he trailed off as he kissed stroked her breasts again. "I love playing with them….I'll never get enough."

"Not complaining either, it feels amazing when you do that." Her voice was whisper now.

As they sank into each other again, it was as if they were boundless. It was slow and easy going; there was no hurry as she gently rode him and each time he thrust up into her it was slow and deliberate and solely to make her gasp his name again and again.

When they reached their edge and tumbled over, Kira who was grasping his forearms slowly lifted off of him and rested against his chest again.

* * *

It didn't take much for them both to doze off, but when they woke up, it was to Connor's stomach growling. The sun was lower in the sky than it had been when they boarded the ship, and they could just barely feel the gentle rocking of the vessel.

Kira stroked his stomach. "Now that our sexual needs are taken care of…" she trailed off at his chuckle. "I know your hungry, and sadly sex won't satisfy _that_ kind of hunger." Connor grinned and kissed her forehead. Kira shook her head and got up from the bed. "I'm going to take a very quick shower and clean myself off and you should do the same. Then I will get dressed, _sans bra_ , and we will go see what this ship has to offer food wise."

"That's oddly specific, Angel."

Kira pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "I know how that mind of yours works."

Connor grinned at her. "Yes, you do. Go on and clean that sexy body of yours."

Kira only shook her head. "Shameless Man."

"Sexy goddess." Connor muttered under his breath.

* * *

It was a good hour before they emerged from their room. Connor had donned simple cargo shorts and his sandals. His Hawaiian shirt hung partially open over his muscular chest and his choker was visible for all to see. On his arm was Kira. She wore a modest halter top and simple jean skirt. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, and she wore a pair of chunky denim sandals. She didn't wear much for jewelry other than then her wedding band and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

Connor felt like strutting as he and Kira walked down the stairs.

" _I'm a lucky man."_

All through dinner, they quietly discussed what amenities they wanted to try out.

"I kind of want to visit the spa and get a massage." Kira said as she leaned against him.

"You got it." Connor said quietly. "Though part of me hates the idea of some stranger touching you."

Kira grinned at him. "They have a couple's package, if it will make you feel better."

Never in his life, did Connor ever think he'd be down for something like that, but coming from Kira it sounded like a good idea. "Set it up, my angel. I'm all for it."

Kira nodded. They also have a workout room, we could go running in the morning, if you want that…"

Connor flashed her a naughty grin and was about to make a sexy joke, but the waiter showed up with their deserts just then,and the moment passed.

* * *

The whole time through dinner, Kira was thinking about how she would bring up the idea of him opening a soccer camp. _Did he even still want that? Had he given up on that dream with everything they'd been through?_

"Kira, what's on your mind? You've been kind of quiet since we left the restaurant."

After dinner, they returned to their room and now sat in chairs on the balcony overlooking the ocean. Their bellies were satisfied, and they played footsie as they faced each other.

Kira looked up at him. "I think you should open a soccer camp."

Connor raised his eyebrow at her. "Where did this come from?"

Kira gave him a gentle smile. "You've been so selfless and dedicated to me. I'm so over the moon happy right now, and I want you to have something too. I know you haven't picked up a soccer ball since our honey moon."

Connor gave her a soft smile. "I love you…and I have thought about it once or twice. A soccer camp sounds amazing, but there's a lot of steps to take to get something like that off the ground."

"Then do whatever it takes. I'll back you up the entire time. Where you go, I'll go."

"They were quiet for a few minutes and then Conner took a deep breath. "You _do_ know that would mean taking a college course in business and possibly physical education. If we have a baby on the way, there won't be much time for that kind of thing."

"Jock, you let me focus on the baby. I have 9 months of pretty much sitting around and probably nesting. "That house we want isn't far from the community college. It's a twenty-minute commute, tops."

Connor nodded at her. "You are _so_ good to me, but we have time to decide this…and what about your passion? Your guitar playing? It's been a while since I heard you play or write any songs. My passion has been focused on you and I've poured everything into you."

He paused as Kira absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

"Come to college with me."

Kira looked up at him quizzically. "You're kidding, right?"

Connor shook his head. "Nope, we could wait till after the baby is born. When we're all settled into the house and the baby is passed the year mark, we can go start college…we have time for _all_ of this. I know you'd love to take a music appreciation class or two."

Kira shook her head. "Or a business accounting class."

Connor wasn't going to let it go. "As long as you take up music again. I know that was your passion long before we even met. I want you to fill the house with music…rock out to whatever tunes you want. In fact, the new house should have a special music room just for you and I'm sure your father will be all about buying whatever equipment you need."

Kira smirked at him. "Ok, but you _are_ setting up some space in the backyard for a soccer net for you to practice with."

Connor grinned at her. "I love your fire. It's sexy."

Kira chuckled. "Yep, that's me, but you're going to give me a straight answer. We can make this work, if not at the house than at the manor. Tris will need her special area, but maybe there is some space for you to practice too."

Connor smiled softly at her. "I'm a lucky man…ok, we'll do both."

Kira grinned at him in triumph. "Good, now let's get back to being horny newly-weds."

She laughed out loud when Connor stood to his feet and stretched. "Yes, ma'am whatever you want."

She laughed louder when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She watched as he closed the balcony door and dimmed the lights.

"So, my Angel, where did we leave off?"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this sexy chapter. Just a note: The next chapter is going to take a little longer to post due to it's complexity. What I have planned for them is going to require some research to make it just right as it will effect the future of this series. Thank you for your patience and please leave some love!**

 **See you all next time!**


	16. Shattered

**Hi! We are certainly on a roll, aren't we?**

 **Today you get two chapters and the reason I'm doing this is because I'm in a charitable mood and I know this chapter might be a little difficult for you guys to read.**

 **However, I want to remind everyone that I'm a HEA writer to my core. Those wonderful fans that have been with me the longest know that I never just leave my characters hanging like this. That is why I'm posting the next chapter as soon as this one goes up.**

 **The only thing left for me to do, is post a citrus warning.**

 **Buckle up! This chapter will really hit you in the feels!**

 **See me at the bottom where I will explain everything!**

* * *

 **Three Days into The Cruise**

 **Half way to Alaska**

"Connor!" Kira chuckled as he absentmindedly stroked her leg. He grinned at her as he felt her body react to his touch. They were three days into the cruise, and at the moment, were reclining on the top deck in the private cabana he'd rented for them.

It was as much for their comfort as it was to slow them down in the sex department. They were surrounded by other passengers here, and they were not about to put on an exhibition for anyone.

Still, even surrounded by other people, they were in the middle of what amounted to a very intimate moment. Connor grinned as Kira looked at him with a smirk. "Don't you dare, Connor True-Heart! This is not the place to get handsy!"

Connor pressed a kiss to her lips. "So sorry, Angel. I'll keep my hands above your hips…" He trailed off as she leaned up to return the kiss and, this time the kiss lingered, and he had to work to keep her hands from traveling any further south then they already were. It seemed that neither of them could behave. He was only glad that no one could actually see what they were doing.

Ever since that first time on this ship, she'd gotten a lot more adventurous in their romps. More often than not, she was the one on top and he loved every minute of it. He loved it when she took what she wanted from him and he felt no shame in being the one to call her name as he climaxed.

The old Kira-the one whom was once shy in the bedroom and was simply content to let him be the one to do all the work- was dead. In her place was this sexy, shameless woman who enjoyed herself in their love making. They played and laughed between the panting and moaning. Even more than that, she'd become confident enough to talk dirty to him, which he loved and looked forward to. It was such a turn on for him! At first, he hadn't been aware of the effect those words had on him, but after a few times of that happening, he could see it coming a mile away.

Kira ended the lip lock and then rested her head on his chest, sighing deeply. She had turned on her side and now lay half way on top of him. He couldn't stop himself from playing with her hair. Now, in this moment of content he smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.

While they rested there, unbeknownst to them, they were kidnapped and transported to the future; at the same moment, Ethan was also nabbed as he snoozed next to his new baby.

No one was the wiser and though Connor fussed over Kira, worrying about her and the baby, he had to reluctantly step back when he realized that the SPD rangers needed their help. Once the battle was won, they were returned to the ship and Ethan back to his baby's side, remembering nothing.

Connor startled awake minutes later and found that he and his wife were still in the lounger on the ship. He stroked her hair and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

He couldn't remember anything, but yet, he felt that something was off. Just moments ago, he was sleepy yet happy and now, he felt a sudden surge of energy and it was very reminiscent of his ranger days…but that made no sense.

Their powers were long gone; sacrificed during that final battle. Why would they suddenly be back? He looked down at his wrist and was startled to see that his communicator was back on his wrist.

 _What the hell was going on?_

He lifted his head and looked around to see if anybody was acting weird, but, they were all just relaxing in their deck chairs and sunning themselves.

"What the hell is going on?" Kira echoed his thoughts softly as she showed him her own bracelet.

"I don't know, something's not right." He replied tersely. "We better get back to our cabin and contact Dr. O. I just hope we can still contact him all the way out here."

When they were back in their room, Kira sat on their bed and Connor, unable to calm down, pressed the button on the side of the communicator and then began to pace the room.

"Connor, Kira, this is Tommy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, we can, though the sound is a little faint. Is Ethan with you? Something weird happened, but I don't know what it is. I can sense it, and I don't like it one bit." Connor said sounding even more agitated.

"Calm down, Connor." Tommy said in a commanding voice. The emergency sensors here in the manor are going haywire. You are not going crazy, I can promise that."

"I feel like I could run a marathon." Connor said tersely.

Everything was quiet for a moment and then Dr. O spoke again. "And what about you, Kira? Do you feel any different?"

"Yeah, I want to fight something, and I'm on edge…the baby might be hurt! I'm freaking out here a little bit."

There was a long pause and then their mentor spoke again. "Okay, you guys. I'm sending for Andros and Ashley, they are the only ones with a ship. They can be there within two hours. Do you guys have a balcony room?"

"Yeah, we do. We should be easy to find."

"Ok, good. Keep your communicators on and they'll be able to lock onto your signal."

"Got it, Dr. O."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Andros and Ashley arrived in their ship and they were able to beam Conner and Kira onboard. Now they both sat in the medical room being examined.

"You guys remember nothing?" Andros asked as he took out the wireless medical scanner and ran it over Conner.

"Not a damn thing, I haven't felt this energized since our ranger days. After we lost our powers, we felt really lethargic. I got to used to it, but today, one minute we were…relaxing and the next I felt like we'd just survived some cosmic battle; what's weirder is that we weren't wearing our communicators on the deck and suddenly they're on our wrists and we have our Dino gems back. I mean, I thought they were in the ranger room back in the manor!"

Andros nodded slowly as he scanned the wristband and red Dino gem.

"These are activated, but I don't know how. There's no morphing grid all the way out here…and you guys are far away from the Mystic Force rangers. I don't understand this."

"And you're sure there's not been any space battles going on? No word from the other planets?"

"None, the only active power rangers are in Briarwood. They've kept things within the city and far away from here. There's no need for these to be activated."

While this was going on, Kira lay on examination table with Ashley running the scanner over her.

"Is the baby okay?" was the only question she asked.

Ashley frowned and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but there's no baby. Have you been trying for one?"

Kira felt absolutely devastated at her words. She felt her eyes tearing up.

"No, but I thought we might be…we had sex before, but we didn't use protection and I've been having this dream. I really wanted it to be true!" Kira's eyes were tearing up.

Ashley rushed to reassure her. "Hey, it's okay. You aren't right now, but that doesn't mean you won't be. You guys have plenty of time to try again, if that's what you want."

Kira only nodded as the older yellow ranger handed her a tissue.

"Take a deep breath, Kira. You're a yellow just like me. You can make this happen and you have a powerful red ranger for a husband. The rest of you is fine, though I can tell that you've definitely tapped into the grid."

Kira slid off her cufflink and handed it to Ashely whom handed it to her husband to scan.

"We'll just take this back to the Manor and have Billy analyze them. In the meantime, you and Connor need to get back to your vacation here." In a softer voice, she continued. "Get him, girl. Make that dream come true."

Kira could only nod as she and Conner were beamed back into their room. She cried silently as she laid on the bed curling up on her side, facing away from Conner.

The former red ranger felt his heart breaking for his wife…and for himself, strangely enough. He blew out a breath a climbed onto the bed and crawled towards his wife.

He didn't say anything as Kira turned and cried softly against his chest.

Later in the day, he had some food delivered to their room, but Kira barely ate anything.

* * *

 **Five days into the vacation.**

Connor spooned Kira and held her as she cried yet again. She'd been like this ever since Ashley scanned her and revealed the truth to her. Granted, she didn't cry all the time, but the happy giddy feeling they'd had when they boarded had disappeared. They hadn't had anymore sex since then and Connor didn't pressure her for anything.

He still woke up with morning wood, but he didn't bother her. Instead, he got up and took care of the matter privately while Kira slept.

It was just nearing dusk and Connor kissed her neck delicately. "Kira, talk to me. What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?"

"I wanted him, Conner! I swore I could feel him moving around in my belly. I dreamt of him but there…" Kira trailed off and went silent again. "We bought that stuff for him! We talked about that mural and now all that is gone!"

Connor nodded, feeling the same despair she did. He'd been just as excited if not more than she was for their possible baby.

"It doesn't have to be. If you want, we can get right onto the business of making one. We don't have a single condom around. I'll make love to you over and over again and give you every bit of seed I have to make this happen."

Kira shook her head and rolled away from him to the opposite side of the bed. "No, this is your chance to go to college and make that soccer dream a reality. There's no baby to hold us back now."

Connor felt himself getting frustrated, though it wasn't her that was doing it. Kira had such a beautiful heart and was trying to give him everything he wanted. But, what she kept forgetting is that she was the priority now. It was time to remind her about that.

He drew her back to him again. "No, Kira. That's not what I want right now. We are one in every way humanly possible; you are my priority before anything else. I didn't think it would happen this way, but it's obvious that we both have baby fever. I'm more than willing to do my part to make this baby a reality." He paused and gave her a naughty grin and slowly cupped her private area. "All you have to do is spread those sexy legs and I'll do the rest."

Kira shook her head pushing his hand away. "No, I can't do this…please just leave me alone. I just can't go through it again. We could try a hundred times to make a baby but there's no guarantee it will happen. And even if we did, I could miscarry, or it could be born still born. I just can't go through that kind of disappointment again! No, I'm not going to touch you again…not without a condom! Please, leave me alone!"

That was a dismissal if he ever heard one. He frowned and then leaned down to kiss the back of her neck.

"Okay, Rockstar, I'll just go for a walk and leave you to your thoughts, but this isn't the last time we're going to talk about this."

When she didn't say anything, he frowned and walked out of the room, heading out onto the deck.

* * *

As he walked, he felt the ocean air against his face and he breathed the salty sea air into his lungs. He was on the main deck now, and as he leaned against the railing, he sighed heavily to himself.

He looked into the setting sun and felt the panging of his heart again. This was not how he imagined their vacation going. It was supposed to be happy; full of joy, and making love to his wife. They'd both been excited for parenthood and now none of that was there. His wife was shattered, and he felt like he'd somehow let her down.

"You haven't, you know." Said a compassionate voice. Connor whipped his head around to see an older woman standing next to him.

"Did you say something?"

The woman looked to be old enough to be his grandmother. She had black hair that was streaked with grey and her eyes held a youthful look to them. She stood a head shorter then him and had almond shaped brown eyes. The only thing he could see other than that, was that her hair was bound back and braided.

"Yes. I did. You haven't let your wife down…I can sense a great power within you."

Connor was immediately defensive.

"What do you know of me?"

The woman shrugged and crossed her arms as she leaned against the railing. "Not much, just what the spirits reveal to me."

At his look of confusion, she continued. "I have been the wise woman of my tribe for many years, ever sense my mentor died and joined the stars. I am strong and sure in my powers and they sense the presence of another mystic. Your wedding ring tells me you are married, and I've sat in the chair watching you for the past hour. The spirits don't need to tell me how defeated you feel. You wear it all on your shoulders."

Connor sagged his shoulders. "I'm not mystic, but my father is the shaman of his tribe. If he did pass powers onto me, they haven't manifested yet."

The older woman nodded. "Oh, they are there, I'm rarely wrong about that. When your son is born, he'll have them too."

"But there is no baby."

"No, not yet. But by the time you guys leave this ship, she'll be carrying one."

Connor gave her a skeptical look. "And the spirits told you this?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, and if you focused on your power you'd hear them too. The closer you get to the northern lights, the more powerful the connection will be. Any mystic can do it, if they listen hard enough, but most people these days are too distracted by technology and outward issues to hear it.

Connor closed his eyes and fought to find his calm center. After a few moments he could hear quiet whispers, they weren't audible, but the whispers filled him…

Just above the sound of the waves, he heard a soft _something_ vocalizing… it sounded like a whale. It was still too distant, but soon it was joined by other sounds, different animal calls though the rest of them didn't drown out the call of…"

"Killer whale?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Orcas, my Dear. I'm not surprised that you would hear them the loudest. There are many tales of them protecting people who travel on the ocean."

"Orca's" Connor repeated. As he looked across the waves.

A moment passed before he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"When your wife comes to you and wants to mate, don't hold anything back. Don't rush anything and let her be in control. She'll be the one who has to carry the child for nine months."

Connor nodded and then looked towards the woman, but she was gone.

He was by himself on the deck again and the mystical moment was over. In the darkness, he looked over the water again and then at the stars.

He called up his newly found mystic powers and listened for the sounds again. They were still there…barely.

"May the spirits be with me." He whispered softly to himself.

* * *

When he returned to the room, Kira was looking at him with sad eyes. She watched as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Conner." She said softly.

Connor lay down behind her and stroked her belly again. Kira stopped his hand.

"Stop it, there's nothing there to feel."

Connor kissed her shoulder. "Yes, there is."

"There's no baby in there."

"I know this. But what I do feel is the soft skin of my lover." He paused as his hand traveled lower. "If I keep going, I'll feel the pussy of my angel. I love the feel of it around my.."

"Connor." Kira gasped. "Stop it!"

He stopped and kissed her shoulder. Sighing softly, he got up. "No worries, Babe, I won't go any further unless you want me too."

Kira gave him a frustrated look; her eyes were red and puffy. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?"

Connor looked at her frowning. "As long as it takes to revive that fire in you. I'm devastated too, but unlike you, I'm not about to quit just because of a setback."

Kira's eyes shot up to meet his. Her eyes widened at his harsh words. They were spoken in a loving voice, but they were a challenge nonetheless.

She stared him down, but he didn't flinch. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I'll be on the balcony. When you're ready to try this again, I'll be out there."

He gently caressed her belly, but then got up, slipped into his track pants and walked out the little door, he didn't look at her as he sat on the balcony chair and looked out over the water.

Kira was speechless as she watched him go, but, didn't move from the bed. Instead, she turned over facing away from him again, and soon fell asleep.

Connor simply sat on the balcony, completely at peace with himself. He knew his mate by now, she'd soon meet his gentle challenge. Kira was a strong woman, it wouldn't take long.

* * *

 **So, I'm guessing that some of you are confused by the sudden twist. Let me explain. My plan for this series was the ultimate end game of the rangers being thrown into the Mega War. Leading up that was the crossover of the Dino Ranges and the SPD rangers. That was always in the plans, and I had assumed all this time that at least 5 years had passed between the end of Dino Thunder and the Crossover with SPD. When I watched the episode, I realised that I'd gotten it wrong and that there was only one year before the crossover happened. (Reefside high school having a one year reunion makes zero sense to me, but ya know, Disney Logic) Because I wanted to keep some of the story line in tact, and still have my plans for Kira intact, I decided do the team up now.**

 **The next chapter will be up as soon as I can edit it and with both chapters together, I can say that it works out for the better this way. Writing this chapter hit me in the feels, but I like what I have done here and I hope you guys do to!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Please, just trust me on this!**


	17. I Need You Tonight

**So, are you guys still with me?**

 **I promise that it'll be okay and that as I said in the author's note, that I won't leave you guys hanging.**

 **This is a shorter chapter because it's a giant glass of lemonade and it only felt natural for this to have a chapter all to itself.**

 **If it's not already obvious, this chapter comes with a crude language warning along with the smut warning. Kira is hyped up on the magic of the Northern Lights and she kind of loses control. But no worries, this is the best possible way for everything to happen.**

 **Ok, I'm done here! Read on!**

* * *

 **6 Days into the Cruise**

Kira woke up the next day to an empty cabin. She'd slept fitfully and had woken a lot during the night and had stared in her husband's direction. He'd quietly said her name a few times in his sleep and they'd sounded so sad.

Sighing softly, she turned over to see a slip of paper on the bed side table. Kira picked it up and read it.

 _ **Babe, I went to grab a snack and some time in the gym. When you want to get some breakfast, that's where I'll be. Take all the time you need this morning.**_

 _ **I love you so much.**_

 _ **-Connor**_

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she read the note again and again. Even in his scrawling handwriting, she could feel the loving tone of it, as if he'd said the words himself.

She set the paper on the table, got out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. Shedding her clothes, she looked into the mirror.

There wasn't a single part of her that Connor hadn't kissed on. She looked at the apex of her thighs. The last time he'd feasted on her there, he'd left a tiny bite mark. His love bite over her breast was still there.

She stood there a moment more, staring at her reflection.

She thought back to their early days, even before they were a couple. So many times, he'd led her into battle and she'd trusted him to make the right decisions everytime. He was in charge and yet he'd never had a problem asking for their input. He was the only man in her life, up till then that really believed in her.

When she'd been a beaten down mess, he'd come to her rescue, and when she needed it, just before their wedding, he'd let her take the lead and stayed at her side, silently backing her up.

He really did believe in her.

He saw her for her strength and encouraged it.

Together, they'd beaten every challenge thrown at them and fought against every enemy both alien and human that dared come against them.

This challenge, however, was all up to her to defeat. This was one battle that only she could fight. That was why he'd lovingly challenged her and then stepped away. He didn't try to persuade her or force her.

The last sweet words he'd said to her were full of love and were spoken in a voice of confidence.

 _Confidence. He had confidence in her._

"So, why don't I?" she asked her reflection.

For another minute she stared at her reflection and for a second, saw the faint outline of Dino emblem in the middle of her chest.

 _How many times had her and her team faced huge unbeatable monsters and still kicked ass?_

Closing her eyes, Kira took a deep breath and let it out.

 _I wanted that dream to come true. I am the only one standing in the way of it happening. No matter how many times it takes, this dream will happen._

She paused and looked in the mirror again. "Stop being a wuss, Kira True-heart!"

* * *

Connor ran at a steady clip on the treadmill. He'd been running for a solid ten minutes and he felt amazing! It'd been a while since he did this. His heart was pumping, and he felt the blood of a red ranger course through him!

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Connor looked down at the display and saw that his time was up, and he felt the speed decrease as the cool down phase started.

When the treadmill stopped, he grabbed the towel from the handle bar and wiped the sweat from his face and neck.

"Hey there, Sexy!" Conner smiled for a second before realizing that it wasn't his wife's voice he heard. He opened his eyes to see a well endowed red head with a low-cut shirt on. The sports bra she wore was just barely holding her in. He didn't look, but he'd bet money that she was also wearing really short shorts.

Still, if there was one thing he'd learned from Dr. O, it was to be polite, unless a giant monster was in your path.

He smiled at her and draped the towel around his neck. "Good morning."

"So, you're running pretty hard on that thing. Your muscles must be sore, I could give you a rub down if you'd like."

Connor shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm a married man, and the only hands I want touching me are my wife's." Saying this, he showed her his wedding ring. "I'm good in the rub down department."

The red head looked him up and down, licking her lips. God, he felt so uncomfortable.

"I don't know about that, I bet in just 30 minutes, I can give your little wifey a run for her money." She paused and licked her lips. "The things I could do to you."

"I don't think so," Kira said as she walked up to them and inserted herself between her husband and the tramp that dared proposition him. "You don't even compare to me. I outshine you in every department, now beat it before I throw you overboard."

She'd said the words with such power and authority that the other girl cowered and slunk away.

When she was gone, Kira turned to Connor. "You okay there, Jock?"

Connor sighed and frowned. "I feel kind of dirty to be honest. I never thought I'd say it, but I feel kind of violated. I feel the need to scrub myself raw."

Kira chuckled at him and kissed him softly. "Well, don't scrub yourself raw, Jock. Come on, and I'll make it better."

Connor gave her a concerned look. "Only if you want to."

Kira sighed and then kissed his lips again. "Thank you for being so patient with me. But I'm ready to take up where we left off."

Connor hugged her tightly. "That's my angel. Lead the way."

* * *

As the day wore on, and the ship got closer and closer to the northern lights. Kira and Conner laughed and played around, going swimming and lounging much like they did before things went sideways. They ate when they were hungry and made out whenever the desire hit them.

It was at dusk that Kira began to feel different. They were cuddling on a lounger when Kira sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his lips and absentmindedly rubbed against his crotch.

Conner groaned softly and gasped her name.

Kira's head shot up and she had a hooded look to her eyes. They were hungry and unlike that morning, he didn't feel violated. Instead he was incredibly turned on. He moved her hair to the side and pressed a kiss that sensitive spot that only he knew about.

Kira moaned softly and reached between them stroking the seam of his shorts. He grabbed her hand and held it still. "Wait, Rockstar, no one gets to see that part of me, but you. Let's get to the room."

By the time they got to the room, Kira was shaking with need. The moment the door was closed, she began to rip at her clothes trying to shed them.

Conner noticed and stopped her. "Stop Kira. Let me help you."

"I can't…I don't know why I can't focus tonight. I just want to fuck you right now!"

Connor gave her a naughty smirk. "I can't wait, but let me take the edge off, first. We have all night for that…hell, we have the rest of the trip to play around."

She gave him a hungry look as he helped her out of her clothes. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I feel so needy!"

"Sit down, Babe."

When she did, he knelt before her and spread her legs.

With each pass of his tongue against her clit, she gripped the blanket and gasped out his name again and again. He didn't let up when she began to rock against his face.

As her movements got more frantic he looked up at her and licked his lips. "Damn, you're so sexy, let go, Babe!"

The moment he gave her clit one last pass of his tongue, she came really hard and he watched as she spasmed and panted his name over and over again.

When she had calmed down, she slowly laid back on the bed and he undressed.

After a few moments, Kira looked up and watched him as his boxer-briefs dropped to the floor. Fuck, he was already leaking from the tip.

Kira licked her lips at him. She was feeling a little calmer now but yet, still anxious to feel him inside her.

Their eyes met again, and he moved to the side of the bed, pulling the sheets further down the bed. He laid on the bed and she watched as he stroked himself slowly while looking at her.

"I'm ready for you. Do what you want to with me."

Kira licked her lips again as she felt the age- old desire fill her up.

Connor watched with lust filled eyes as Kira crawled over, straddled him and slowly sank down till he filled every inch of her.

"Fuck, that's the sexiest thing I've seen all day."

Kira was in the moment and she leaned forward, kissing him hungrily. Connor couldn't resist reaching out and touching her breasts. Kira broke the lip lock and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and a moment later she reached for his hands; before he knew it, she had pinned them to the pillows on each side of his head.

"That's my angel. Just like that!"

Kira looked between their bodies and adjusted herself and started rocking against him. He let her do anything she wanted to, and it wasn't long before she was gasping and rocking her hips faster.

Connor was groaning and cursing softly as she worked him over and over until finally she cried out loudly as she tumbled over the edge. As she spasmed, she let go of his hands and he reached out grabbing her hips to steady her. He was already there himself at that point and with a few more thrusts into her, he spilled his seed into her with a soft grunt.

When she had calmed down, she fell forward just a little bit and she had beads of sweat running down the sides of her face.

Connor swore again. "Fuck…so good."

They laid there in the darkness for a few minutes as they worked to catch their breath.

When he managed to catch his breath, Connor grinned and stroked her backside. "You feeling a little calmer, Rockstar?"

Kira could only nod. "Yeah, my head's a little clearer, now."

Conner nodded. "Good, that's good."

"I just wish I knew what made me react like that. There's horny and then there's…that. It felt so…intense."

"It's the magic from the northern lights. My father said that closer we get to them, the more powerful the magic. I'm also the son of a shaman and apparently, I have inherited some of his power. I can hear the spirits whispering. It's very faint but I can hear it."

Kira nodded. "That makes sense in some strange way."

Connor nodded, reaching up and playing with her hair. You are every kind of amazing." Laying back on the pillows, he rested his eyes for a moment. Then he stroked her stomach again. "When you're ready, Rockstar, we can go again."

Kira sighed and a moment later lifted herself off him and laid sideways next to him.

They were quiet for a long while before Kira snuggled up to him and reached for him again.

Conner kissed her eagerly as he shifted her leg and pressed inside her again.

They had many more rounds that night until they were exhausted. As Conner fell asleep with Kira resting her head on his chest, he saw in his dreams, a majestic yet ethereal Orca swimming around him.

In the distance, he heard a heartbeat.

* * *

 **Seven days into the cruise**

"Conner, are you sure about this?" Kira said as they laid on their bed. They'd played around some more this morning, and now lay completely naked with only the sheets to cover them. The blanket had been kicked off the bed at some point during the night, but with their flushed skin, the cool air felt good to them.

Conner nodded and kissed her. "I remember what my father said the night Eric and I were conceived. He had a very vivid dream about us right afterwards. Last night, I had the same kind of dream. I'm sure it's just cells and sperm right now, but soon, it'll be a jellybean."

"Deep down inside, I know you're carrying for real this time. As much as I hate to think of you being so uncomfortable, you should be feeling the side effects soon enough. I'll be ready to take care of you in whatever capacity that means."

Kira nodded and then pushed him down. In seconds she was hovering over him and making love to him again.

Finally, after they came up for air, they heard a knock on the door.

"Housekeeping!"

Conner and Kira looked at the sheets. They were pretty filthy.

Grinning at him, Kira sat up. "Could you come back in thirty minutes? We need time to get cleaned up!"

* * *

 **So, yep! I thing this chapter worked out even better than I imagined!**

 **Please leave me your thoughts below!**

 **I'm also not into creating 'Mary Janes' so we'll find out more about the strange woman in the next chapter!**

 **See you all then!**


	18. Great Spirits

**I'm back again! My flow hasn't ebbed so the chapters will keep coming! It's been a while since I was in a zone like this, so I'll just keep going! If I can keep this energy going, I'll be able to set up a posting schedule.**

 **Not really any warnings here, though there is a brief mention of violence and child abuse, but I never really go into detail. So it shouldn't trigger anything.**

 **I guess that's about it, so feel free to read on! I also want to thank everyone who's reviewed this fic! Thank you, thank you, thank you! They really do help me to keep going!**

* * *

 **(Continued from the last chapter…)**

The sun was a little higher in the sky when Conner and Kira emerged on the main deck. After their shower, Kira donned her tankini, sandals and her wrap dress. Connor simply threw on his trunks, red tank top and sandals. It was still morning, so the pool area was not as full of people as it usually was.

There were only a few people lounging under the awning out of the sun's rays. One in particular was a young man that seemed to be around Conner's age. He had long black hair that was braided and the braid was currently hanging to the side of his face. He lay shirtless on the deck chair with a young child on his chest. Her hair was in a mussed-up braid and there were sleep lines on her check and her long black eyelashes made her look like a little angel.

She was, apparently, a Little Mermaid fan as the little PJ's she sported seemed to indicate. At the moment, the little child was asleep, and she sucked her thumb as she drooled all over her father's bicep that was covered in a mural of tattoos. The biggest one was a grizzly bear done in a tribal design.

Conner and Kira sat a little way down from them with Connor laying on the chaise and Kira cuddling next to them. Connor stroked his wife's cheek and then pulled her closer, kissing her.

Sadly, a few moments later, the foghorn sounded off, startling both the lovebirds and the child who suddenly woke from her dreams and cringed, covering her ears. Immediately, the dad opened his eyes and started rubbing her back, singing a soft song in a different language. It had an immediate effect and she started sucking on her fingers. She smiled at them around her fingers and then turned her head, looking the other direction.

"Wow, Jenn! I thought they would never show their faces!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Conner turned his head to see Wes and Jen walking towards them in casual clothes. Wes was wearing a teasing a grin as Jen shook her head.

"Wow, I didn't know you were onboard. You on vacation?"

"Sadly no, we're working."

"Protection?" Kira asked.

Jen nodded. "Yeah, we're guarding a small family while the LEO's hunt down the bad guys. We figured the best way to do it is at sea."

Kira smiled as she sat up. "We've been here 6 days and you're just now showing your faces?

"Speak for yourself!" Wes retorted with a grin. "This is the first time we've found you not…otherwise occupied."

"I blame the Northern Lights." Kira said. "We were making lots of love before that, but the closer we got to the lights, the more they affected me. I was suddenly ravenous for my mate and we went a little crazy."

Jen sat forward, crossing her legs at the ankles. "That's the second time I've heard someone talk about the Aurora Borealis like that. We've done so much research on it and we found nothing magical about them that stood out."

"It's probably a shaman thing. I'm told that we are more sensitive to magic things...at least that's what the older lady told me," Conner paused and looked up at Jen. "Would that be a sweet older lady on this cruise?"

Jen grinned and nodded. "Yeah, she's in our group. We saw the two of you talking a few nights ago."

Kira looked at her husband, "You never told me that."

"Busted." Conner said with a grimace. Looking at Kira he kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Rockstar, we were kind of busy making a baby."

"So, this is a pretty secluded area if you want to fill us in on things." Kira said as looked at him with an expectant look.

"Well, I told you about the Northern Lights," Conner reiterated as he looked at Wes and Jen. "I don't know if you were aware of it, but my dad is the Shaman of the tribe. I inherited some power that I just now discovered. The old woman I was talking to helped me unlock my abilities. For the first time, I was able to hear the spirits and it was amazing. For me, the Orca was the loudest…later, after Kira and I were doing it, I dreamed of the baby and again, I heard the Orca."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jen asked. "Are Congratulations in order?"

"I'm not sure." Conner admitted. "I only know what the Spirits showed me."

"So, this is what Grandmother was talking about." Said the young man they'd seen earlier.

Wes looked at the young man and smiled at the little girl. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" he replied as the little girl sat in his lap, absentmindedly playing with his braid.

"I'm guessing your grandmother was the woman I spoke to the other night?"

The young man nodded. "My name is Amaruq. This is my daughter Amka. My grandmother, Ahnah, is the one you spoke to. She's the Wise woman of our tribe. She spoke of meeting someone like you…that's why I made this."

He paused and pulled out a small child sized necklace with a wooden pendant in the shape of a whale strung on it. "She commissioned this a few weeks before we left…" here he trailed off and looked at Wes.

Wes nodded. "These are my friends, I trust them."

"No, not around my daughter."

"It's okay, you can keep that kind of stuff a secret." Connor reassured them.

The young man nodded. "Thank you, my baby is so pure, I don't want to taint this time together."

"There are bad guys after us." The child said simply. But Mr. Wes and Missus Jen are protecting us. They won't get us like they got mom."

Conner raised a brow at her. "That's a simple way of putting it."

"I'm a big girl, Daddy." Amka said looking at her father. "I can handle it and mommy didn't like to play with me, but you do!"

"You bet, I do and we're going to go swimming in a little bit."

"Yay!" she said with a grin,

Conner looked at Kira reading between the lines….and his heart broke a little bit. He nodded and looked at the little girl. "You're right. These guys protected Kira and me from a bad guy too. You won't have to worry about thing!'

Kira softly put a hand on her belly. "An orca? As in an animal spirit?"

Amaruq nodded. "That's my gifting…a sensing of animal spirits and carving wooden totems."

"Our son will have the Orca totem." Kira clarified.

Amaruq nodded. "Yes, if that was what you dreamed of when he was conceived."

"It makes sense." Conner affirmed. "The night my twin and I were made, my father had the same thing happen."

"My grandmother was right about the shaman ability. We can sense each other, and I see a lot about you."

He paused and held out the pendant. "This is for your son when he's old enough."

"Thank you." Connor said as he turned it over in his hands. It was a very exquisite piece and he could tell that this was no cheap reproduction. "This is amazing!" He handed it to kira who did the same thing. "It's beautiful!" She praised. A moment later, she looked at the carver. "Thank you so much!'

Aramaq gave them a pleased look. "It's good to know that my work is appreciated. I put everything into my pieces, even tiny totems."

* * *

Much later, as the small family went off on their own, The four rangers found time to sit in one of the small restaurants.

As they sat, eating their appetizers, they got to talk shop with each other. "So, I couldn't help but notice the cloaked ship a few nights ago. Was that anyone we know?" Jen asked them.

Conner nodded. "Yeah, we had something weird happen." Jen and Wes listened with apt attention. "So, Tommy asked Andros and Ashley to come by to examine us for any weird…anomalies. That whole thing became the catalyst for what happened a few nights ago. It's all a mystery for us. My shaman power tells me that something happened to us, but my memory of everything is blank. The only tell tale is that the side effects of 'the power' have returned. We both have increased energy that we haven't felt since we wore the mantel."

Jen pursed her lips. "Before I left Time Force, I was required to undergo a memory wipe. Thankfully, Trip stepped up for me and bargained with Alex. Trip deserves an Oscar for the performance he put on. I don't know anything about what the bargain was, but I remember the passionate speech he gave to be allowed to be the one to do the mindwipe. As a result, he was able to modify the program to allow me to remember a few things. What I can do, is tell you that if there is an anomaly like you experienced, and your powers tell you that something happened, you can bet its for real. At some point, even as far ahead as 2025, there was technology developed to time travel. It wasn't the exact science as it was when I was a ranger, but it was there; the same thing goes for memory wipes." She paused, and added, "I'm sorry I can't be more specific."

"It's okay, at least I know I'm not going crazy or that I imagined anything."

They sat in silence for a while and then Conner broke the silence. "So, what can you tell us about your case? Is there anything we can help with?"

Wes took a sip of his drink. "It's a rough case. The basics are that the father was summoned to pick up his daughter. Before this he had no idea that he'd sired a kid. But there was a bad shootout. The LEO's told us that she was caught in a raid on some kind of wild party. She was pretty drunk and high on ecstasy when it went down, she shot a cop before she was gunned down. According to the cops, it was a clean kill, but she left the little girl behind in pretty bad conditions. She was hospitalized and treated for malnourishment a dehydration, and more than a few bruises. Thankfully there was no other signs of further abuse."

"Anyway, there was an inquiry and a DNA test. They found her father and he came down, and for some wacked out reason, the dealer or boyfriend started stalking them. He's a very slippery dude, so to keep them safe, we were called in for a protection case. We figured that out on the ocean was the perfect place, not to mention, that it gives the father and grandmother time to really bond without with the little girl without any outside interference."

Conner nodded. "I can see it's working. They seemed pretty well adjusted."

"Aramuq a natural, for which I'm grateful. Skin on skin contact, as far as babies and toddlers go, works in the bonding- even in the future. It was so damn heartbreaking when we realized that the little girl had never experienced that from her mother. Her body language told us everything, especially when she was so reluctant to let him hold her. Thank the 'great power' that she got past that so quickly."

Wes wiped his mouth with a napkin. "As for helping us, it's handled. I got a message from Eric this morning. He personally went after the boyfriend and actually hogtied him. He even took a picture of it and sent it to me. The LEOs are cleaning up the rest of it, but the little family is out of danger. Once they get home, I'll personally fly them on the private jet to their town in Alaska."

Connor wrinkled his brow. "But…we were just there. Why the scenic route?"

Because this cruise was a spur of the moment thing. The bad guys were on us like something out of an action film." Wes said. "This cruise was the safe place for them to hide, but while we were moving them, they tried to side swipe us and Jenn got to show off her amazing driving skills. It was a near thing and Taylor took a hit on the arm on our way out."

"I'm guessing she's okay now?" Kira asked.

Jen grinned at her as Wes spoke up. "That's one tough chick, worthy of wearing the yellow mantel."

"She was taken to the hospital and stitched up after the bullet was removed. The very second they released her, she was back on the case. She's using a sling, but she's refusing to stay on the porch. I know Eric pretty well by now; I'd bet all the money in the account that the whole hogtying thing was revenge for shooting his wife."

Conner grinned and looked at Kira. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"What? You'd do that to Scott?" Kira asked with a laugh.

Conner shrugged. "Why not? He deserves more than that for what he did to you."

Kira shook her head. "Nah, he's not worth the trouble, he's barely a blip on the radar. Besides, we have a baby to get ready for not to mention finding a permanent residence."

"Ooh, you're going to have to send me an invite for the baby shower, if you're planning to have one." Jen said.

Kira shrugged. "I didn't even think of that. If I'm honest, I didn't really plan for any of this, other than the act. He's merely been a dream until now. Though, I'm pretty sure that both our moms and most likely Kimberly will be all over the baby thing. I'm not really even sure what's involved in all of it."

Wes smirked "Um, well here's the first thing you should now, I should probably tell you that there is a betting pool in place."

Kira crinkled her eyes. "What? Are they betting how long it would take for us to get pregnant?"

Wes laughed out loud. "Pretty much, but it's just another ranger tradition. Everyone's pretty sad that we missed our chance with Ethan and Melanie, but that thing came out of left field. It's kind of in the same vein as kidnapping the groom in the roughest way possible."

Connor smirked. "Well, the next one in line should be Ethan. They are planning to get married as soon as the adoption takes place."

"Adoption?" Jen asked.

Conner nodded and filled them in on what had taken place. "It's why he's holding off on the wedding. He doesn't want to get married until he's officially a Cranston."

"That's completely understandable." Wes said. "We'll have to throw him a party to celebrate."

"There's going to be so many parties taking place when we get back." Kira mused with a grin.

Well, you can't really blame us." Jen replied. After fighting the forces of evil, parties are needed to clean the palate."

Conner took a sip of his drink. "Yep, I completely agree with that."

Jen nodded. "So, we saw that news story. Tell us all about Tris."

* * *

The rest of the cruise was calm and happy and full of swimming, spa times and a few trips to the secluded hot tub. When they disembarked, they got to see the grandmother once again. She patted Kira's stomach and winked at them. "If you're ever in Alaska, don't be a stranger. She handed them a slip of paper with an email address on it. I would very much like to see a picture of that precious baby."

Aramuq grinned at them and handed them a slip of paper. "May the Spirits be with you."

* * *

Saying goodbye to their fellow rangers, they took a taxi back to the storage facility where picked up their SUV and drove to the hotel where they parents were staying. To their surprise, they found that a room had already been set aside for them.

Once they got there, it was time to change out of their vacation clothes.

"I'm going to miss this." Conner said as he watched Kira putting her bra on. "I got spoiled by all that _easy access_."

"Awe, poor baby. Whatever will you do?" Kira asked him in a teasing voice. She walked over to Conner and ruffled his hair. At the same time, Conner leaned forward and kissed her stomach.

"You know, it's going to be tough, not spilling the beans about our little bean." Kira said softly. "We'll have to wait a least a month before telling anyone outside of our parents. Who's going to believe us about shaman powers and the Northern lights?"

Conner looked up at her. "Then we'll just celebrate quietly until then. We're lucky that we already know. Most people have to wait the full two months to know about it...he paused and smiled up at Kira tenderly. And it _does_ gives us some time to buy the house. If we're going to be throwing a baby shower, and get things ready for him," Conner paused stroking her belly. He looked back up at her before continuing. "We should get the ball rolling sooner rather than later."

Kira straddled his lap. "Yeah, but I'll be happy to take the week off first. There's been so much going on while we were gone. Not to mention that we'll need to do a little shopping before Autumn's sweet 16." Kira exhaled softly. "There's just so much to do!"

Connor cupped Kira's cheek and pulled her in a for a kiss. "Hey, it's okay. We'll just tackle one thing at a time." He paused as there was a sudden frantic scratching at the door. A second later, some whining could be heard.

Conner chuckled "…and our furbaby is first on the list."

* * *

As soon as Kira was properly dressed, Conner opened the door and stood back as Tris hobbled in as fast as she could. Kira grinned at her as the boxy headed angel pushed against her whining loudly.

"I know!" Kira said as she scratched her behind the ears. "I missed you too!"

While this was going on, Bryce and Karen walked in the room. Sasha of course was in his arms as they all walked in. Conner only shook his head as he closed the door behind them and closed the latch.

The moment he sat down on the bed next to Kira, Tris walked up to him and 'talked to him' after bumping her head against his thigh.

"Duly noted pretty girl." He said, feeling like she just scolded him for being away for so long.

Bryce only shook his head at the sight. "She only does that to you. She's been a perfect angel for us, barely making a peep."

Well, we were gone for a long time." Conner said as he rubbed her back. "But that's done for now, we're back together. Tomorrow, we start the freedom ride."

* * *

 **T.G.I. Friday's**

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you." Kira said as they all sat in the restaurant.

The parents looked at each other before looking at the young adults. "And what that would be?"

"I'm pregnant."

Karen couldn't keep the grin from her face. "Are you sure? Isn't it too soon to tell?"

Conner pressed a kiss to the side of Kira's head. "Something happened while on the cruise. Not many people would believe it, but we promised you and my dad that you guys would be the first to know."

"What happened exactly?" Bryce asked still looking skeptical. "Does this have to do with your hobbies?"

Conner shook his head. "No, this is a shaman thing. I don't know all details and we don't have any physical proof, but we know that it's happened."

Bryce and Karen looked at each other. "I don't think we'll ever understand this life you guys lead. But I've been around David enough to know better than to brush off anything to do with Shaman Powers."

Kira nodded. "It's pretty fantastic, but I trust Conner's intuition. My monthlies are pretty predictable; in two more weeks we'll have proof."

Bryce nodded. "That works for me."

Kira looked relieved. "For now, we'll keep this quiet. We just want to enjoy this private news for now."

* * *

That night, they all enjoyed some family time. After dinner, they went for a walk on the beach with their dogs. Tris proved once again that her disability would never slow her down for along. When Conner took her off the lead, she ran after him as fast she could, kicking up sand along the way. Kira only watched in amusement as Tris finally had to stop. She sat down on the sand, panting hard. Conner turned and sat in front of her on the sand, "Take it easy, pretty girl. We can sit here for a little bit. There's no hurry."

She woofed at him and rolled over on her back, begging for belly rubs. Kira walked up to them and pulled out the small camera they'd brought with them. She snapped a picture of the adorable scene before putting the camera away. A moment later, she joined him on the other side. The trio was lost in the moment as the waves ebbed and flowed on the beach.

Bryce sat down too, with little Sasha in his lap. A moment later, Karen sat down next to him. They watched as Sasha sat on the sand, looking all around her. She pawed at the grainy stuff and then promptly jumped in Bryce's lap again, wanting nothing to do with the sand. She curled up in his lap and then laid down, with her head on her paws.

Karen leaned into her husband and stroked the puppy's head. The little puppy licked her hand, and then laid her head back down.

When finally, they were all rested, Conner got up, reattaching the lead to the halter and with Kira by his side, they walked back towards the parking lot.

Karen and Bryce walked behind them. Seeing another sweet shot, with Conner and Kira holding hands as Tris hobbling between them, took out her own camera and snapped the picture.

It was so peaceful for the two couples. They'd both come a very long way in a year and all was right with the world. There were no bad guys to mess with him and no evil villains to bother them. They were free to laugh, and love, and run around with a three-legged dog and a prissy puppy.

At least for now.

* * *

 **And there we have it. The vacation part of this story is over, and it's back to Angel Grove for them. I've really missed the kiddos and am looking forward to bring them back into the story. The next chapter will pretty much be the freedom ride and whatever else pops into my brain.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	19. Delayed!

**Ready for the next chapter? Good! Here it is!**

 **So, I had a whole other plan for this chapter but after writing and rewriting it a few times, I had to try a new approach and thankfully, it worked out much better this way!**

 **Again, no major warnings this chapter other than the sweet sexyness that is our favorite couple.**

* * *

Conner growled softly as Kira gently bit his neck. She'd woken up feeling playful and he'd had no problem giving her free reign. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was their renewed power that made her so frisky or if it was pregnancy hormones. _It really could be either one._

They'd just finished a long energetic coupling and she'd come pretty hard. They were still intimately connected, and he loved the feeling of it, but the whining coming from the kennel was getting louder and louder.

"Hey, Rockstar, as much as I love waking up like this, our furry child needs to be walked."

Kira paused and sat up, biting her lip. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me…" Kira trailed off giggling to herself. "Wow, that came out wrong."

Conner licked his lips and gently sat up with her straddling him. He kissed the valley between her breasts and slowly rubbed her belly. "It won't be too long before we're going to have to switch positions. This one won't feel very good on your back once this baby gets big enough."

Kira paused. "Huh, I didn't think about that. We have time, so we can scour the web for ideas. I'm sure we'll find something about sex during pregnancy."

"That sounds like a very hot idea." Conner said with a naughty grin. "I can't wait to find out what new positions are out there….so many ways to…"

Conner was interrupted by his cellphone. For a moment he wondered if he should pick it up. Kira carefully lifted herself up and off of him before she reached for the phone. She showed him the screen showing him the ID. It read: Dad.

Kira hit the send button and then handed it to her husband.

Conner cleared his throat. "Hey Dad, good morning!"

 _ **"Morning Son, you sound a little out of breath. Did I interrupt anything?"**_

Conner chuckled and grinned at Kira who was walking around the room completely naked.

 _ **"By that, I'll assume that I did. I can call back later if I need to."**_

Conner laughed harder. "No, Dad, you didn't interrupt anything. We were just getting up…we have a furball whining for our attention. What's up?"

 ** _"We wanted to surprise you guys. Bryce and Karen had an emergency this morning with that Katsume kid and he's with Trent and Ethan up at the hospital… and before you ask, no, they've got it under control. Trent specifically said to tell you, and I quote: 'Back off, Almighty Leader, its my turn to be a badass.'Unquote."_**

"So, who's _we_? I'm guessing you brought an entourage?"

 ** _"Just Shawnee, myself, Eric and baby River. We're in the lobby downstairs. No worries, we're going to stay put while you guys get ready. As long as you don't take too long, we can go get some breakfast at IHOP."_**

Conner's stomach growled at the mention of food. Kira, who was heading for the shower laughed to herself.

"Yeah, just let me get cleaned up."

When he hung up the phone, he got up and walked into the bathroom. Kira was already in the shower. The moment he stepped in, she turned to him. "Let's make this quick. I'm starving for food."

* * *

There was no playing around in the shower and within 30 minutes, Conner and Kira were dressed. Running a hand through his damp hair, he got Tris harnessed and leashed. "Take all the time you need, Kira. I'll just go greet the family and get this girl walked."

"Thanks Jock." Kira said as she leaned in and kissed him. A moment later, she grimaced and stepped back.

"Was I too rough?" He whispered softly.

Kira shook her head. "No, you were amazing, My Love;this is simply a girl thing. Go ahead and walk our furball."

Conner smiled at her left the room with Tris leading him. When he was gone, she groaned softly at rubbed her back.

* * *

When they stepped off the elevator, David and Eric were there to greet them. Seeing new strangers, Tris backed up, stepping on Conner's feet.

Conner leaned down. "Hey Pretty Girl, it's ok, I promise."

She whined softly at him. "Sorry, this girl's been waiting for her bathroom break long enough."

"It's ok, we'll just walk with you. David answered as they followed behind them."

"So, this is a long way to go for day trip. Any particular reason for just showing up out of nowhere?"

"I missed my sons." David answered simply. "The kids are so busy putting finishing touches on this girl's special yard. I'm sure they bought out the Home Depot and local nursery to decorate it." He trailed off seeing the subtle shift in Conner's mannerisms.

He didn't meet their eyes as he leaned down to pick up after his dog. When he straightened up, he met their curious gazes.

"What?"

"Just noticing how relaxed you look. Something about you has changed." David said with a small smile.

"I'm not saying anything without Kira by my side. We went to Disneyland and took a cruise up to Alaska and back…oh and we also ran into a wise woman from an Inuit tribe. She gave us some insight oh and I think we were somehow abducted by aliens."

Eric gave him a surprised look. "Sounds like a hell of a trip."

Conner nodded. "Yeah, it was just full of surprises."

* * *

 **IHOP**

"You both look different to me." David asked as they sat around big corner booth. I don't doubt what you told me earlier, but you can't hide much from a shaman for long."

Conner grinned at Kira who nodded at him. He looked at his parents. "Well, you were right about the northern lights. Kira and I are going to be parents. Whatever the Northern Lights did to us, we made a baby…and I know because I had the same thing happen that you described to us."

"Wow, that is not what I expected." Eric said with surprised voice. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Conner chuckled. "Yep, you are. Not to mention that he or she will hold the Orca for a spirit animal."

"This wise woman told you that?"

"No, but her grandson did. His gifting is wood working and sensing spirit animals." Conner paused and pulled out the little box in his pocket. "He gave us this totem for our baby when it's old enough to understand." He showed it to David.

"This is handmade!" He exclaimed softly. "This kind of thing is not just handed out to anybody."

"We think so too." Conner added. "Whatever happened to us reactivated out superpowers, we don't know if that will pass on to the baby or not."

Eric grinned at him. "Well, it will be nice to know that my son won't feel left out in the powers department."

Conner grinned and kissed Kira's cheek.

"So, now that the exciting news is out of the way, we have some time to kill." Shawnee said as she adjusted her top. "Did you guys have any things you wanted to do before you left?"

Kira nodded and looked at Conner. "Yeah, I wanted to go back to the Mall. There was that baby shop we saw the first time around. I'd like to check it out…and then there's the matter of getting our tattoos."

David raised his eyebrows and looked at Eric. "You guys really have this twin thing down to a science."

Conner looked at his brother. "You're planning on getting inked too?"

"Yeah, Dad knows this small-town artist that specializes in tribal artwork. He's got his own studio nearby and he's got some major street credit."

Conner grabbed Kira's hand. "When do you want to do this?"

"I don't think I should," Kira said shaking her head. "Not with a baby on board. I can wait on mine, but I want you to have yours."

Conner kissed her cheek again. "Only if you are okay with this. I'd hate for you to feel left out."

Kira nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with this."

Shawnee nodded. "Why don't you guys go do that after we get done here, and us girls will go do some shopping and pampering. I've been wanting a mani/pedi for some time now."

David smiled at the women. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After breakfast. Conner pulled Kira aside and gave her a passionate kiss. "I know you hate not being able to get tatted today. But thank you for letting me do this with my dad and brother."

Kira rubbed her flat belly. "I have a baby to think about now. I know he's just cells, but he still comes first."

Conner kissed her again and stood back. "Have fun today, buy whatever you want and pamper yourself silly. I want to see the sexy angel you are when I get back. Before we get to the shop, I'll go check on Tris and walk her. Don't you worry about a single thing but spoiling yourself."

Kira giggled. "Thank you, Jock. I love you so much."

Conner kissed her again. "Not as much as I love you."

Kira gently pushed against his chest. "Enough of the sappy stuff, get going, Mr. True-heart."

"I love it when you call me that." Conner said in a husky voice.

From behind them, David called. "Hey, love birds, break it up already!"

Kira smirked at him and gently pushed him away. "Get going, my Love. Before I change my mind."

Conner pecked her lips. "Yes, Ma'am." He handed her the keys to the SUV and then he walked off to the where the men leaned against the big black truck.

* * *

When they were gone, Kira grinned, shaking her head. The moment ended as Shawnee walked over to her with the infant car seat in one hand and her baby strapped to her chest. Kira avidly watched as he mother in law strapped the car seat in facing the rear window before placing the baby in the seat and then securing the chest straps.

Shawnee gave her an approving look as she gently closed the car door. "Good, it's never too early to start learning."

It didn't take too long to get to the mall. Again, Kira watched as her mother in law put on the baby sling, showing her the best way to wrap the fabric around herself. When she was done, she showed Kira how to slide River into the sling.

"There are other ways to carry your baby, but I prefer this way the best, at least while he's this small."

Kira nodded as she grabbed the diaper bag before the women walked towards the entrance of the mall.

Kira approached _Baby Alt_. Unlike last time, she felt no hesitation or trepidation. This time, with Shawnee by her side, she strode in like she belonged there.

Immediately she was approached by the sales lady. The pretty and stocky woman smiled at her. "Welcome to Baby Alt. My name is Susan, is there anything specific you are looking for today?"

Kira took a deep breath. "No, not at the moment. I just found out that I'm pregnant. I'm here with my Mother In Law, she should be able to help me out if I need anything."

The sales lady beamed at her. "Congratulations! Well, let me give you this basket. If you ladies need me, let me know!"

Kira thanked her and took the basket.

"You handled that like a boss." Shawnee said with a grin. "You'll get the hang of this soon enough."

Kira grinned at her sheepishly. "Is it that obvious? I'm not exactly a shop-a-holic."

Shawnee gave her an encouraging look. "Now's a good time to get used to it. For the next 15 or so years, this is what you'll be doing, especially when they hit that growth spirt. Raine is growing so fast, I'm shopping every couple of months just to keep up with her."

Kira nodded. "So, I'm guessing that's where Walmart comes in?"

Shawnee grinned. "You bet. Unless it's for a special occasion like weddings, Christmas, Easter, or Picture day at school. it's best to buy play clothes in bulk whenever you can."

"Got it, so where should we start?"

Shawnee was beaming at her. "This is part of the fun of nesting. You'll get plenty of gifts at your baby shower, but for now, just go with what catches your eye."

Kira nodded and looked around. It only took seconds for a very cute onesie to catch her eye. She walked over to the little table and picked it up; the onesie white with little black short sleeves. In the middle were the words DADDY'S LITTLE SIDEKICK.

Kira grinned at it and dropped it into the little mesh basket and kept shopping around.

* * *

' **All Inked Up'**

Conner flexed his arm as he looked in the full-length mirror. It wasn't a very intricate design, but it was still beautiful. Located on his right bicep, a tribal armband circled his arm and three eagle feathers hung from middle. There wasn't a lot of color involved, one feather was tinted read, the other was a deeper yellow. The one in the middle was left alone and when the artist asked why, Conner explained that he was an expectant father and they didn't know for sure what the gender was.

The outcome was something he knew he could be proud of. After giving his nod of approval, the fresh tattoo was coated with ointment and wrapped up. Then it was Eric's turn.

As Eric sat down for his tattoo, Conner looked around the shop. It was a cozy place with some pelts on the floor of the lounge area. Native American art hung on the wall and the couches showed some signs of wear but were very comfortable. The coffee table was a little cluttered because of the two large portfolios that held pages of artwork and pictures of past ink masterpieces.

The studio area itself was a stark contrast. Things in this area were very clean and sterilized; eventhough the chairs were second hand, they were kept in great condition. Things were clean and organized and the artist, Koda, whom owned the studio with his brothers made sure to sterilize everything and use new needles in full view of the clients.

In the corner of the room, next to the register, was a wall of merchandise. Shirts of all sizes with the logo on the front hung on the lattice board nailed to the wall. Next to the t-shirts, was a small display case containing some very pretty native American jewelry. Some contained jade and silver designs, and some were simple feather pendants on suede cords. But one in particular caught his eye.

It was choker made of two brown suede cords attached to a metal ring that held two small feather charms. One of the feather charms also contained a jade bead.

"This is a very pretty necklace, you are getting it for Kira?" Asked David.

Conner nodded. "I feel bad that she couldn't get her ink today. I wanted to get her something nice from here. She doesn't have anything from our tribe of her own. I know the custom is to make your lover a bracelet, but I think we missed that boat."

David nodded. "Well, there is something you can do to make up for that."

Conner looked at his father. "And that is?"

"There is a Pow Wow going on at the end of the week and all the tribes in northern California are going to be there. We're all going, and I know that Raine loves all the music and dancing. There's going to be lots of vendors and food and I think that would be a good chance to immerse yourselves into our culture."

Conner nodded, "I'll talk to Kira about it, but I'd love to add some flare to the new digs." Pausing, he looked at his father. "Speaking of the new digs, have you seen what the kids came up with?"

David shook his head. "Oh no, you don't. Everyone worked really hard on that project, I won't ruin it for them. But I will say that I personally blessed the new digs and performed the cleansing myself; and that's all you are getting out of me."

Conner grinned. "Well, I hope it won't cause too much trouble when we tell them that I'll need to add a nursery area for my little orca." He paused looked at his father.

David shook his head. "Nice try, Son, but I'm not saying another word."

* * *

It was just after dusk when everyone returned to the hotel. Trent looked world weary, yet relieved and Ethan looked about the same. They were there when Conner took Tris for a walk and the three men walked together as Tris relieved herself.

"So, what happened today? Did everything go okay?" Conner asked.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, we got into a stand off with that ass hat probation officer of his; he's the one that almost drove our boy into attempting suicide."

Conner swore softly. "That bad?"

Ethan looked as solemn as Trent. "Yeah, but Trent is a bad ass. He stood up to that jerk and put him in his place."

Trent scoffed. "It was whole different battle than I'm used to; I had to play up the rich boy persona to stand up to that bastard. Haughty isn't in my nature and it was way out of my comfort zone." He paused and gave them a wry look. "That's more my father's thing."

"But it worked, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, it did, he's leaving with us tomorrow. The doctor wanted to keep him on suicide watch for the night, but he should be released in the morning. The cuts on his wrists and arms were bad enough to need stitches; as soon as he gets released, we'll hit the road."

Conner nodded. "So, I'm guessing you'll be part of the freedom ride we planned?"

His teammates nodded. "We're good with that. We won't ruin what you have planned, and I think the fresh air and relaxed pace is a great idea. There'll just be more people along for the ride."

* * *

That night, they all had a massive pizza party; with full bellies, Conner and Kira retreated to their room.

As Conner sat on the bed, he watched as Kira brought over the shopping bags.

"Wait, before you show me anything, I have a gift for you." Conner said as he pulled a small velvet jewelry bag out of his pocket. "I found this at the Tattoo Parlor." He held up the choker. "I know the tradition is to make the jewelry for my Love, but I'm not exactly skilled in crafty stuff. I hope this will make up for it."

When he showed her the choker, her eyes widened. "Conner! This is beautiful! You bought this at the tattoo shop?"

Conner nodded with a grin. "I had hoped that you'd wear it if we go to the Pow Wow at later this week…if you're feeling well enough. I have no idea how the pregnancy symptoms will affect you. If you feel sick, than I will stay with you until they pass. There will be other meetings."

Kira smiled and put a finger to his mouth. "Easy, Jock. If I can go with you, I will. But I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me."

Conner shook his head. "No, I helped but that baby there, and I'm not going without you. So, if you stay, I'm staying too."

Kira chuckled and pushed the hair back from her husband's forehead. "You jump, I jump?"

Conner grinned and took her hand, kissing her palm. "We need to stop the Titanic references; I hated how that movie ended. Even I figured out that there was more than enough room on that piece of wood for both of them."

Kira kissed his lips. "Okay, let's leave Jack and Rose in the past. This is us now; you, me and our little Orca."

"Is that what you're calling our baby?" Conner asked with an amused grin.

Kira nodded. "It sounds better than jelly bean."

Conner drew her into a hug. "I love it."

They spent a few moments just holding each other. Kira relaxed into his arms, reveling in the quiet strength of her husband.

When the moment was over, Conner released her. "So, what did you buy for our little Orca?"

* * *

 **So, in case it wasn't obvious, this chapter a little bit of a way to bring Katsume into this series. I had originally planned to put more of him in this chapter but it interrupted the flow of this part the story. I'll post that part of the series at a later time. For now, our entourage is heading back to Angel Grove and most likely, I'll go back to things at the Manor.**

 **In the meantime, leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this!**


	20. Freedom Ride

***Waves* Hi guys! I know this update took longer than expected to post, but I got a mild case of writer's block and it took me a little bit to figure out what I wanted to do. Anyway, I got the issue figured out and this chapter ready to go!**

 **This chapter comes with a warning for use of foul language.**

 **I also want to state for the record, that even though Trent clashes with a bad cop in this chapter, I personally have no problem with the police. But the saying that 'Power Corrupts' applies here. Also when writing that part of the story, Peter from the Divergent movie served as the inspiration. So there you go!**

 **I guess that's it for right now! Read on!**

* * *

Conner was once again up with the sun. After taking Tris for a walk and showering, he felt really good! He was just putting on his tank top when he heard Kira stir behind him.

"You're up early."

Conner turned to see his beautiful wife looking sleepily up at him. Tris was laying next to her with head on Kira's stomach. Her stubby tail thumped lazily as she watched him with her bright eyes.

He sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss his wife. "I'm going to get the SUV ready for this freedom ride. In the meantime, feel free to catch some more sleep. There is still at least two more hours before we have to check out. Take all the time you want…I'll be back soon."

Kira smiled up at him. "Ok, go have fun. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Conner pulled out the keys to the SUV as he walked towards the automatic doors.

"Hey, wait up!" Ethan said as he and Trent walked towards him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, but it's been a while since we just hung out. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Not really in a hurry, just thought I'd go and refresh the car while Kira gets some more sleep."

"Mind if we tag along?" Trent asked as Conner pushed the button on his key chain.

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere that exciting."

"We don't mind helping; we really have missed you." Trent replied. "I know I've been busy in Reefside, but I've missed out on all that manly bonding time."

"But now, we can do all that manly bonding stuff while working on a car. Nothing manlier than that…so who's getting the beers?"

"No time for beers," Conner said as they pulled out of the parking lot, "But I'm up for everything else."

* * *

The first stop on the list was Walmart. They grabbed a basket and headed for the party section. "So, I'm guessing we're here for the window chalk." Ethan said. "You never told us how you want to decorate the car."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Conner said offhandedly. "There's just a lot going in in my head right now."

Trent looked at his teammate closely; his eyes zeroed in the tattoo on his arm. "That's an interesting design on your arm. Three feathers and only one of them isn't colored in. I get the symbolism…" His eyes widened a moment later.

Conner looked at him pleadingly. "Don't go there...not right now. Kira and I are keeping to ourselves for now."

Trent nodded and looked at Ethan who looked ready to burst. "Don't even go there. You told no one! We had to find out from Santa Clause!"

Ethan nodded. "Okay, fair enough…so when did you find out?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you anything else. Kira and I decided that no one other than our parents and Eric will be told until we get the positive proof from the doctor."

"Conner, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Ethan said giving his teammate and incredulous look.

"No, I haven't. But I am asking you to not press me for information. It's enough that you know before Dr. O and everyone else. Please respect our decision for now. When we get the physical proof from the doctor, then we'll make the announcement."

"Okay," Trent said holding up a hand. "That's good enough for us. We'll keep your secret…but I'd also suggest that you not display that tattoo so openly. Dr. O is your uncle and he's going to figure it out just as fast. While we're here, you should get something with sleeves."

Conner nodded. "Yeah, we'll go there too. But first, let's head to the pet section."

When they finally did get to the clothing section, Connor found a button down plaid shirt that was just a little bigger than it needed to be and it was added to the cart.

Just as they were leaving, Conner's eyes strayed to the baby section. There in the front were the infant and toddler coats. On the front rack was a black winter hoodie that had a green mohawk on the hood.

"Ok, that's cute." Ethan said. "You should totally get it."

Conner nodded and put it in the cart. Then his eyes fell on another item. This one was a Onesie with a tattoo style heart on it and the words Mom over the top of it. Conner couldn't resist and pretty soon, Ethan jumped in too.

By the time they made it to the checkout, the cart was full. The cashier cooed over the baby clothes and though Conner didn't say much, though he was smiling to himself. Finally, they were in the parking lot and putting the stuff into the trunk and that was when Trent spied the little packages from Disneyland.

He picked up the little onesie and glanced at Conner. "So, this is the motherload? Looks like you got a theme going already. Lilo and Stitch?"

Conner nodded. I remember watching the movie with Kayla, you gotta love a fluffy blue alien that knows how to use a chainsaw. But i was also thinking of doing a mashup between that and the turtles from Finding Nemo."

Trent was just about to say something when his cell phone went off. He was all lighthearted grins until he saw the number. Conner and Ethan watched as his face morphed from grinning to grimacing..and then finally seriously pissed off.

"You gotta be kidding me. Ok, I'm gonna come get him now. Stall that sonofabitch as long as you can. I'll be right there."

While he was talking, Conner and Ethan hurried to put the bags in the back of the SUV. The moment Trent hung up, his teamamtes were already strapped in and ready to go.

The moment Trent was in the passenger seat, Conner was already starting the engine. "Where to?"

"The hospital. I don't know what the hell is going on with that cop! He's got no legal reason to be there as that kid completed his probation a year ago." Trent vented. "What? Am I not intimidating enough?"

"No way." Ethan said. "Yesterday, you were as close to intimidating as you've ever been without the white Dino gem."

"Ok, so I wasn't there guys, what are walking into?"

* * *

The moment they got to the parking lot of the hospital, and Trent stepped out of the SUV, he closed his eyes and when they opened, he became a different person.

Conner felt a shiver go up his spine when he saw the change in his friend. He stood up straighter and gone was the soft hearted artist and in his place was an avenging archangel. "We're right behind you, Trent. We'll back you up." He said softly.

"Thank you. That means everything,"

That was all that was said as they walked through the doors and up to the children's ward. When the nurses saw him, they breathed a sigh of relief. "He won't leave us alone!" Trent said nothing to them as he marched into the room.

Without preamble, he marched up to the uniformed officer and stood his ground, getting into the cop's face. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I'm not putting up with it anymore. This is your last chance to get of here before I throw you out myself."

"Try it, rich boy, Touch me and I'll have you arrested for assaulting a police officer."

Trent didn't even flinch. "Not if I report you first for endangering a minor." Trent paused as an older nurse came into the room. She quietly worked to unhook the IV from Katusme's arm and bandaged him up.

"You cant do anything to me, you're nothing but a charity case some billionaire took pity on."

Trent's eyes flashed. "Nice try, Donut Muncher, but I'm too smart to be baited by you. What you don't know, is that before I left yesterday, I bugged this room with a top of the line audio device. If you said anything and I mean anything nasty to this boy, I'll take it to a lawyer and sue you for everything you have. Of the two of us, you are the only one breaking the law here."

The two men stared each other down for a few intense moments and then the corrupt official spoke. "Only a pussy would go hide behind a lawyer."

"Not even close. It's called, 'You're not worth the effort it would take to give you the beat down you deserve.' I'm more than a match for you, and I've taken down bigger asshats than you."

"I really wouldn't test him, officer." Ethan said. "Even if you managed to get through him, you'd still have to get through the both of us, and you don't stand a snowballs chance in hell of against us."

The creep scowled at Trent. "Fine, take the worthless street rat, but if I ever hear of you coming into this city again, I'll come for you and bring my buddies with me."

Conner had stayed quiet this whole time, content to let Trent take the lead, but when he heard the threat, the last of his patience evaporated.

He felt some power come to life. He stalked towards them and interjected himself between Trent and the officer. "You can try it, but you won't walk away from the fight. We're leaving with Katsume and you're not going to do a thing to stop us." Trent had backed up a little at the feeling of immense power radiating from his teammate. Conner's eyes were all but glowing. "I suggest you leave now, before something really bad happens to you. If you try and do anything to harm my friends, _I_ will end you."

The officer backed up as he pissed himself. He was gone seconds later and finally, Trent spoke. "Conner, are you okay?"

Conner was leaning against the wall with a hand over his eyes. Ethan pulled his teammate over to the chair and sat him down. Immeditealy the same nurse that had taken care Katsume came over to him and began an examination.

Ethan swore softly. "Crap, you saw everything."

The nurse only nodded. She was a young woman of Native American decent. "Yeah, I did. But I won't squeal or demand any details. I just want to make sure that whatever just happened doesn't jeopardize your wellbeing. If you _are_ on the verge of a medical emergency, I'd like to head it off now."

Trent immediately pulled the curtain around them while Ethan closed the door and stood guard. A second later, he pulled out the phone and called David.

Meanwhile, the nurse hooked Conner up the blood pressure machine and began to take vitals.

"I don't suppose you guys have a medic on the team in case of emergencies like this?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah, we have something like that."

The nurse nodded and put on her stethoscope and listened to his heart.

"Well, your blood pressure is a little elevated, but you should be fine. However, I would suggest that you refrain from driving or anything like that until your medical team can give you a more thorough examination. I would also recommend that you take a couple Aspirin as well."

Conner nodded and then groaned as his small headache made itself known.

All this time, Katsume had watched these men fighting for him and he couldn't really understand why. What did these men want with him? He was just a foster kid that was two years away from aging out of the system. He was nothing special…just a street rat.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" someone was asking him. Katsume mentally shook himself and then looked up to see one of those powerful men looking at him from the foot of his hospital bed.

"Um, yeah. I just need my clothes. Where are they?" he hurried to sit up.

"You came in half dead and the clothes you were wearing were tossed out." Trent answered him. Unfortunitely that ass hat threw a monkey wrench into things. I don't even know if Bryce is awake yet.

"No worries, guys, I'm here." Bryce spoke up as he walked in with a duffle bag. Handing it over, he addressed the teenager. "Go ahead and take your shower. We'll wait."

When the teen was in the shower, Bryce turned to Conner. "Let's get you to your father, he's pretty worried."

Trent grimaced as he addressed his teammate. "Thanks for the assist. You didn't have to do that."

Conner groaned still covering his eyes. "Yeah, I did. No one threatens my team, retired or not. Besides, I have a wife that I want to get back to and I thought that pissing contest would never end."

Trent chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. Is it check out time already?"

"Well, it's almost 11 AM, but no worries, Karen called me; she's got Kira and the pup squared away. By the time we get back, we'll be ready to hit the road.

"This is seriously messed up." Conner groaned. "I had planned to surprise her by decorating the SUV for the freedom ride."

Trent sighed. "Yeah, we can still do that. Let's get you a wheel chair…"

"No," Conner grunted. "I don't need one, I can walk."

Trent rolled his eyes. "You can't even see where you're going. You don't need to be the red ranger right now, for once, let your teammates look after you."

"I don't want to freak my dad out."

Ethan grimaced. "Yeah, your dad is down in the parkinglot and he already knows what happened. I called him already." He paused as the nurse brought in the wheel chair. "Now stop being the stubborn ass leader and get in the damned wheel chair."

Conner sighed and nodded. "Ok, fine, but just till we get into the SUV."

"Actually, we brought, _The Carlita_ with us. So, you'll be riding in there with Kira and I'll be driving the SUV back to Angel Grove.

Conner only nodded as Ethan helped him into the wheel chair. In moments, he was being wheeled down to the entrance with Ethan and Bryce trailing behind him.

David swore loudly as he and Eric saw his son being wheeled out to them. He hurried to open the door to the Carlita and helped get his son into the dark interior. Both father and brother climbed in after him and began to tend to him.

"Conner, what happened?" Eric asked as he helped his twin onto the seat.

* * *

Katsume felt pretty refreshed as he stepped out of the shower. As he opened the door, he saw that the curtain was still drawn. Yet, he could hear his savior out in the hallway. As he dressed, he heard a quiet conversation out in the hallway.

"Thank you for stepping in. We're still clueless why Officer Peterson was after him. He's a trouble maker and he's harassed us from time to time, but this the first we've heard of him driving someone to attempt suicide."

"He's a nasty individual. I suggest you make a formal complaint against him. Next time he targets someone, you may not get so lucky. If you need my help ridding yourselves of him, call me and I'll bring my lawyer down on him."

"Thank you again."

There was silence again as Katsume finished getting dressed. When he pulled the curtain back, Trent was waiting for him. As soon as his shoes were pulled on, he stood up.

"Ready to go? The Freedom Ride is ready to get on the road."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

* * *

 **Later that night**

"Hey, Jock, we're home." Kira said softly as the hummer limo pulled not the driveway. Conner had slept quietly with his head on her lap for most of the ride, waking up only for lunch and bathroom breaks. The entire time, Kira, had fussed over him and had he been at full strength, he'd have basked in the attention. But this time, he just felt so drained that he just let her take care of him.

Now, he sat up with her help as they pulled up to the manor. When the limo stopped, and the doors opened. The concerned face of Andros was the first thing he saw; next to him was Jason with his medical bag.

"Come on, big guy. Let's get you to the spa house. It's the best place for an exam."

"What, no spaceship?" Conner groaned softly.

"No and I'd keep the hero talk to a minimum with the civilian around. Now come on, we'll help you get there."

Kira kissed her husband softly. "Go on, Jock. I can already see the kids heading this way."

Conner grinned and then let the two men lead him away.

When they were gone, Kira walked over to the SUV and opened the door. Tris popped her head out and sniffed the air. "Welcome home pretty girl."

Just then some barking was heard. Kira turned to see the two German shepherds being walked on leashes by Kyle and Autumn. Behind her, over her shoulder Tris' head suddenly appeared. She whined softly in her mother's ear.

Kira turned and was about to pick up the dog, but Eric was instantly at her side. "No, you don't. Let me-I saw you groaning and holding your back earlier."

Kira sighed. "Please don't treat me like glass. I'm not that delicate."

Eric grinned at her. "Don't think of it like that, I'm just being chivalrous. Besides, your adoring fans are waiting to welcome you back."

Kira grinned and turned to see Kimberly walking towards her. "Welcome back! You look like you had a good time!"

"I did! That vacation was really needed!"

"I can tell, you're really glowing!"

* * *

In the meantime, Katsume stood beside Trent as Adam and Tanya walked up to him.

"Welcome to the Manor. I'm Adam and this is my wife Tanya."

"My name's Katsume. This is such a big place. It's a major upgrade to where I'm used to living."

Tanya nodded. "It's pretty easy to navigate once you get the lay of the place. We have your room all ready for you and if you haven't eaten yet I can heat up some leftovers."

"No, but thank you anyway. We had a big dinner two hours ago and I overate. I'm kind of regretting it right now."

Adam nodded. "Very well, as soon as we get the dogs squared away, we can give you the mini tour."

At the mention of Tris, he looked towards the dogs who were now sniffing each other. Tails were wagging slowly and it looked to be going pretty well.

"She's a very sweet affectionate girl. I'm so glad that she'll have a better life here."

"The same should go for you as well." Adam commented. "I know things weren't easy for you back in Los Angeles. But we hope you'll like it here. We want you to make this house your home as well." Adam paused as Rocky and Aisha joined them.

"This is Aisha and Rocky. Most of the time, it's our two families living here along with Conner and Kira. We hope you'll make yourself at home ; you'll be expected to keep your room clean and go to school with Kyle and Autumn as well as do your homework. I know that Trent is your benefactor, but if you need anything and he's not available, come to us and we'll do what we can for you."

"Thank you, for all of this. It's a lot to take in."

"I'll be staying here for a while too. I have no desire to return to Reef Side." Trent commented.

Rocky gave him a comforting look. "I heard about that. Well, there's been a vacancy on the top floor. You're welcome to whatever room you want."

* * *

"Nice ring, Autumn!" Kira commented with a grin. Autumn grinned and looked at a beaming Kyle. "She accepted my oath, we're official now."

"Wow, that's a big change." Kira replied. "Congrats you two!" She motioned to the ring. "Let's see how Kyle did!"

Autumn offered her hand and Kira looked at the ring closely. "Wow, it's got an opal…that's a good choice!"

"The place where I commissioned it from called it, Dragon's Fire." Kyle said. "It fit Autumn perfectly."

Autumn grinned at him and pecked his cheek.

"Alright you two, break it up already!" Kayla said she walked around them. "You've been kissing all day!"

Instantly, Tris was standing in front of Kira before sitting on her feet.

Kayla stopped short and knelt down in front of the dog. "Hi Beatrice, I'm Kayla. I need to talk to your mom."

The dog woofed at her, yet didn't move. Instead, she leaned against Kira's legs and thumped her tail.

'Yeah, she's sticking with me." Kira said with a grin. "But hey we can still talk. What's up?"

Kayla gave Tris a vexed look, which couldn't be cuter on the little girl's face. "Well, I wanted to show you the house we made for you!"

Kira looked shocked and she gave Kyle a look. "You guys built a house for us?"

"Not exactly," Kyle answered. "I think we should just show it to you, but I wanted to wait for Conner. Where is he?"

"I'm here, guys. Conner said as he walked up. He seemed to walk a little steadier on his feet as he rejoined his wife. He pecked Kira on the cheek and gently touched Kira's stomach. Neither teenager missed it, but Kayla who was completely oblivious spoke up again.

"Well, come on! I want you to see it! That is if this furball well let you up."

Conner looked at Kira. "What are we supposed to see?"

"Your new love nest," David answered as he walked up with Tommy. Shawnee had finally shown up with Raine at her side. They were all together as Kayla led the way.

Our new digs? Conner asked. "What is she talking about?"

Kira took his hand in hers. "Our house."

* * *

 **For anyone wondering about Kyle and Autumn, I had a really difficult time figuring out where to put the chapter where he gives her the promise ring. I wrote a whole chapter about that, but I haven't decided if that will be a one shot or if I will include it in this story. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Anyway, please feel free to leave feedback! I love getting reviews!**


	21. Home Again

**I know it's been about a week, but that's how long it took me to figure out how I want this to go. While all this was going on, I wrote a one shot called "Honor" that fills everyone in on how Kyle went about giving the promise ring to Autumn. Please check that out; it's a sweet oneshot!**

 **Anyway, this chapter picks up where the last chapter left off. It's a little on the short side, but I felt that the end for this chapter happened naturally and I was content to leave it there.**

 **Anyway, there's no warnings for this chapter. So read on and leave a review!**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 _ **Continuing from the last chapter…**_

 _Conner looked at Kira. What are we supposed to see?"_

 _Your new digs," David answered as he walked up with Tommy and Kim. Shawnee had finally shown up with Raine at her side. They were all together as Kayla led the way._

 _Our new digs? Conner asked. "What is she talking about?"_

 _Kira took his hand in hers. "Our house."_

* * *

Together, Rain and Kayla led them towards the little cottage; it wasn't too far from 'The Nest'. They held hands and were giggling, clearly excited about their surprise.

"How can they have so much energy?"Kira asked softly.

"We usually cut off her soda access around dinner time, but it wouldn't' surprise me if Kayla hid a can of it in her room just so she'd be up when you guys got here." Kimberly said with a smirk. "Raine and Kayla are thick as thieves when they're together, so one probably hid it, and then they both shared it, just for a caffeine kick."

"So how did you fit another building onto this property?" Conner asked. "I didn't think there was more room for another house."

"When we took possession of this land, after winning our case, this manor was all there was, surrounded by weeds and tall grass. We started with the manor and then expanded this place as needed. When we decided to give you guys your own place, all we really needed to do was clear more land."

Conner only nodded and then his eyes widened when he saw the place. It was a medium sized square home with wooden siding and a slightly slanted roof. There were big windows everywhere and where one would expect stairs to be, there was a ramp with black treading on it. There was a porch to one side with some outdoor furniture and a porch swing on it.

"Wow, that's amazing." Conner commented. "How many rooms?"

"It's two rooms, a living room and a bathroom. Originally, there was also a kitchen, but we didn't think you'd need one, so that space became the property of Beatrice." Tommy continued. "We put in a big dog door which leads to her own yard and we fenced it in just in case the other dogs get to be too much for her."

"You guys did all this in three weeks?" Kira asked with awe in her voice.

"Many hands make light work."Tommy replied. "Everyone that could, pitched in. We didn't have to do much to begin with, since it's a prefab home. All we really had to do was paint the walls and furnish it."

"While that happened, the kids designed the dog yard over rice crispy treats and juice boxes." Kim continued. "They created several crayon masterpieces and then Kyle and Autumn translated them into adult for us and after consulting the lady at the shelter, we made a trip to home depot and got what we needed."

"I won't ruin it for them, but our kids, and that includes Leif and Sapphire, are wholly responsible Beatrice's special yard and her sleeping area in the house. They're super proud of themselves." Kim added.

Tommy grinned. "They had a field day at PetSmart and asked Kyle and Autumn a million different questions about what Beatrice would need and they showed him at least ten different pet beds and toys, and everything a dog could ever want. Beatrice is going to be one spoiled dog."

"It's just Tris." Conner corrected. We shortened it."

"Come on guys!" Kayla said breaking into the conversation. "We wanna show you the yard!"

All this time, Beatrice walked by their side, keeping close to Kira. But when Kayla opened the gate to the yard, she walked into it with her tail slowly wagging.

While their new home was illuminated from within, the yard was much brighter. The gate was the basic wooden type but it had been draped with pet friendly greenery and mixed with jasmine blooms. There were also little jewels hidden in the boughs that glimmered slightly in the fading light.

When they entered the yard, they felt as if they'd been transported into fantasy world. Though it was a basic layout, everything had a very whimsical quality to it. From the wide doggy door in the side of the house, there was a porch with a smaller wooden ramp similar to the one on the outside of the house.

From there, the yard opened up to green grasses and in the middle, was a fountain in the shape of a giant mushroom with a fairy sitting on top. The water was slowly cascading down the side where it ended up in a pond full of colorful rocks and pebbles.

Tris immediately walked over to it and sniffed the water, before lapping it up.

Conner grinned at the sight and then his attention drifted to a corner of the yard where a big doggie pool had been installed. There was a sparkling purple tarp over the top to keep the sun off, and the pool itself held about a foot and a half of water in it. On closer inspection, one could tell that his advice had been taken to heart. There was a ramp leading into the pool itself and on the bottom of the pool had been textured to prevent Tris from slipping.

At the back of the yard was garden area with more fairy lights.

"So this was my personal project for this yard." Kimberly said breaking into the silence. "It's a doggie garden that features herbs and special plants that dogs love to graze on. Many times, dogs will eat grass to settle their stomachs. I spoke to the lady at the nursery and she recommended all the plants in this garden. There's nothing in here that will harm her."

Kira nodded and then her eyes landed on the biggest feature. It was a giant fairy house made of all organic materials. And on the mossy roof were more decorative flowers and fairy lights The door was an arch made from braided wicker and more dog friendly greenery.

Put simply, it was an Eden.

* * *

As Tris sniffed around her yard, the humans continued into the house to see the rest of their new home.

The house itself was furnished with handsome wooden furniture and Conner didn't miss the overstuffed chair. Kayla took him by the hand and led him to the recliner. Taking the hint, Conner sat down in it and pulled the lever.

I'm never getting out of this chair." He said with a happy grin.

Kira shook her head. "We'll see about that."

Conner winked at her.

* * *

 **The Manor**

 **2** **nd** **Floor**

Katsume walked into his room on the second floor and sat down on the very plush bed. He'd been given the basic tour of the manor, with the exception of the Adult's floor. As he'd walked through, he'd seen Ethan walk into the nursery and speak to a woman holding an infant. He could only guess that the woman was his significant other by the way he kissed her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Trent sat on the desk chair across from the bed.

"So, that's the mini tour, you shouldn't have any problem finding your way around here. This floor belongs to the under-age crowd. Autumn and Kyle pretty much run it. In exchange for that, they look after the kids when they come here and keep an eye on the nursery during the night.

Katsume nodded and Trent could see many questions in his eyes.

He sighed and steepled his hands. "I know this has been a long day for you, and I'm sure you have many questions…so open forum. Ask your questions and I'll do my best to answer them. I also know what you probably saw this morning in your hospital room. So, don't worry about being judged for anything said in here."

"Are you guys superheroes…or Power Rangers? Your friend isn't normal, is he."

Trent smirked. "No, he's never been normal." Just as he was about to continue, Billy walked in and stood in the doorway.

Katsume looked up at him and then glanced at Trent, feeling uncertain. Thankfully, Trent was on point. He got up and walked over to Billy holding out his hand in greeting.

"Hey Billy. This is Katsume, he's my protégé and ward. We had a hell of a showdown when we went to retrieve him. Conner had an episode and displayed some kind of extra power. Katsume saw everything. We're not sure what happened today."

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that and about what happened back on the boat."

Trent sat back down on the chair looking relaxed. Taking a cue from his savior, Katsume followed suit.

"My name is Billy Cranston. I'm not sure what you saw today, but to answer your question, 'yes and no.' At one time, we were Rangers, but we have since retired and left the space battles to the next generation. Trent and the others were our latest team before things started up in Briarwood. We've just survived some really dark times and painful experiences and we're just now back on our feet. You're welcome to stay here with us, just keep in mind that this is our time of peace and the only place we can be our self and the last thing we need is to be invaded by news reporters or rubber-neckers."

Katsume nodded respectfully. "Sir, they saved me from my probation officer. I almost killed myself just to get away from him. I want to be safe here too."

Billy's gaze shot up to Trent who nodded sadly. "We almost lost him the day before yesterday. The three of us went up against that asshole and that's why Conner was sick. I haven't reviewed the audio device I hid in the room, but I know that this douchebag cop was out to get him, and I would bet my Dino gem that there will be some nasty stuff on it. Katusme is a good kid, and he's a very talented artist who loves animals. There's nothing in his file to suggest that he wanted to end his life."

Billy gave the young man an understanding look. "No one can get to you while you live here." He turned to Trent. "In the morning, I'll listen to your device, but for now, your room is ready for you."

"Thanks, Billy."

The older man nodded and then looked at Katsume again, this time with a softened look. "Get some sleep, everything always looks better in the morning."

"A good night's sleep sounds amazing." Trent replied when they were alone again. "Tomorrow, I'll take you shopping for some better clothes and those art supplies I promised. Autumn's sweet 16 is happening next week, so you'll need a party outfit. When we do something this special, we go all out."

* * *

 **Conner and Kira's new house…**

The house had the feeling of being a blank slate; it was plain. The walls had been painted in neutral colors that would pretty much compliment whatever décor they chose to add.

There was a mini fridge in the corner of the kitchen tucked under a bar area with a coffee maker on top and a microwave. Next to it was a sink and a mug rack along with a cabinet stocked with two matching sets of dishes and silverware. It was minimal and perfect.

The only other furniture for the food area was a modest table accompanied by two sturdy chairs.

In the living room, besides the recliner was a sectional couch that matched the recliner. It was flanked by couple throw pillows and a native American style quilt was thrown over the back.

The accompanying coffee table featured a glass top and display box below it. It was empty at the moment, but like everything in the house, it presented them an empty slate and gave them the chance to make this house their home.

Everyone had left them a few minutes before, and now, they shared an intimate moment standing in the only room in the house that wasn't decorated at all.

"I think it would be cool to recreate the Alaska in here with the northern lights going on overhead." Conner said in her ear as he held her from behind.

Kira nodded. "When the time comes, we should ask Trent to paint us a mural." She paused. "And I think we could put in a sound system in here that plays ambient natural orca sounds accompanied by soft music. There's plenty of CD's like that on the market."

"I like it, and I think our little orca will enjoy it too. When he's old enough to understand what the room is, of course."

"They were quiet for a moment and then Kira turned in his arms. "What if it's a girl? All the time we've referred to our baby as a he, but what if it's a she?"

"Then she'll be our little orca. Gender doesn't matter to me, weather it's a boy or girl, it'll be an awesome mix of us and we'll be amazing parents." Conner smirked at her, "Although, if it is a girl, I'll need to raid the ranger armory when she brings her first boyfriend home."

Kira shook her head. "The same goes for if it's a boy. No bitch is going to mistreat my son. I'll beat her ass."

Conner grinned at her and hugged her tightly. "You're so sexy when you get all protective like that. But how about we get you through these next 9 months first."

* * *

They stood there in the empty room for a few minutes before they both walked back to the SUV to grab their suitcases, and for the first time, Kira noticed the Walmart bags.

She kept her thoughts to herself as they walked back to the house. All the big stuff would be carried into the house in the morning, but for now, they brought the small stuff in, including the bags from Disneyland. When they walked back in, they put the suitcase and duffle bag in the closet and then Kira put the Walmart bags on the bed. Taking her shoes off, she got on the bed and began to go through the bags.

The queen-sized sleigh bed frame was a walnut brown and the finish on the wood made it look so very high end. The mattress was brand new and the white sheets were the softest cotton she'd ever felt and the pillows and duvet were just as high end. Like the other rooms, the bedroom had the basics, but was still left as a clean slate for them to personalize.

Conner now sat across from her as she went through the shopping bags. He grinned as she looked through the onesies and laughed at the few novelty ones he'd bought. Then her smiled turned to a grin as she pulled out the winter hoodie.

She examined the piece of clothing and shook her head. It was warm enough and she just loved the Mohawk on the hoodie. "Ok, this is cute. Weather we have a daughter or a son, this works out great, but I've gotta ask weather this was payback for all the soccer outfits I bought at the mall."

Conner grinned at her. "Not really payback…it's more like me adding some variety to our baby's wardrobe. We are equals, and you deserve to have as much representation as I do. If you want to meet in the middle, than we can go shopping again in a few months when we know the gender."

Kira nodded at him and then yawned again.

Conner smiled at her and began to put the items back in the bag and deposited them back in the baby room.

When he came back, she was still laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He went to their duffle bag and pulled out his sleep pants and changed into them while sneaking glances at his gorgeous wife.

After pulling out her sleep shorts and top, he climbed back on the bed and hovered over her. "Hey, I got your PJ's. Wanna change into them before bed…or are you going to sleep naked?"

Kira rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek. "Nice try, Jock. but you're not getting any from me until you've had a full night sleep."

Conner pouted at her as she got off the bed to change into her night clothes. When she was done, she walked into the living room to check on Tris who was snoring loudly from her spot on a mini mountain of blankets and pillows.

She shook her head and walked back into the bedroom where her husband sat up in bed, waiting for her. He said nothing as she turned off the light and climbed between the sheets, however he did pull her close to him.

They laid there for a few minutes before Kira asked the question that was in her head since they picked her and Tris up from the hotel.

"What happened today? I know what Ethan and Trent told me, but I want to hear it from you."

Conner kissed the side of her head and she cuddled against him. "I'm not sure if there is a technical name in the ranger manual, but I think it was a mix of my shaman ability and some left over power from the Dino Gem."

"That idiot probation officer was being so cruel, and I wanted to charge in there and stop what was going down, but Trent wanted to be in charge, so Ethan and I were there as backup."

"I was angry, but I had my emotions under control…and then that asshat threatened my team. I haven't felt a rush like that sense we were rangers, but there was something else. I think I tapped into my shaman powers…I could feel real power flowing through me and all I wanted was to end the threat to my team…and save the kid. When it was over, I felt really drained and I just wanted to sleep, and I felt like I had a really bad headache."

Kira kissed his forehead. "And how about now, my Love?"

Conner played with her hair. "Good as new. Dad used his shaman power on me and made the headache go away. I'm a little groggy, but there's no more pain."

Kira lifted her head and kissed him softly. When he tried to deepen it and sneak his hand under her top, she stopped him. "Don't even think about it. I meant it when I said no playing around till I know you're at one hundred percent."

"But I'm fine Babe. I promise!"

"Go to sleep, Jock…and don't call me Babe!"

That was enough to shut him up and though he still held her close to him. In minutes, he was asleep and just before she surrendered to the sandman, she heard him mutter in his sleep.

"My Kira."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! See you all next time!**


	22. At The Powwow

**Hi everyone! Only two more chapters to go and then the epilogue!**

 **There's no real warnings for this chapter, it's really just a lot of sappy family moments! I know that some of you must be tired of the baby theme and I can tell you that this chapter will be the last time that it's directly mentioned for a while.**

 **I guess that's it for now, so read on and see me at the bottom!**

* * *

 **A couple of days later**

 **The Cottage**

Kira stood in the shower and took a deep cleansing breathe as the water from the shower flowed over her. Today, would have been the first day of her cycle, but as she expected, there was no blood. Her breasts were tender to the touch and her back ached; the only symptom to not show up was morning sickness. She had looked it up online and found out that not everyone got nauseated, so that was completely normal and for that she was grateful.

She really didn't want to spend everyday bent over the toilet.

To be honest, she felt like crap, but she was determined to make it through today. All she wanted to do was to crawl back into bed and go to sleep, but Conner was excited for this day. It was all for him; she'd have to fake it till she made it.

When she had completed her shower routine, she dried off and put her underwear on. Wrapping her hair up in a Turbie Twist, she walked out of the bathroom to see Conner sitting on the bed, with Tris curled up next to him. The cuddly Pitbull groaned contentedly as her master scratched her behind the ears.

Conner stared at her as she stood before him in just her underclothes. She smiled at him and turned to the dresser; Just for show, she slowly bent over to retrieve her jeans from the bottom drawer. On her way back up, she stopped mid-way and grabbed her back, Gasping softly from the pain.

Immediately, Conner was at her side and he helped her slowly stand up straight. "Come over to the bed and lay down, I'll give you a back massage."

Kira didn't say anything as she lay on her stomach. She groaned in relief as he kneaded her muscles; when he found a knot, he massaged it until it was gone. In the meantime, Tris did her part with licking her hand and face.

Finally, Kira laughed and gently pushed her muzzle away. "I'm good, Tris. Thank you for the kisses."

Several minutes later Conner sat back on his knees as Kira pushed herself up on to her knees and sighed deeply.

"Feeling better, Sexy?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, though I don't know about being sexy."

Conner gave her an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right?" He pulled her against him and kissed her neck.

Kira returned the kiss and leaned against him. "Yeah, I'm kidding. I know how sexy I am. You told me over and over last night."

Conner gently bit her neck giving her hickie. "Months from now, when you're showing off that baby bump and glowing, you'll still be that sexy woman I married."

"You're not getting any for that."

"Yeah, I know, we don't have the time for that; the kids are expecting us in the main house."

"Then I better finish getting dressed." Kira carefully got off the bed and walked to the dresser. The whole time she dressed, she felt his eyes on her. She still wasn't feeling so great, but at least the back pain was gone.

When she'd put the outfit of the day on, which was a pair of jeans and a yellow blouse, Conner stood behind her and held out her dream catcher necklace. Pulling her hair aside. She let him fasten the clasp, and then put her hair down.

"No, put it up…I dare you."

"And let the kids see it and start asking questions?"

Conner sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's just that there will be a lot of men at the Powwow, I wanted to mark you as mine, just in case."

Kira took his hand in hers and held it to her belly. "I think you've marked me in every possible way… short of tattooing your name everywhere."

Conner smiled at her and kissed her lips. When he stood back, she added. "However, while we're at the Powwow, feel free to be as possessive as you want. Just don't bend me over a table or anything."

Conner gave her a teasing smirk. "No, that's not till later, and I kind of like the idea of christening the dining room table."

Kira put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away. "Don't even go down that road, we don't have time for a quickie, we need to get to the main house, remember?"

Conner pressed one more kiss to her lips. "Okay. I'll get your sandals."

* * *

They walked into the main house with Tris following behind them. It'd been a few days since they arrived, and now Athena, and Apollo and now, Junior greeted her with friendly tail wags and soon, they were all out in the yard running around.

In the meantime, Kira sat down in the chair as Eric finished braiding his son's hair. With the balanced diet Iris had put him on, Kailen had become more vibrant and healthier than ever. His hair was shiny and had grown longer; it now flowed down to his waist. Today, for the powwow, Iris was instructing her boyfriend how to plait the three-year old's hair into braids.

As Eric secured the braids with an elastic, Mama came around the corner and gave Kira a look. Kira swore to herself as the boxer came towards her and sniffed her belly…. a moment later, she huffed and sat down with her head on Kira's lap.

Kira sighed and scratched her ears. "No Mama, now's not the time for this." Kira said softly. Mama huffed again and pushed her nose against Kira's belly and gave her a stubborn look.

The whole interaction had not gone unnoticed. "I think she's trying to tell you something." Tommy said softly.

Kira put her head in her hands. Conner stood behind her chair; he looked at his aunt and uncle with a pleading look. "I wouldn't dare insult Mama and call her a liar, but please keep this quiet until it's confirmed by a doctor."

Neither Tommy or Kim could the smiles from their faces, but they nodded and hugged them both. "Congratulations, Sweetie" Kim whispered in her ear.

* * *

 **Angel Grove Auditorium**

"Look!" Kayla yelled. "It's Jay and Swift Paw"

Kira looked up to see a smiling man around their own age standing at the entrance to the auditorium. He was a very tall man with long black hair bound in a single braid down his back; his well-toned chest shown easily through his black vneck tshirt. At his feet sat a very sturdy husky with a K9 vest on him. At the sound of Kayla's voice, both man and dog turned to see who had spoken. Seeing the little girls running towards him, he broke in to a grin and knelt down to accept their gleeful hugs. The dog stood guard where he was, but his fluffy tail wagged excitedly.

The girls nearly knocked him over as they hugged him tight. Kailen stood back hiding behind his father's leg…but he couldn't keep his eyes off the big guy. Outside of the men in the family, he'd never seen the girls run up to anyone and hug him like that…not to mention that the big dog looked scary to him.

"So, who's this guy?" The man asked Kayla and Raine after looking back at him.

"That's Kailen." Kayla answered him. "He's my cousin!"

Jay grinned and then looked towards him…and then up at Eric and Conner. It took him only a moment to realize which one was the father. "McKnight! It's been a while!"

David grinned at them. "Actually, they're really True-Hearts and my sons."

The young man looked confused for a second and then he blew out a breath. "That's a lot to take in! Congrats!" He paused and looked at Eric. "And Kailen is your son?"

Eric nodded. "Yep! This is my son." He paused and looked at his girlfriend. "This is my girlfriend Iris."

Jay nodded in greeting and then looked at Conner. "There's something different about you." He paused and looked down at his furry partner who was staring intently and Eric. The dog's posture was relaxed, but he was really focused on the newcomer. "Make that both of you. Did something happen since I saw you guys last?"

Conner grinned. "Yep. I'm married." He kissed Kira on the cheek. "This is my mate, Kira."

"I'm a father to this handsome boy; life has a way of changing a man." Eric added.

The security nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you do have a point."

Tommy nodded. "And look at you!" I thought you moved away from Angel Grove?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah, I left the city behind for a few years, I really thought I had that job as a deputy in the bag, but when they dismissed me, I had no reason to stay. I went back to the reservation and found ways to serve as Tribal Police. "

"Then a couple of months ago, the AGPD sought me out and asked me to come fill the ranks. I haven't decided if I'll take the job, even with its salary raise."

"You should do it," Tommy replied. "The Police Department has been infested with bad cops for years. I think you could really make a difference. Not to mention that after the corruption was exposed, they are really looking to save face. I bet that if you ask them to up the pay, they'd probably do it."

Their burly man gave him a serious look. "It'll be something to consider as I also have a family to think about."

Conner grinned at him. "So, how is Nessie?"

Jay rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Conner grinned. "I can still hear the smack heard round the world when you brought her that Loc Ness Monster plushie. I don't know what you were thinking."

The man grimaced and touched his cheek. "Yeah, moving past that. _Vanessa_ is inside with the Night Howlers Husky Rescue. She and the twins are going to manning that booth all day. They're really hoping to get them all adopted out soon."

They spent a few more minutes talking, but then drums were heard from within and Jay straightened up. "It looks like the Fancy Dances are starting. Better get in there if you don't want to miss it!"

After saying goodbye, they all went inside.

* * *

The auditorium was alive with vibrant colors and rhythmic drums accompanied by flutes. The atmosphere was one of happiness as the colorful dancers and drummers displayed their skills with pride as jumped and whirled about each other.

Kailen was absolutely mesmerized by them and stopped to watch several times. Eric had to stop several times to gently grab his son's attention. Finally, in frustration, he stopped and hoisted his son into his arms and settle Kailen on his hip.

"Sorry Daddy." Kailen said automatically switching to the Kerovian language. "The drums are so cool!"

Eric held his son close as he also switched up languages. "I know, my little cub. But in a place like this, you could get lost or stolen. I promise that we can stop and listen to them in a little bit, but for now, Iris and I want to do some shopping and buy a few things and you'll get some things too. Maybe they even have some smaller drums here for you to play on."

That got Kailen's attention and though his eyes rarely strayed from what was going on in the center of the auditorium, he didn't try to get down anymore.

While all this was going on, Conner and Kira were walking among the stalls and talking softly together. Tommy and Kimberly walked just behind him, doing some shopping of their own, though they really didn't need much since their birdhouse was already decorated with native art.

In Kim's baby sling, Maverick, clung to his mother's shirt and looked wide-eyed at everything going on around him. He was dressed in a special buck skin tunic and shorts that were just a little big on him But, he couldn't have looked any more adorable then he did at the moment.

Kira noticed this and had asked Kim about it on the way over to the Powwow.

" _Oh, we're friends with Miss White Tail, she makes customized clothes with all-natural fabrics, including buckskin. She gave these to me as a baby shower gift. She was friends with Sam True-Heart; we met her through him a few years before he died. I am definitely introducing you two."_

Miss White Tail's stall was the first place they visited. She was old enough to be Kira's grandmother and yet, she didn't look slowed down in the least bit. Her bright green eyes sparkled with joy and her laugh lines crinkled as she hobbled over around the table to see the newborn. With soft hands, she gently smoothed the soft brown down on his head.

"By the Great Spirit! He'll be a strong, handsome boy some day!"

Kim grinned. "if he isn't, then I'll be very surprised!"

The old woman patted her face and then turned to Kira. "Well, now. Look at you all glowing, I bet you just found out, didn't you?"

Kira nodded. "I've been trying to keep it secret, until we can proof, but…"

"Everyone keeps figuring it out?" the sweet lady finished with a kind smile.

"I might as well have a neon arrow pointing at me with a 'Baby on Board' sign"

The old chuckled. "Well, now that the truth is out, let's get on with some shopping!"

Kira looked over at Conner who kissed her forehead. "Have at it, Rockstar."

* * *

As the women looked over the outfits, Conner and Tommy wandered over to the manlier crafts, such as the knife and leather table. Conner picked up a knife and examined it ;they knives were kept dull just for safety's sake, but the handles were very decorative and the leather sheaths were beautiful! Once the knives were paid for, the blades were taken the back-parking lot and sharpened for free.

"Tommy, please don't be mad at me for keeping this from you. Not even Trent and Ethan were supposed to know about it, they figured it out when they saw my tattoo."

Tommy was quiet for a moment and then he looked at his nephew. "Don't sweat it. I'm _very_ happy for you guys, but when and where you share this kind of news, is up to you and Kira."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"Anytime Conner, but now, I'm ready to pick out some weaponry."

Kira had already put in her order for the newborn outfit and was now looking at the handmade dream catchers hanging on the back of the stall; she was especially drawn to the big one in the middle. The frame was a deep blue and was embellished with bluish white beads and the petty white feathers hanging from it. The frame itself was a dark blue and the whole piece reminded her of the night sky.

"That's amazing, right?" Kimberly asked sidling up to her.

"It's beautiful; this reminds me of the sky when we were on the cruise. The northern lights were breathtaking."

"Then it's yours." Kimberly said as she fished out her money. "Consider it an early baby shower gift."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Iris settled Kailen on her hip as Eric looked through the boys necklaces. It would be his first piece of native jewelry, and he wanted to find one that worked for his son.

"Dad! It's an arrowhead!" Kailen pointed out with a smile. Eric looked at the one his son had pointed to. It was a simple design with small arrowhead pendant threaded between two strands of turquoise and black beads.

Eric carefully took the necklace off the rack and showed it to Kailen. "Do you like this one?"

When his son nodded, Eric added. "This kind of jewelry takes a while to make, so you have to make sure nothing happens to this necklace. Can you do that for me?"

Kailen fingered the arrowhead and then nodded. "Yeah Daddy, I'll take good care of it!"

Eric smiled and ruffled his hair before fishing out the cash to pay for it. When he put the necklace around his sons neck, Kailen reached out for him and hugged his neck tightly. Iris chuckled as father pulled son into his arms.

"That's a daddy's boy right there." The older man commented.

"You bet he is." Eric replied. "He's the best little boy ever!"

* * *

 **Midday Break**

Everyone sat under the temporary pavilion that had been setup for the Powwow. The different food stalls were set up, and they had all filled their plates up with their food. Kayla and Raine as usual shared a plate and Kailen ate a fresh salad with bits of grilled chicken thrown among the tomatoes. Though the food vender had given them an odd look, Eric smoothly told him that his son had special dietary needs and that was all that needed to be said. The gentlemen who manned the stand even gave them extra chicken at no charge.

Now, they all sat at the table quietly chowing down, Kira began to feel the fatigue she'd been fighting all day. The shopping bit was done and they had more than enough to decorate their space and she'd even bought a few native American inspired clothes to add to her wardrobe. There would be some basic stuff to get from Sears, but they were well on their way to making the cottage their own.

She'd done her best to bear up under the symptoms, but she just really wanted a nap…and Conner noticed. Putting an arm around her and holding her close, he whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to take you home."

Kira lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm good, I just need a few minutes."

"You're my mate, Kira. I know you've done all this for me, giving me a day with our family, but it's time to take care of you. I'm going to take you home, draw a bath and we'll call it a day."

"We'll go with you." Tommy said as Kimberly nodded. "I know it's not my place, but I think you we should take you to a clinic and get tested."

Kira nodded. "Yeah, ok. But then I want to sleep."

Conner kissed her cheek. "Ok, sounds like a plan."

* * *

After saying goodbye to his brother, the families' split up. Eric, Iris, and Kailen along with the rest of the True-Heart clan walked over to watch the rest of the dances.

As he sat in his seat with Kailen in his lap, and Iris at his side, he let himself become absorbed in the atmosphere. Among the drum beats, his eyes became unfocused and he found himself thinking of the past few months since Iris came into their lives.

From the first moment he saw his goddess, he'd been instantly attracted to her. He'd tried his best to keep things friendly and professional, only seeking her out when he had questions about his son and his needs.

Soon after his brother's wedding, they'd gone back to McKnight Mansion and she'd settled into her private suite and things had gone well, for a while at least. However. He'd soon found that his private fantasies began to feature her. It was so freaking cliché, but in his private moments in the shower, he always found himself turned on by the thought of claiming her in the midst of garden she'd taken over. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes, her body was all natural and rounded in the most feminine way. She had just enough meat on her bones to be sexy in that classical Hollywood way.

Then came the time she'd caught him staring at her with a very obvious bulge in his workout pants. He'd politely excused himself to take care of his issues and come back down the stairs to eat lunch. That night, she approached him and told him that she was attracted to him.

He wasn't an innocent virgin anymore, but he'd always been too busy caring for his son to indulge in one-night stands. She had changed all that the night she'd taken charge and made love to him. He would always consider that wondrous night his first time…

"Daddy! You're missing it!" Eric startled out of his day dream and glanced over at Iris who was giving him a busted look. He grinned sheepishly and held his son close to him.

"I'm sorry, Buddy."

* * *

After all the dances were over, it was time for the little surprise he'd been planning. Eric and Iris walked together with Kailen on his father's back. Up ahead, in a quiet wing of the auditorium, was a decorative sign with Night Howler's logo on it. The doors were open and from within, the sound of dogs could be heard.

"Daddy, why are we here?" Kailen asked.

"Well, Iris and I have decided that we should get you a companion."

"Are there dogs in there?" He asked again.

"Yep! There are huskies in there that need a home. We're only adopting one, but I want you to be the one to choose which one we bring home."

"But Daddy, how will I know which one?"

"Well, buddy, you are almost 4 years old! I think you're smart enough to figure out which one, and I'll be in the pen with you!"

That seemed to pacify him and soon they were in the room. Eric carefully set his son on his feet and took his hand.

"Eric True-Heart?" Said a beautiful woman with dark burgundy hair.

"Hi Vanessa!"

"I'm glad you guys finally made it! Come with me and I'll show you to the pen."

Kailen stuck close to his father's side, as the nice lady with the pretty hair led them to a side room. Inside that room was a bunch of cute fluff balls with fluffy tails.

They started making all kind of noises when they got closer and they were a bit much to his ears, the lady closed the doors behind her.

"Alright, let's get this started!" She answered as she signaled to the twins who played with the dogs.

The were fraternal twins about 7 years old and they opened the plastic gates letting the dogs out. Kailen hid behind his father's leg as the dogs surrounded them. One bumped against his dad's leg and then howled in a very cute manor that made the 3 year old giggle at him.

Eric sat down on the floor and Kailen sat in his lap. The puppies swarmed all around them and wrestled each other, bumping into them occasionally. But one, with bright blue eyes and a mask across his face sauntered towards them and howled at them, turning circles several times before howling with joy.

Kailen grinned happily and howled back. The fluffy puppy jumped up putting his paws on Eric's chest and licked his chin. The puppy howled again, this time a little more quietly and the daddy howled back and gently pushed him away.

The pup sat on his fluffy butt and howled again.

"I like him, Daddy!" Kailen said with a grin. "He looks like a super hero and he's got blue eyes! He's the one we should bring home!"

The little boy paused as he looked into his dad's eyes.

"Daddy! Your eyes are like his! They're glowing!"

Eric nodded. "I know, buddy; it's my spirit animal. I promise it's okay; just give me a second." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and willed them to go back to normal. When he opened them again, they were back to their hazel color.

"All better, Buddy?"

"Yeah, but I like the blue color better!"

Eric chuckled and kissed his son's forehead. "Yeah, but for now, they need to stay like this, my eyes have to be our little secret."

Kailen nodded and hugged his father's neck again; a moment later, a furry nose was pushing between them.

The little boy laughed in delight and hugged the puppy whose tail hadn't stopped wagging.

Eric got up from the floor and straightened his shirt. "I guess we'll be taking the cute boy puppy with us."

"Dad, his name is Spirit!"

Eric grinned and nodded. "I stand corrected; we'll take Spirit with us. Now, where do I sign for him?"

* * *

 **So, one more chapter to go and then an epilogue.**

 **I know that I've slowed down in my posting, but RL has tanked lately and I've been absolutely wrecked. Thank you everyone for being so patient. I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

 **Thank you in advance for the reviews!**

 **I'll see you all next chapter!**


	23. Hanging With Da Boys

**Welcome back!**

 **I didn't think I could get this chapter written so fast, yet here it is!**

 **I know that I said that this would be the last regular chapter, but I decided this chapter needed to be written first as it's a sort of setup for the next story in this series. The next chapter belongs to Autumn, but this one is all about the boys.**

 **Before I go any further, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews I've gotten. It really does mean alot to me!**

 **So, Ranook is back and it's been a while. When I was brainstorming for the next story, I couldn't decide whether or not to bring him back. It took a while to decide and I've decided to bring him back into the series with a more indepth backstory. I won't reveal much about the next installment but I promise you guys will like it.**

 **Anway, there's not much of a warning except for some minor violence and brief cursing. Consider this your warning!**

 **Anyway, read on and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **The Manor**

 **2** **nd** **Floor**

It was the day of Autumn's sweet 16. Kyle was just waking up, and looking at the digital alarm clock, he saw that it was 8 AM in the morning. He looked down and smiled at his mate; she was just waking up looking like a princess. Under the covers, her hand touched his hip. During the night, his nightshirt had ridden up and for some reason, she liked touching him there. He didn't feel like there was anything naughty about it; it was just his mate reaching out for him. Though he was freed from his oath, he still slept in a tank top. He wanted to sleep shirtless, but he didn't feel right about it, since she was still 15.

But now, she was 16, and he didn't need to be so careful anymore. He reached behind his head and pulled his tanktop off letting it fall to the ground. A moment later, her eyes were opened again and they looked up at him with a smile.

"Good morning, Autumn. Happy Birthday!"

He shivered slightly as her hand left his hip and traveled up to his chest. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sitting up a moment later, she pressed a kiss to his lips and he pulled her into his lap. For a few minutes more, they made out like the teenagers they were. When they broke apart, they saw the shocked face of Katsume.

They'd been friendly towards each other and had shown him the ropes, but that was where the interaction stopped. He'd been with Trent getting settled in, so he wasn't around the manor very often.

"Dude, I'm so sorry guys." He said averting his eyes as he headed down the stairs.

"Dammit," Kyle swore softly. "I keep forgetting that we're not the only teenagers on this floor anymore."

"That's going to make things a little awkward today." Autumn replied softly.

As if to add its own opinion to things, his cellphone started ringing. Immediately, Autumn removed herself from his lap and got up, putting her robe on.

Kyle reached for his phone and answered it. "Yeah, what's up?"

 _"I know you guys are pretty cozy up there,"_ His dad said with a tone of amusement. _"but the birthday brigade is ready to collect the princess. You guys better stop whatever you're doing and make yourselves presentable."_

"Dad, we just woke up. We weren't doing anything bad."

 _"Yeah, and our new house guests blush would say otherwise. In any case, you'd better get up and dressed. You've got two minutes."_

When the call was ended. Kyle saw his girlfriend sitting cross-legged across from him. "The other ladies are coming to get you."

"Then you better kiss me and vanish."

Kyle leaned forward and gave her one last kiss before getting off the bed and retreating to his room. Another minute passed before the sound of little feet were heading up the stairs towards her. She grinned as Kayla and then Raine ran towards her; just behind them, came Tanya and Aisha with a tray of food. She grinned as her mother sat on the side of the bed and pulled her in close.

"Happy Birthday Baby."

"Thanks, Mom!"

* * *

Kyle stood in front of the full length mirror in his room. He was just about to get a change of clothes and head for the bathroom to take a brief shower. But he also took a few moments to give himself a once over. School would start in a couple more weeks and like the phoenix on his arm, he wanted to be reborn again. He'd died in blood and pain and now he'd become a totally different creature. But what did he want to be?

He didn't know what he wanted to be…

It was something to contemplate, but first, he needed to get a shower.

He walked back out the door to see that Autumn was busy eating her breakfast with the ladies talking to her.

He grinned at the sight before going into the bathroom.

When he emerged from the bathroom, completely dressed, he ran a hand through his damp locks and walked back into his room to see that it wasn't empty anymore. Rocky, and Leif sat on the bed waiting for him.

"What's going on?" He asked as he threw his dirty clothes into his hamper.

"Not much." Rocky said nonchalantly. It's a big day for Autumn, so that means that you need to get out of here. She's gonna be spending all day getting pampered for her party tonight, and I think we should do the same for you."

Kyle sat on his bed and looked at his dad.

"I don't understand."

"I'm here to kidnap you and take you for a dude day at the mall." Lief answered. "Sapphire is hanging out with Autumn today, so it's just gonna be me, you, Ranook…"

"Ranook is back? Where's he been all this time?"

"Yeah, he's back and we had a good long conversation last night, his reason is very legit."

Kayle nodded as he tossed his towel into the hamper as well.

"Katusme is going with us today too. It's time we make friends since he's going to school with us in a few weeks."

Wow, that's going to be awkward." He paused seeing a look of amusement on Lief's face.

"Don't sweat it. I took him aside and explained things to him. He's a little less embarrassed now."

"What would I do without you?" He answered with a sigh of relief.

"It's cool, Dude, we're bros now. I'll look out for you."

Rocky pulled out his wallet and handed him a money card. "There's 200 bucks on here. It should be enough to get you cleaned up nicely and buy some party clothes and I also expect for you to get a haircut too. I don't care what you decide to get, just get that mop of yours under control."

"Got it, Dad."

"Alright son, have fun today. The party starts at 6 tonight; don't be late."

"OK dad. See you tonight."

When they were alone, Kyle went to his drawers and pulled out his socks. As he put them on, Lief spoke up.

"So, juding by that pretty ring on Autumn's finger, the oath went well?"

Yeah, she got all teary-eyed and well, I don't kiss and tell, so you get the picture."

"Yeah, your dad gave me the short version of this whole soul fusion thing, though it sounds more like a heart fusion thing. He also told me about you having PTSD."

Kyle's face reddened. "That makes me sound like a wuss, doesn't it?"

"Hell no. Don't forget that I was there too. We don't have to tell the new guy about it, but I've got your back."

Kyle nodded, feeling a little better about the trip to the mall. After grabbing his wallet, they headed down the stairs to see the other two people in their crew waiting for him.

Ranook stood up when they entered the room. He'd grown up in the months since the incident at the school. He'd lost the boyish look and now looked as if he'd been turned into an archangel.

He'd really filled out over the summer and his biceps were toned. He stood taller now and his hair, which had been pretty shaggy and blonde before were back to it's dark honey color and hung down to his shoulders. Today, he wore a tank top and a pair of well worn jeans held up in it's proper place with a black leather belt and on his feet were a pair of men's rugged boots.

"Dude, what happened? Did you swallow some gamma radiation?" Kyle asked with a grin. "You've really hulked out!"

Ranook grinned and pulled him into a manly hug. "Nope, but I've been on a new work out regimne and downing protein shakes. So now, I look like a god."

"And so humble too!" Leif said with a wry grin. "So, who's driving?"

"I am." Trent said as he walked into the room. "I'll let you guys do your thing and I'll be waiting in the wings in case you need me, but I'm the only one of us that is trusted with _La Carlita._ "

"Sweet! We're taking the hummer!" Leif said looking excited.

"The hummer?" Ranook asked. "You guys have a hummer?"

"You bet!" Trent said. "So, let's get going!"

* * *

 **Angel Grove Mall**

Katsume took it all in as he followed the others into the mall. Ranook hadn't really told him anything other than introducing himself and that they were going to the mall to keep Kyle busy. From what he'd accidentally walk into earlier, he could see why. There was something going on with them. _They were the children of rangers, so who knew what otherworldly stuff was going on with them?_

What he did notice, however, was that both Ranook and Lief walked with him as if to guard him. _But, from what?_

Trent had walked in a different direction handing over his preloaded debit card. He already had everything he needed including a who new wardrobe. But should he find anything extra he wanted, he could buy it.

"Hey, bro." Ranook called to him. "You coming?"

It was a new thing for him to be part of a group and he was embracing it as he hurried to catch up.

"So, Dude, what are you going to get done?" Leif asked him.

"I want something new…something a little more badass."

"Like a biker or a punk?" The Goth asked as he reached for a portfolio and began to flip through it.

"I'm not sure, I want to look good for my mate…er…Autumn, but I also want to leave the old Kyle behind."

Lief gave him a look. "Ya know, I kind of liked the 'old Kyle'... the one who let a couple of goths ride with him and his girlfriend to the dance? You didn't have to do that, but you did."

Kyle frowned at him. "Yeah, and the old Kyle is also the wuss that got beat down by a neo nazi in the locker room. Those hate symbols were a direct slur to my own mother. That wuss is long dead now. I can't go back to… _that_."

Lief had no idea what to say to that. So, blowing out a breath, he nodded. "Okay, so Operation Kyle 2.0 it is. Let's get this party started."

All this time, Katsume was taking it all in. With what Trent had told him and what he'd just learned from Kyle, he was able to piece together a graphic picture in his head of what had gone down. Looking up, he saw that Kyle and everyone one else was looking at him.

"Sorry, guys, I spaced out."

"It's okay." Lief answered for Kyle. "I know this is a lot to take in; like walking into a war movie from the middle."

Katusme nodded and looked at Kyle. "You should know that I'm not judging you…Almost two weeks ago, I attempted suicide to get away from my bully." Saying this, he held up his wrists which bore bore the angry scars. "I was so desperate to get away that I almost missed my chance and a new life."

In that moment, a silent understanding happened between the four dudes. There were no emotional words or hugs between them, but if one could see the invisible bonds of friendship, they would see another rope wrapping around Katusme that connected him to the other guys in the group. It was a thin rope, but it was there.

After the moment passed, Leif handed Kyle the book. "So, what style are you going with?"

* * *

About 45 minutes later, they walked out of the salon. Kyle had decided to go with a messy look and for the first time in his life, buzzed sides. His locks had been tousled using a lightweight gel. Even Kyle had to admit he looked pretty damn hot.

He just hoped that his mate would like it.

Another two hours passed as they shopped around, visiting several shops and whatever caught their interest. Normally, their individual shopping trips didn't take this long, but each of them had different tastes in clothing. They didn't really rush things, though Trent did check in with them occasionally.

* * *

While the teens shopped, Trent sat in the food court drinking some Starbucks and snacking on a salted pretzel. He scrolled through his phone looking at apartments for rent. He liked being at the manor where he could keep an eye on his younger charge, but he knew that he would eventually need to get his own place. There was only so much lovey dovey stuff he could take.

If he were honest with himself, he was still torn up over Sophie. He'd been seriously in love with that beautiful lady. When the moment showed up to punch his Vcard, he'd done so freely and did his best with his limited knowledge to make it good for her. He'd booked a nice cozy cabin for the both of them where they wouldn't be bothered. Up until then, that weekend had been the most amazing time of his life. They'd played around, and he'd learned a lot about pleasuring a woman and about what a woman could do for him. He was pretty hooked on sex.

Then came the day where she came clean with him. Her old lover had come to visit her and it was obvious when he caught them kissing that she still had strong feelings for Ryan. He let her off easy and simply walked away.

Once again, he was on the losing end of a relationship. That had been the one and only time that he'd gotten smashed. The hangover that he'd suffered the next morning was the best lesson ever. A week later, he'd gotten the call about Katsume.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his memories when his phone went off. Checking the number, which had the Angel Grove area code, he hit send and answered the call.

"Hello? This is Trent Fernandez."

 ** _"Hi, this is Gabriella Anderson. I'm calling from Angel Grove High School."_**

Trent took a deep breath. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

 _ **"I'm calling about Katsume Shen. I was told that you were his guardian?"**_

"Yes, that's right."

 _ **"I was given your number by his caseworker back in Los Angeles. I'm wondering if I might set up a time before the start of the school year to get his registration settled. It shouldn't take more than an hour, but I wanted to get him settled in before the chaos of the new year starts up."**_

"Well, my calendar is open, which day works for you?" He asked as he pulled out his stylus.

* * *

Things were going smoothly for the guys. With bags in hand from the various clothing stores, they headed for the food court. Kyle really needed to pee, but just the thought of going into the bathroom made his anxiety amp up. He hated that he felt this way, but it was a silent demon that he had yet to beat down.

Shoving his fear into a dark corner, he took a deep breath and walked into the men's room. Leif noticed and sat down in the waiting area; a moment later the other guys followed his example.

It didn't take long for Kyle to return and they handed his bags over. They had just exited the rest area when Nick stepped in front of them with his usual two goons. Kyle swore loudly. "Nick, what the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?"

Nick snorted. "As if! This is just a nice little coincidence. What are you and your pussy boyfriend shopping for this time? Girly underwear?"

Kyle was ready for him. "Why do you feel the need to harass me? I haven't done anything to provoke you, hell, you aren't even on my radar."

"No reason, except it's fun to see you squirm." Nick was standing over Kyle now, grinning maliciously.

Ranook had seen enough. With Leif next to him, he stepped in between Kyle and the bully.

"Beat it, asshat. You don't want this to get ugly."

"It already has." Nick said with a sneer. "Fuck, you're even uglier than I remember."

"Wow, you're already resorting to name-calling. Is that all you've got to dish out?"

"You don't want to know what I can dish out. I can lay you out so fast you won't see it coming."

Ranook stood his ground, completely unafraid. "Come at me, but I should warn you not to miss, because I sure won't."

Nick sneered at him.

"Well, this should be fun." Katsume said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Nick and his friends were surrounded, and Nick spun to look at him. "So another pussy joins the crew. You don't want to mess with me. I'll put you in the ICU before Christmas."

Katsume looked at him with curiosity. "Huh, all I've heard is white noise. Are you just going to stand here looking all threatening or are you actually going to do something? To be honest, I'm kind of hungry, and you're keeping us from getting some lunch."

It was an epic faceoff and finally Nick backed down. "You're going to regret messing with me. I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Try it." Trent said as he walked up to them, having witnessed the whole thing. "Touch any of them and I'll show you what Hell is _really_ like."

The bully spun around to see Trent in his face. Kyle, Leif, and Ranook were standing behind him.

"Get out of here and take your little pissants with you." Trent said darkly.

"The moment they were gone, Trent relaxed and looked at the teenagers.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"No sir." They all answered.

"Good. Now if you are done being Mallrats, we can go get some food. We still have a few hours till the party begins, including the time it takes to get ready for the party. So, the sky's the limit."

Dave and Busters." Katsume blurted out. I've always wanted to go." He paused, feeling embarrassed with his sudden outburst.

"Nah dude, it's cool. Kyle said. "It's been a while since we've been there last." He looked up at his friends who were all nodded. Then he looked up at Trent. "It would be a good way to waste some time.

Trent pulled his keys from his pocket. "Alright then. Dave and Buster's, it is."

Within thirty minutes, the bullies were forgotten.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **The Manor**

Kyle once against stood in front of the mirror of his bedroom. He'd played hard with his crew and they'd racked up a lot of tickets and now Autumn would be receiving nice gifts from all of them. Lief, Ranook and Katusme had put their tickets together and got her an assortment of fun gifts, but Kyle had put more thought into his mate's gift. He would be giving her a gift card for iTunes. He knew how she loved music and this was a great gift for her sweet 16.

When they'd gotten home, he'd taken a brief shower which he hated to do since the fancy stylist had done his hair for him. However, he really hated those prickly little hairs that stuck to his neck even more, not to mention that he sweated a lot, playing so hard, trying to win those tickets.

Now, he stood dressed in his artfully ripped jeans, brand new comfy sandals, and basic black tank top. To finish the outfit, as cliché as it seemed, Kyle wore a black button down shirt decorated by red orange flames; on the back, a very beautiful phoenix design with its burning wings spread out from shoulder to shoulder. He'd never expected to find a shirt like this, but he couldn't resist purchasing it for the party that night.

He looked once more at his appearance and admitted that he loved his new look.

"Hey, Kyle. We're all waiting for you!" Trent said as he walked into the bedroom. "You all set?"

Kyle grabbed his new wallet and attached the chain to his belt. As soon as he tucked the billfold into his pocket. He turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm set."

As soon as he walked into the living room, he grinned at his crew. "Sorry for keeping you all waiting."

They all stood up. Lief handed his best friend his leather biker jacket. "No problem, but let's get to the party. We're all starving and I'm ready to celebrate!"

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Up next is Autumn's sweet 16! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	24. Happy Birthday Autumn!

**And so we come to the final full chapter of this installment. This series is not over by a long shot, but this part of the story is. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but I'm ready for this story to end and I also wanted to do Autumn's birthday justice.**

 **I honestly have no idea what goes on during a sweet 16 party as I never got one nor did I get to really enjoy my teen years. Still, I've done my best with this chapter.**

 **I guess that's about it, so I'll let you guys get to it!**

* * *

 **Autumns sweet 16**

 **The Park's bedroom**

Adam exhaled slowly as he spooned his lover. They'd fallen into bed the night before, having finished all the preparations for their daughter's birthday party today.

Autumn's sweet 16… his baby girl was growing up so fast. One minute, he's holding the delicate and precious daughter, still red faced from the difficult birth, and the next thing he knows, it's her sweet sixteenth.

"You know, it's not like she's getting married today." Tanya said as she threaded her hand though his. "It's her birthday… and she's still got a few years until _that_ happens.

Adam kissed the back of her head and then released her, shifting until he lay on the pillows and she rested her head on his chest. "I know…but the time flies by so fast. The one solace I have is that I know who she'll be marrying. Had it been an outsider, I would have summoned my power weapon and become an instant axe murderer."

Tanya chuckled and rubbed his stomach. "No way, Sweetie. I would have stopped you. I don't want to know what it's like to sleep in a cold empty bed all alone. Not after all these years."

"That'll never happen." Adam said softly as he kissed her again. "However, we should probably get up soon. I need to go pick up her car and you need to get her day of pampering started."

"Yeah, I should. But I'm just so comfortable right now. As much as I've enjoyed all the shopping and preparations, I'm going to need a little vacation to rest."

Adam nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I did it all for our beautiful girl, but we both need a little time to regroup." He paused and held her close as the first lights of day seeped through the curtains. "I think we should take a page from Conner and Kira's playbook; a road trip is in order. Nothing as extravagant as their trip, but fun nonetheless."

"And no baby making either?" Tanya replied to her husband.

Adam smirked and let his hands wander over her nakedness. "Not unless you want to."

Tanya grabbed his hand. "No, I'm not going to risk another pregnancy. Autumn was our little miracle, I'm content with just her."

Adam kissed her lips tenderly. "I was just kidding. Her birth could have gone really bad, but, thank the Great Power that it didn't."

Tanya laid her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. "Still, I'd be up for adopting a needy baby, if it would save a life."

Adam squeezed her gently. "Adoption, if it saves a life…got it."

They laid together a little while longer, neither of them wanting to leave the comfortable bed. But eventually, the digits on their clock reminded them that the day needed to get started.

"Well, I guess, it's time to get on with it." Tanya said with a sweet kiss to his lips. "There's no point showering since we'll all be in the spa till later."

"Ok, Sweetness. See you tonight."

* * *

 **Afternoon**

"Wow, that is a beautiful ring!" Jen exclaimed as she sat next to the birthday girl. "Kyle has excellent taste!"

Autumn grinned. "Yeah, he had it custom made at the mall."

Tanya smiled while sitting on the edge of the hot tub giving her daughter a massage and rubbing sweet smelling lotion into her skin. Her hair would be the last thing to be done as Karen was on her way with the custom-made circlet that had been made just for the party.

At first, they'd wanted to go with a princess theme with a more grown up flavor, but no crown that Bryce and Karen had found where what they were looking for. So, they moved to plan B which was a beach themed party with all the trappings, including the beach.

That had been a bit of a problem for them as they couldn't find a good place that didn't want them to pay a small fortune for just a weekend party. Thankfully, their ranger family was there for them and readily stepped forward to help them and make this party happen.

Wes had been the one to lead the charge; after doing some searching, he found an even better deal in the form of buying a beach house that had been foreclosed. It wasn't as big as they would have liked, but it was in excellent shape and the week before had been used to make it party ready.

That was where the men were headed, sans Adam who was picking up their gift for Autumn; he'd catch up with them later. She'd have to find some way to thank them in some small way. The whole ranger family had really stepped up and made miracles happen for her Birthday Girl.

"So, how did the whole thing happen? Taylor asked them. "I know it's not a proposal or anything…but did he make it special for you?"

Autumn's grin said it all. "He set up the gazebo for us and made me a small chocolate cake which he served with ice cream We danced to a song from Savage Garden and then swore his oath to me. It was perfect."

Aisha grinned, hearing the teenager gush. Her handsome boy had made her very proud.

"So, what about you, Sapphire?" Asked Jen. "I see you also have a promise ring. What did your boyfriend do for you?"

Sapphire's eyes sparkled. "It was more than him just giving me a ring; we do things different in the Coven." Jen gave the goth girl a puzzled look. "Coven?"

Sapphire nodded. "A lot of people think it's just a glorified school club, but it's our own society. It would take a long time to explain everything, but the simple version is that the coven was formed be a safe haven for outcasts, at least to the other cliques of the school. We have a ruling couple, or Queen and her Endymion depending on weather they came into that position as a couple or if she chose him to lead the coven with her. Anyway, on the night that Queen Lilith and Her Endymion, Draven passed on the crown to her successor, Queen Lydia and her Consort, Bowen, Leif asked that their last action be to oversee the bonding ceremony. It's not a legal ceremony, but in the eyes of the Coven, we're a solid and committed couple. We're not the first couple to do that but should anyone ever consider asking us to be part of the new court, being bonded would go a long way towards being chosen.

"That sounds beautiful. Jen commented. "I would love to know more."

"That's all I'm really allowed to tell right now, besides, this day belongs to Autumn."

"True," Taylor commented. After pausing, she asked. "So, where are the other teenagers…did they go to the lake?"

"Nah." Aisha answered. "Trent took them to the mall for a guy day. My baby boy wanted to look…" She trailed off as she saw Autumn go still. Her smile fell, and she took on a worried look.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tanya asked.

Aisha reached for her phone. "Do I need to call them?"

When Autumn didn't answer, she called Trent's phone and spoke quickly to him. A few minutes passed and finally, the birthday girl relaxed.

"What was all that about?" Jen asked. "Do we need to send in the Calvary?"

"No. It's all good. Aisha answered. "Trent is with them, he's got it handled."

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Kim said as she breezed in. "Maverick took a little long to fall asleep today." She hurriedly took her sandals off and slipped into the jacuzzi. "So what did I miss?"

When she was filled in, she nodded. "Trent is a good man, if he says he's got it handled, you can count on it."

That had been all it had taken for the calm atmosphere to overtake them again.

* * *

 **The beach house**

 **Just before sunset**

Autumn stood in front of the full-length mirror. Her halter dress was a seafoam green that flowed down to her knees. It was void of bling, but she didn't mind that it was plain. The belt that had been purchased for it was beautiful on it's own. It was a thin white belt with little starfish and pearls attached to it.

On the bed, sitting on the edge, was Sapphire; she had also dressed for a party. She wore a lightweight purple lace halter top that showed off a few inches of mid-section and a short matching skirt. There were no naughty bits being shown off, but it was still pretty grown up looking. She wore a purple choker with a crescent moon hanging from it, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid. They'd sat in companionable silence while Autumn put on some lightweight makeup.

"Damn, we made a beautiful baby, didn't we, Sweetie?" Tanya asked with a proud grin as she stood in the doorway with her husband.

"You bet we did." He grinned at his wife and handed her a long velvet box. Autumn turned to face them as her parents walked towards her. "What's going on?"

"Just one of your presents." Tanya answered as Adam grinned at her. She opened the box to find a string of modest sized pearls.

"Are these real? She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." Tanya answered. "Your father I thought they would go well with the beach theme for your party." She motioned for her daughter to turn around and she lovingly draped them around her neck and connected the two ends. "These were his present to me on our first wedding anniversary; we thought it would make a good gift for your sweet 16."

Autumn touched the pearls reverently and then turned to her parents and hugged them both tightly.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Adam whispered in her ear. When the hug was over, he grinned at the ladies in the room. "I'm going to get back out there and keep things to a dull roar while you finish getting ready."

When he was gone, Tanya hugged her daughter. They stood like that for a few minutes and then Tanya walked over to the dresser and picked up the Tiara. It was very fanciful piece with a pretty starfish on the side; all around it were smaller pearls, little shells and flowers that matched her dress.

Tanya pulled over the vanity chair and motioned for her daughter to sit down and began to comb her daughter's hair again.

* * *

 **Dusk**

The party was just beginning as Autumn finally made her appearance with Sapphire at her side, though the goth teenager walked a step behind her. The moon had begun to rise, and the firepit was just being lit. It would be kept burning all night long, using drift wood. It added one more element of magic to the special night.

The picnic tables were set up on the deck and each one was covered in simple linen table cloth. To keep up with the beach theme, simple candles were lined up in the middle decorated with sand dollars, conch shells and starfish.

The food of choice for the party was seafood. This included shrimp, crab cakes, and lobster tails. This extravagance had been paid for by Wes and Jen, who really, where the only ones who could afford to pay for the freshly caught seafood and which had been prepared by a legit catering service. For hose with seafood allergies, steaks were also available along with a fresh salad and fruit bar.

For the adults, beer was available from an insulted wooden crate filled up with dry ice which kept them very cold. Sodas were kept in a different cooler of the same design and for those who didn't like either option, there was a smoothie bar where Billy and Kat stood ready to make whatever concotions were asked for.

The biggest table was set aside for the birthday girl with an impressive 4 tier birthday cake with a beach theme. At the top, two dolphins circled each other as they seemed to jump from the cake.

It was a beautiful sweet 16 and the two parents of the birthday girl stood proudly at the entrance to the house and their pretty daughter walked with her best friend out onto the patio.

Now the party could begin!

"Woah, dude. Our ladies just showed up." Leif said in amazement. "They look like goddess!"

Kyle looked up from the driftwood fire and his jaw dropped. His mate was gorgeous. He stood slowly unable to tear his gaze from Autumn. He swore his heart skipped a beat (as cliché as that sounded)

"Dude, don't just sit there." Leif nudged his friend. "She's waiting for you!"

Soft chuckles were heard as he stumbled slightly from his seat. Lief was there to steady him and a second later he regained his balance. As he walked towards her, he did so with a cat's grace. Autumn was beaming at him as he approached and bowed to her. "Mi Corazon."

"Mi Amore." She said as she held out his hand. He took it in his own and kissed the top of her hand. When he stood up, he held out his arm and she took it, allowing him to lead her away so he could properly kiss her without the adults seeing them.

Behind them, Leif and Sapphire embraced, and he kissed her temple before he led her back to the campfire.

The party went on and on and the fun never stopped. The whole time, Kyle was at her beck and call. She never had to lift a finger or go get her own drinks or snack foods, all she had to do was mention that she was thirsty, and he was refilling her glass with whatever she wanted.

The whole time, Katsume was observing them. When he thought of romance, he'd expected something usually seen in the movies. He'd always thought it looked a bit over the top and over dramatized. Now, seeing these two couples, he knew he'd been right. These simple acts of service to the women they loved, that had to be what real love was. He'd never admit it out loud, but he really hoped to find something like what they had.

* * *

Finally, it was time to eat.

The adults, except for Tanya and Adam served the food. They sat in places of honor on either side of their daughter. This was the only time that Kyle didn't sit with them. He sat with his crew as they chowed down. The food was delicious and they ate till they were full and satisfied.

Finally, Adam stood to his feet with Tanya at his side. They both walked around to the table so that everyone could see them.

"I want to thank everyone for showing up for my daughter's party. I'm not very good at speeches, but I felt the need to say a few words in Autumn's honor.

When he had everyone's attention, he continued.

"16 years ago, Tanya and I were gifted with the most amazing baby girl. Though things got a little dicey when she arrived in this world, and we feared we would lose her, she pulled through. Now, all these years later, she's blossomed into a young woman that we are proud to call our daughter.

It seems that no matter how difficult things can get, she's proven to us all how strong and resilient she can be, and I know that whatever her happens next, she can pull through that and I can't wait to see what the future holds for her."

Adam paused and looked at Tanya who grinned at him.

She looked at Autumn. "My beautiful baby girl, your father and I thought long and hard about what present we should get you. We wanted something that would aid you as you go into your junior year at Angel Grove High." She paused and held out a set of keys.

"So, as soon as you pass your driving test, there's a 2005 Toyota SUV waiting for you." She paused as the teenager gasped and looked at her wide-eyed. "Before your ever get in and drive on your own, we'll have several private driving lessons and only when I feel you've got the hang of it, I'll hand over these keys."

She paused and took Adam's hand in hers again. "My amazing daughter, you've proven to me how level headed you are, so, my other gift, is that I'm stepping back and letting you fly on our own. I know you'll make me very proud. Soon, within the week, you and are going to have a mother daughter day where you'll open your own checking account and be depositing all the money given you to you tonight."

Autumn got up slowly from the table and hurried to her parents and found herself drawn up in to their hugs.

"Happy Birthday, Autumn." Tanya echoed her husband's words from earlier. "We love you so much!"

* * *

When they were once again sitting around the campfire, Kyle handed over his girlfriend an envelope.

"Another gift?" Autumn said with a look of surprise on her face. But Kyle, the ring was enough of a present!"

Kyle shook his head. "No, that wasn't a birthday present. The ring was physical proof of my intention to marry you when we're old enough." He paused. "This is your birthday present."

Autumn pulled it out a plastic card. "An iTunes gift card?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I worked hard to win it for you from Dave and Buster's. You should have enough for at least ten different tracks from the online store."

"This is awesome!" she said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"That's not the only gift for you." Leif said. He pulled the drawstring bag from behind his bag and handed it to her.

"This is from the rest of us. We put the rest of the tickets together."

Autumn grinned at them and opened the bag. Inside was a bunch of candy, a stuffed purple bear with a bowtie and a plastic light up glass with the logo printed across the front.

The gifts were silly, but fun and they made the birthday girl grin at them. "These are awesome, thanks guys!"

Finally, the party ended and it was time for everyone to go home. As an extra treat, the parents had bought a large tent for the teenagers to sleep in. Kyle and Autumn lay together with the sound of the peaceful and calm lake as a peaceful soundtrack.

As Autumn lay on her mate's chest, she could hear his steady heartbeat. In the silence she felt his hand trace nondescript shapes on the part of her back that was uncovered by her tank top that had ridden up. In the back of her mind, she worried about the upcoming school year. Though she put on a brave face for everyone, she was scared. Nick would be there and she knew that asshole was out to get them… to get Kyle."

"Autumn, you do know the soul fusion goes both ways? What's got you so restless?"

"Nick. I know he's going to hound us everyday at school. I know that we should go and face him head on, but I'm also wishing that homeschooling was an option."

Kyle blew out a breath. "I know, but we're going to face him and any other bastard that decides to come after us. We won't let those asshats win."

"You have a crew now." Leif said from his spot next to Sapphire. "We'll face them together, and we'll win."

"I'm new to this whole crew thing, but you can bet that I'm be there to keep those asshats off you."

"You bet your asses we will." Ranook said, "Now, if this 'Walton's' moment is over, this enforcer needs his 8 hours of sleep!"

Sapphire let out a laugh as the tent went quiet again. She snuggled into her mate's arms as everyone drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Up next is the epilogue, so I'll see you then! My birthday is coming up, so having some nice reviews would make me very happy!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Slytherensangel26**

.


	25. Da Epilogue

**So, we finally come to the end of this fic. It's been a long road and though I had fun writing it, I'm glad to finally close it out.**

 **Before I get started on the AN, I want to thank everyone who posted the early birthday wishes for me! They really put a smile on my face!**

 **I also want to thank you all for being so supportive of this story and for all those amazing reviews! They really do mean the world to me!**

 **I already know what the next instalment for this seres will be and I'm asking that you be patient as I'm not quite done planning some of the OC characters for the next story.**

 **Most likely, I'll be doing some more work for My Kimberly, My Tommy befoe the new story shows up. For more information, please visit my facebook page where there will be updates on the new fic. The link is on my profile page!**

 **I guess that's about it for now, so go ahead and read this short epilogue!**

* * *

 **The Manor**

 **Early Evening**

 **A couple of days later…**

It was the last day of vacation for the Oliver family. The next day they would be going back to Reef Side so that Tommy could prepare his classroom for the next semester. It had been a full summer for everyone and during that time, babies had been born, 3 more puppies had been added to the pack at the manor, and one more member of the family had been added.

A little way away from them, the teenagers sat around a portable fire pit making s'mores. The younger kids, with the exception of Kayla, sat with the teenagers as the marshmallows were roasted.

The little ninja sat in her father's lap quietly munching on her own gooey snack as plans for the nursery were being discussed.

"So, this sounds like it's going to be an epic undertaking." Tommy noted as the parents-to-be explained what they wanted for the baby room.

"Not necessarily." Billy said after some thought. "The northern lights should be easy to replicate. It will have to be fabricated separately, but it's doable."

And a mural would be easy too." Trent added. If I can get my protégé in on the action, it would make a good project to bond over. Once I get him fully registered at the highschool, I should have some free time on my hands."

We should all go to Sea World so we can see the Orcas up close!" Kayla suggested. That way, we can get a better look at them!"

Trent nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but only if your dad okays it."

"We'll see, little Ninja. If you can avoid fights this year and keep those grades up. Then we'll talk about road trips."

"Ok, Dad. I'll be a perfect student."

"We'll see, young Lady." Tommy replied, sounding a little skeptical as his baby girl relaxed in his lap. "I don't want to see a single unsatisfactory mark on your behavior folder."

All was quiet for a few minutes and the only sound heard was the fire crackling and the sound of the dogs chasing each other around the big yard. The pounding a furry feet didn't last too long as Tris hobbled towards them and laid next to her master's side.

"So, what about your new digs?" Conner asked. "When can we throw the housewarming party?"

"As soon as the lease is finalized. I've already been approved, I sign the papers next week. It's a two-bedroom apartment not far from here. I'm thinking that it would be a good idea for him to have a secondary home. He'll most likely spend most of the week here, but should he need some space from all the mush going on here…" Trent pause seeing Kyle and Autumn kissing. "He'll have somewhere else to relax."

"Is that what this is all about?" Tommy asked. "Are you feeling uncomfortable with all the couples living here?"

Trent flinched at the question; still, he met his mentor's look. "Yeah, I am. I'm glad you are all so happy and in love, but all this bliss is overloading me."

Tommy gave him a compassionate look. "Yeah, I guess it can be."

Kira glanced at Melanie and then at Trent. "So, are we taking HER down?"

Trent shook his head. "No. you can't help whom you love. I'm just the unlucky man in the equation. I don't hold any grudges against her."

"Why does that sound like you're giving up?" Conner asked.

"Maybe I am. I put a lot of energy into our relationship. To see her making out with her old flame was shocking and painful. I need a break from all that mushy bullshit."

Tommy raised a brow at the use of profanity and quickly covered his daughter's ears. From the look on his former student's face, he probably didn't realize what he'd cursed.

"Then do what you need to do," Conner said with a soft voice. "But don't close yourself off completely or you could miss out on that awesome woman you deserve. You never know when she'll show up."

Trent only shrugged. "I'm not holding my breath, but I'll think on what you said. Now, can we change the subject? This is supposed to be a fun night."

Conner looked at him closely. "Sure, but if I find out that you're running away from this relationship thing, know that I'll come after you, drag you back to that dojo and kick your butt."

"Spoken like a true red ranger." Tommy commented. "So, Andros showed me the results of the scan on the Dino gems. The three of them are fully energized…and I'd be willing to bet that your special abilities are also back…have you tried to use them?"

"No, not around here. I don't want to wake the babies in the nursery." Kira answered.

"I think I did. Eric mentioned it to me just after the incident with Kyle." Conner added. "I think my superspeed never left me. I have my shaman powers, so maybe my speed ability meshed with my shaman powers and stuck around." He shrugged before adding. "At least we know that should we come under attack, we'll have some way to defend ourselves."

Tommy nodded and then looked at Ethan. "And what about you?"

I haven't really had an opportunity to try it out." He paused and looked at Conner who was trying hard to not laugh. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I know how that sounded." After Kira slapped her husband's arm, Ethan continued. "The only way to know if I still have my Dino Skin is if someone tries to attack me. If that happens, I'll let you know."

Or we could test your powers in the dojo, we have protective gear." Tommy suggested. If you're up for it."

Ethan looked at Melanie. "That ok with you?"

"Yeah, go for it. Thalia should be waking up for her feeding soon." Getting up, she pecked Ethan's cheek and then looked at the men. "Try not to break my baby daddy. It won't get him out of changing diapers."

Tommy chuckled. "We'll do our best."

When she was gone, the team got up and signaled to the remaining rangers. "Hey, who wants a Battle Royale?"

From his seat at the firepit, Katsume looked at Kyle. "What's that code for?"

Kyle got up. "It's a free for all sparring match. It's been a while since I joined the fun." He paused and looked at his Autumn who grinned at him. "Don't let me have all the fun. Let's go burn off some steam."

Leif got up from his seat and helped Sapphire from his seat. He looked at Katsume and Ranook. "Come on, this is a blast to watch!"

Katsume shook his head. "This should be interesting." Without another word he followed his new family to the Dojo.

 **The End**

 **(stay tuned for the next fic!)**

* * *

 **So, what did you all think of the epilogue? Leave your thoughts on the story in the review section, and I'll see you all in the next story!**

 **-slytherensangel26**


End file.
